


Recipe for Victory or Chaos

by DreamerAriana



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: No Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:46:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 81,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamerAriana/pseuds/DreamerAriana
Summary: Mix 1 odd girl with 13 Dwarves and you get a recipe for mayhem.Getting to Erebor was hard enough until Gandalf decided to throw a fiery, strange, unusually strong woman into the mix. She's as stubborn as the Dwarves and heads will collide. But they put up with her because Gandalf insisted she be on this journey. Will they get along long enough to get to the Lonely Mountain or are they doomed from the beginning? It may turn out that a odd girl is just what they need to survive this dangerous journey. (Sorry no Bilbo Baggins)I do not own any of this.  The Hobbit I based this off of does not belong to me
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 45





	1. Off to a Rocky Start

I finally screwed up. Damn. After years of running, only to end up finally being caught. My luck had finally run out. Bullets rained through the air, zipping overhead as I ducked for cover. I thought bitterly, “ _I never should have trusted that wench!_ ” 

As I dodged behind the pickup for shelter from the bullets I snorted at myself, “ _Bull, I’d have helped her anyway. Her son was dying, should have known she would go for the award to get help for him._ ” 

Racing around the pickup I screamed as my arm got peppered by bullets. Blind with pain I clutched my bleeding arm to my chest and staggered on. Or tried to until a form came out of nowhere and tackled me to the ground. Rolling with it from years of fighting I kicked my foot into his belly and threw him off. Thrusting myself to my feet, I ran as fast as I could but it wasn't fast enough. Something hard hit my back and I fell face first into the pavement. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the tire that hit me roll away.

Strong hands grabbed me roughly and I glared into the face of my step father. He sneered at me, showing his missing teeth, “I finally gotcha girlie.” My lip had been cut from my kiss with pavement and so I spat blood into his face since he liked it so much. His fist connected with my chest and I felt the crack of ribs but refused to cry out. I was used to the beatings he dished out, having been getting them for the past five years before I could get away from him. I have been running from him for six years. And now he found me, and I knew this was it. The end had finally come. And I was so sick of running. 

Bruce held me up by my bleeding arm with one hand and whipped out his butterfly knife, “Time for you to join your bitch of a mother!” My foot connected with his balls but instead of dropping me, his face turned purple and with a roar he slammed the knife into my gut. Screaming as pain ripped through me I saw his grin of pleasure as he ripped it across. Gutting me in one stroke. Then he let me fall. I hit the ground without feeling it bite into my back. And I laid there, trying to stop the bleeding, but it was futile.

Darkness began to cover my vision as he kicked me, and I saw him raise the gun to my head. But the pain was fading as my vision did. I finally sighed heavily, “ _It's over. Finally_.” And let myself fall as light engulfed my vision. 

0o0 

My feet hit a hard floor and my mind was terribly fuzzy. Once I got my bearings, I couldn't believe my eyes when I was no longer lying on my back, waiting for the final blow of death and was instead in a tidy house that looked like it might belong to a farmer. The only light was a lone lantern on the table.

I was standing with my back to a wall, body healed and clothes repaired. My attention, once my mind stopped spinning, landed on a tall man standing on the others side of the room, cloaked in shadow. Immediately tensing and reaching for the gun no longer at my side, as a soft yet rumbling voice said, “No need for that. I will not harm you.” 

I growled, bracing myself, “That remains to be seen. Now you better tell me who you are and where I am stranger.” The man shifted and then moved into the light, “You are in a farm house just outside of Bree, and in Middle Earth. My name is Gandalf the Gray, and I brought you here to ask for your assistance.” I couldn't help but stare at the man in front of me. He wore a tall pointed gray hat, a long gray cloak, and a silver scarf. He had a long grey beard and bushy eyebrows that stuck out beyond the wide brim of his hat and carried a tall staff.

Much taller then me, I was only an inch over five feet tall. He said as he studied me, “You are no longer in your world, Ariana.” Looking straight into his blue-gray eyes I said softly, “You must be joking.” 

My mind was doing flip flops. “ _What did he mean? That's it, I'm dead. Or hallucinating..._ ” He said with sympathy in his eyes and face, “I assure you I am not joking, you are very much alive and I am very much real.” Jumping at the fact that he practically read my mind I glared, feeling flummoxed and a bit hysterical, “Nu uh. No... no! You have to be...that the...” 

Looking down frantically I quickly looked down my shirt and didn't see a gaping hole in my stomach, just a tight angry red scar where it should have been. Thrusting up my sleeve I didn't see the bullet holes, just small scars. Taking deep breaths I strode to the door and thrust it open. Outside wasn't the power lines, cars or even normal looking houses. Outside was rolling hills and far off can just barely see a town surrounded by a wooden wall. I may have been carrying a sword and daggers but the world I was from was the modern world! With electricity and people wanting me dead. Now I just saw fields and wooden buildings, cows and pigs. Shaking, I closed the door and slowly turned to man, who watched me calmly, “Why?” 

Moving forward I grabbed the back of one of the chairs before I fell over, “I was dying. Finally made one too many mistakes and paid the price.” Feeling my stomach, expecting to feel warm blood gushing through my fingers once more, “That man...that damn man finally got to kill me. Yet, here I am. Standing, alive and well.” I was staring at the lantern's flickering flame and now I raised my eyes, not knowing I was showing how confused and scared I was, “How am I alive?” 

Gandalf's eyes became stormy, “That man?” Waving my hand as if swatting a fly, I shook my head, “Bruce has been trying for years to finally do me in. He hated me and finally got his wish.” “Why would he wish you dead?” I snorted, bitterness coloring my voice, “Because I am my mothers daughter. He wanted my mother but she ran away from him and fell in love with my father. At least that's the story.” 

I looked at him, watching as he frowned in confusion, and pity shone in his eyes, “Look, you still haven't answered me.” He took off his hat, setting it on the table and then leaned his staff against the table before taking a seat, “I am a wizard and I brought you here. I was looking for someone who would like to share in on an adventure.” He ignored the snort of disbelief, “There is a journey that is to be made, and a Company of thirteen Dwarves along with myself will be going on it. I wanted a bit more help and so I summoned you here. Are you unsatisfied by not being dead?” 

Shaking my head slowly I said, “Just surprised I guess. I had accepted my death.” Raising a hand I gripped my forehead and said as I tried to make sense of what he was saying, “So a journey, what kind of journey?” 

I wanted facts, facts were good. Not saying I was believing what I was hearing but since I wasn't dead I had nothing to lose. Gandalf studied me for a second before saying, “The leader of our company is Thorin Oakenshield. He is the rightful king of The Lonely Mountain, the Kingdom of Erebor. It was taken from his people 60 years ago by the dragon Smaug. Smaug took the kingdom because of it's wealth in gold.” 

I said slowly, as if talking to a simpleton, “A dragon.. you want me to join a company of.. _dwarves_ you said? To go and take back a kingdom from a _dragon_? And what exactly am I supposed to do? Be a sacrifice?” 

Gandalf reached into his robes, taking out a pipe and I was surprised when he lit his pipe with a small flame that came out of his finger. He took a few puffs and said, “Well, first of all you are a warrior yes? What kind of weapons can you use?” I nodded slowly, wondering how he knew, “I can use a sword, daggers, throwing knives, and I can sort of use a bow. But I'm not so good at it, better with throwing knives. And I am best at hand to hand combat. Had to be to survive as long as I had.” 

He nodded wisely and his eyes seemed to twinkle, “Well the Dwarves you will be traveling with are warriors themselves. I however am not looking for another warrior, I am looking for a burglar.” 

I blinked at him, most not knowing that small trait of mine. I slowly smiled proudly, “I am a thief, but I only stole from those who could afford it. Lock picking I can do and I can move through places without being noticed.” 

Confused now, I asked, “But why do you need a burglar?” 

Gandalf's face turned serious, “To sneak by the dragon. To get something...that will help take back the Kingdom.” 

I raised an eyebrow, about to tell him that he was mad and he said softly, “But you don't have to agree. I can't force you and I can send you back to your world. Alive and well.” 

Surprised once more I stared at him, running things through my mind. I had nothing to go back to. In my world I was feared, hated and hunted. I had no home, no family, no friends. My last friend had betrayed me to Bruce and had been ultimately the cause of my death. But this man, this wizard had saved me. To ask for my help when he didn't even know me. And was even willing to send me back if I didn't want to go! Plus getting to see a dragon sounded interesting, not to mention seeing a whole new world sounded exciting. Besides, if I went back to my world I would be dead anyway. Why not use my talents to help some Dwarves reclaim their home before I kicked the bucket?

But something bothered me, this wizard didn't know me. Why then, would he trust me? I looked him in the eye and asked, “How do you know you can trust me?”

He didn't seem surprised by the question and answered truthfully, “I do, tho I don't know why. And how do you know that you can trust me? But I like to think I have a good judge of character.” 

Looking down I collected my racing thoughts and decided that I did trust him. Which was a shock all in itself but I knew I had to trust my instincts. They were all I had left. Taking a deep breath I looked at the wizard watching me and said, “Alright, I’m in. I’m dead either way so I might as well tribute my talents to a worthy cause before I die.” Cracking a smile at him I said, “And my name is Ariana, as you already know but I’d rather tell you anyway. So how do you suggest I prepare to join this company of Dwarves and what might we find on the way?” 

He smiled a smile that was very pleased, and I wondered vaguely what I had gotten myself into.


	2. Explanations, meetings and shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is swept up as Gandalf throws her into the mix. Luckily she lands on her feet.

I sat down in the chair at his gesture and he got up and came back with some bread and cheese. Not realizing how hungry I was until I took a bite I could barely stop myself from scarfing down the whole thing like an animal.

As I ate Gandalf explained the different species we might encounter and more about the Dwarves themselves. I swallowed my last bite, hearing about Man, Elves and Dwarves. I noticed that it was starting to get light outside, dawn arriving when he told me that Dwarves were incredibly stubborn I grinned at him, “So am I. But I think we'll get along. I'm flexible when I need to be.”

He looked pleased with that, then told me about Orcs and Goblins. I wrinkled my nose at that but shrugged, knowing that I could take care of myself. Gandalf then explained the way of money and suggested that I go into Bree to acquire some supplies. He pulled a piece of paper out of his sleeve and handed it to me. It had a list of things to buy. I raised an eyebrow when he handed me some coins, “Um, I feel bad for taking your money tho.”

He smiled at me, “I will accompany you to Bree for now, but I don't fear that you will repay me when you can.”

I nodded, standing up when he did, “Certainly, but are you sure?”

He nodded and lead me out of the house and onto a path that lead to the town next to us. Going into the small town I realized that I was sticking out like a sore thumb, looking and dressed very different from everyone else. Gandalf must have realized this too because the first stop we made was to a clothes shop. He stood by the door, waving me in and I chose carefully at the selection of pants and tunics. The man that came over to help sniffed when I chose these instead of a dress, but my glare had him quickly changing his tune. He helped me pick out some more sturdy clothes for three more outfits and I chose some extra under garments as well.

The man showed me a back room and I changed, now wearing dark gray pants and a dark blue tunic. Securing my tunic with a sturdy belt I went out and the man helped me then pick out a pair of good boots that went up my calves. Then I pulled my hair into order and fixed a low ponytail I tied with a piece of leather. Studying myself I checked everything over. I was somewhat stocky, my eyes were a deep green like emeralds and my hair was bright red that went to the middle of my back and my bangs framed my face. Feeling better, I thanked the man and we bartered for the items. By the time I was done we both came away feeling like neither of us got cheated and I went out to join Gandalf.

He hummed approval and we went from there to acquire a sturdy leather pack to put the extra clothes I had bought in, along with some supplies for the road. I acquired jerky, apples and other dried goods that would keep. I also bought a sturdy blanket, some simple medical supplies such as herbs and bandages, some strips of leather for repairing things and seasonings just in case. He even showed me where I could buy some traveling ink, quills and a blank book bound in brown leather to draw in. All the while Gandalf explained things to me, of what we saw and what we might see on the road.

It was mid afternoon by the time we had everything I might need, including a cloak that was a bit patched but would have to do. But I was without weapons. Gandalf looked up at the sun and I said, “If you have someplace to be, I can acquire the weapons I’ll need and meet you somewhere.”

Nodding he turned to me, “Very well, I must meet the others. Over there is the weapons smith.” he pointed off to the side, “and meet me back at the house by this evening.”

Nodding in agreement I watched him turn and leave before I headed for the weapons smith, excited to see the weapons. When I got there tho, I was slightly disappointed. The weapons weren't very impressive, mostly crude weapons like clubs, maces and one or two axes that looked like they had been used on rocks. The weapons smith was a big man, bulging muscles and a brown mustache the only bit of hair on his head.

He looked me over in disbelief, “Don't tell me a little lass like you is looking for weapons.”

I cracked him a pleasant smile, “I am. Now please tell me that this isn't the best you have.” I poked at one of the axes and he studied me. I met his eyes and stared back. Finally he shrugged and flicked a finger at me. I followed him through the smithy and to a back room. In it was better quality weapons, but not by much and more expensive that I thought. Cocking my head to the side I looked over the weapons carefully, taking them in hand and testing their weigh and balance, knowing what I was looking for.

This must have impressed the smith because when I picked a sword and two daggers he said, “You may pick one more dagger.”

Raising an eyebrow, I didn't argue but instead I picked a hunk of metal and asked, “Can you turn this into ten throwing knives?”

He looked startled, then grinned suddenly, “Ah, your more than meets the eyes huh?”

I just gave him an innocent smile, that made him laugh a loud bellowing laugh before he took the metal from me and asked me to describe what I wanted. I did, and as I picked sheaths and scabbard from what he had I settled the daggers on my belt, on each hip and the sword across my back. Then picked smaller sheaths and fashioned them to hold the rough but sharp knives the smith was making. When he was done it was starting to get dark and the knives were no more that blades shaped like arrow heads but larger, as large as my palm. Two knives went on each of my arms and would be hidden by my sleeves. Two in each boot and the rest I hid on my body and in my pack. The smithy looked even more impressed but said nothing as I paid him the last of the money.

He thanked me profusely for my purchase, which embarrassed me and I waved him off as I left. I was feeling much more comfortable, and less naked now that I wasn't walking around weaponless. Glancing up at the setting sun I figured I had better head out to the house to meet Gandalf and meet the Company I was to join.

However on my way through Bree towards the gate, I saw something curious. A group of men was standing around something and when one shifted I saw that they were standing around what could only be a Dwarf, based on Gandalf's descriptions. Short but stocky, he had dark black hair that was sprinkled with gray, two braids swung on either side of his head, anger shone in his blue eyes I could see from here. I could barely make out an aquiline nose, short beard, his brow bone, and a square jaw that had a stubborn streak the size of a mountain in the fading light. My first thought was that he was very _handsome._ He had an almost majestic air about him, like someone of importance. I moved closer to get a better look.

He was clenching his sword in a tight knuckle grasp at his hip but he had yet to draw it. The Men just seemed to be harassing him, and the insults I could hear just told me that they were picking on him just because he was a Dwarf. This irritated me, mostly because I didn't like bullies.

While I was watching this I sensed something behind me and spun. Only to stare. I had thought the smithy was big, but this man was _huge!_ A bear of a man I had to looked way up to see him grinning like a pervert at me, missing teeth and his hair in a matted mess. Backing up I bumped into one of the men and suddenly I was thrust into the circle next to the Dwarf, who looked as startled as me.

Glancing around I saw the four Men make room for the giant and he sneered, “Look what we got boys. A dirt sniffer and a red haired bitch.”

Stiffening, I turned to face him. Anger hummed in my veins as I said coolly, “I'm sorry, I better clean my ears tomorrow because I could have sworn you called me a _bitch_ and just insulted my friend here.”

The Dwarf glanced at me scowling and glared at the Men in a way that could cleave rock, bracing his feet apart for better balance, “What are you _doing_ girl? Your going to get yourself killed!”

I snorted, making a show at playing with my sleeve and the giant laughed, a annoying laugh like listening to a hyena. He took a step forward and just as, “ _Bitch,”_ left his lips a second time, my fist embedded into his nose. He stumbled back with a shriek, blood gushing through his nose and before his friends could avenge him I spun and slammed a foot into the one on the left. He flew back with a cry to land in a horse trough. I didn't stop moving and judo threw one of the larger guys into another, the bigger squashing the smaller. The last lunged with a dagger and I grabbed his hand, wrenched it until he held the dagger to his own throat. Glaring death into his sweating face I snarled, “Best run, before I change my mind and gut you like a pig!”

I let him go and he bolted with out a second thought. I hadn't forgotten the giant as he got to his feet with a roar and my foot slammed into his stomach. I dodged as he wretched, and then the pummel of my dagger hit his temple and he fell like a stone. Sheathing my dagger, I looked around for more opponents and found none. I smiled at the Dwarf who looked like I had hit him in the face with a fish, “You alright Master Dwarf?”

His startling blue eyes continued to stare at me and I began to worry, “Master Dwarf?” His jaw snapped shut with a snap and he nodded slightly in thanks as he said in an almost impressed voice, but it came out haughty, “You didn't need to butt in, I could have handled them.”

I shrugged, picking up my bag where I had dropped it by his feet, “They weren't worth killing, too much effort. And besides,” I winked at him, “I don't like being called a bitch. Very rude.”

This got him to almost crack a smile and he seemed to suddenly remember his manners, and bowed his head slightly, “Well I thank you for your assistance.”

I nodded and watched as he turned and headed for the gate. Since it was the direction I was traveling I followed. He glanced back at me and at the questioning look on his face I explained, “I'm heading this way too.”

He gave a nod in understanding and continued. I followed, letting him be ahead of me and as we walked through the gate and turned on the same path to go to the house, he looked back at me confused. I just shrugged and saw that as we continued, the more his shoulders tensed and the faster he walked. When we both made it to the house he muttered under his breath, “You must be joking.”

“Hmm?” I looked at him curious, wondering if he was apart of the company I was to join and asked him, “Aren't you going to knock?”

He glanced at me, and I could see the disbelief and anger on his face before he turned and knocked with a bit more force then was necessary. When the door opened I saw Gandalf first and then a group of Dwarves behind him, looking at me curiously. I smiled and said, “Hello Gandalf.”

The Dwarf in front of me marched in and I bowed at the door, remembering my manners, “Ariana, at your service.” Then I walked in, closing the door behind me. Gandalf said smoothly, “May I present Thorin Oakenshield, the leader of our company.”

I gave a nod hello and saw the looks of disbelief on all the Dwarves faces, more so on Thorin's face than the others. Some showed a bit more curiosity than disbelief. I would have almost been insulted if I hadn't expected this. Men never liked woman being able to do what they could. Thorin glared at me in almost distaste, “This... _girl_ can't possible be the burglar you spoke of Gandalf.”

I raised an eyebrow as he circled me as if I was a horse for purchase and he asked in a sneering voice, “Can you use those weapons or are they just for show?”

Once he was in front of me I was amused to find that I was just a head taller than him, but said smoothly and only showing mild interest, “I can use them, and as you saw before, I am not useless when it comes to a fight.”

Thorin sniffed, folding his arms and continuing to glare at me, “You should go back to what woman are good at, house work. Don't you have dishes to clean?”

That got a chuckle out of the other Dwarves and he seemed to decide to ignore me. He moved back to the table and Gandalf looked at me, concern in his eyes. I gave him a dazzling smile, “Charmed. I am without words on how charmed I am by his words of cheer.”

Gandalf hid his chuckle in a cough, seeming relieved that I wasn't offended and I followed him to the others.


	3. Testing the Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Butting heads is one way to start a companionship

The Dwarves were sitting at the table. Thorin sat at the head of the table, eating some soup and bread and Gandalf sat next to him. Everyone stared as I came in, and seeing no open chairs I leaned against the wall behind Gandalf, accepting the bowl of soup from him with a thank you. Before I could take a bite Gandalf introduced the other Dwarves and I tried to fix faces to names, giving a nod of greeting at each. Eating quietly, I was all but forgotten as they discussed the meeting Thorin had gone to and that the Ironhill Dwarves would not help them with their quest.

I finished my food and took it to the sink, washing it as I listened. Groans sounded around the table as Thorin said solemnly, “They say this quest is ours and ours alone.”

Coming back over Gandalf said to me, “Ariana, a bit more light please.” I fetched a candle from the nearby counter and lit it as he pulled out a folded piece of thick parchment from his sleeve. He unfolded it and I felt my curiosity get the better of me and I leaned closer to the table and in doing so I was closer to Thorin. I didn't think anything of it as I looked closer at the paper, seeing that it was a map of a mountain, with a red dragon on top. It read, “The Lonely Mountain?”

The red haired dwarf, I think Gloin was his name, then said, “ Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time.” He ignored the sighs and rolls of eyes from some of the others.

The one across from him that listened with a horn, Oin, had silver hair and his beard was braided down the middle and it split into curled braids, said strongly, “Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain is it was foretold.” I saw Gandalf light his pipe with his finger again and wondered how he did that as Oin continued, “When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end.”

Talk rang up from them and the one across from Gandalf looked at me, Bofur, and I noticed that it looked like he had braided pigtails and a neat floppy hat as he asked curiously, “So lass, you willing to face down Smaug the Terrible? Chiefest and greatest calamity of our age?”

I couldn't say anything, pausing for a second because I was finally addressed, but then he continued, “Fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals.”

I wondered if he was trying to scare me and said softly, “Yes, I now what a dragon is.”

The one who looked to be one of the younger Dwarves had gingery hair in a simple bowl cut with a few strands braided. He had wide eyes and was wearing a knit sweater and hand warmers. He was clutching a book to his chest and watching everything with wide eyes. He was sitting in the corner and suddenly jumped to his feet, “I'm not afraid, I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!”

He was pulled back down by his brother, the one that had braids all over his gray head that connected to his beard in a knot by his chin and had a sort of top knot, Dori. I hid my grin, amused, until the elder dwarf with white hair and neat curls in his beard, Balin said solemnly, “This task would be difficult enough with a army behind us. But we number just 13. And not 13 of the best, nor the brightest.” My eyes crinkled with mirth at the yells of protest and that was all the amusement I showed, not wanting to ruffle any feathers.

Then the blond dwarf with braids in his hair and mustache, Fili said strongly, “We may be few in numbers, but were fighters. All of us! To the last dwarf!” Then I saw another young one next to him with black hair clasped back and little beard, Kili, speak up, “And do not forget we have a Wizard in our company! He must have killed hundreds of dragons in his time.”

My amusement grew as Gandalf tried to deny this, when the one with intricate silver braids of hair and beard, Dori asked, “How many then?” “What?” Gandalf sounded bemused as Dori asked again, “How many dragons have you killed?”

In answer Gandalf huffed his pipe and nearly choked. Yells and arguments filled the air and I whispered so only Gandalf could hear, “We're off to a good start there sir, and I thought the biggest problem would be their attitudes towards me.” He almost glared at me until he saw my hidden grin and sighed smoke through his nose. When I looked back at the Dwarves, they were even getting to their feet as if to brawl. Not about to get in the middle, I thought blows would be dealt until Thorin got to his feet, shouting something in Dwarvish that made all of them sit quickly and be quiet. I was impressed, realizing that he was really a leader they would follow even to a dragon.

Thorin said firmly, looking around the table, “If we have read these signs, don't you think others have read them as well? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon, Smaug, has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours?” Thorin's voice rose as he thundered, “Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor!”

It was a moving speech and the Dwarves cheered thunderously. I was even moved. But in the back of my mind I had to wonder if we were taking back a home, or going on a treasure hunt? I figured I had better keep that to myself.

Balin though, put a damper on things when he stated over the noise, “You forget the Front Gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain.” This sobered the group, but then Gandalf said smoothly, eyes deep with wisdom, “That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true.” and made a key appear in his finger tips.

Thorin looked startled as he asked softly in disbelief, “Where did you come by this?”

Gandalf said softly as he handed it to him, “It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is yours now.”

Fili said, beginning to get excited, “If there is a key, there must be a door.” I thought cheerfully, “ _So wise this one. And state the obvious he will.”_

Gandalf nodded to Fili, pointing to a marking on the map, “These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls.”

Kili slapped his brother on the back, excitement plain on his face, “There is another way in.”

Gandalf nodded but said carefully, “Well, if we can find it, but Dwarf doors are invisible when closed.” Then he sighed heavily and pointed at the map again, “The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-earth who can.” Thorin glanced at him and Gandalf said firmly, “The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage.” He glanced at me, “But if we are careful and clever I believe it can be done.”

Ori, said excitedly, “That's why we need a burglar!'

All eyes landed on me and I blinked owlishly at them, pretending they weren't talking about me, “Yep, an expert I imagine.”

Gloin raised his eyebrows, “And are you?”

I pointed to myself, “Am I what?” Then made a show of looking around behind me. I was having fun with this and by the roll of Gandalfs eyes he knew this but I saw the slight grin on his face. Then Oin, who used his metal horn to hear cheered, “She said she's an expert! Hey!”

I hid my chuckle but grinned widely at the Dwarf, as the others Dwarves shook their head at Oin. Balin sighed, shaking his shaggy beard, “No offense lass but you don't look like burglar material.”

My amusement faded slightly as I raised an eyebrow, curious as to why he thought that and Dwalin, the dwarf with no hair on top, cool looking tattoo's, missing part of an ear and wearing armored knuckles, sneered at me, “Aye, the Wild is no place for woman who can neither fight nor fend for themselves.” I wondered if he was blind, for I carried weapons. I smiled a touch when Kili called, “I'm sure she's fine!”

But it was practically drowned out when all the Dwarves started shouting about not taking me, and how a woman didn't belong in the Company. I couldn't even defend myself over the noise, my heart fell and I thought, “ _Well, I guess that's that.”_

But to my pleasure and alarm Gandalf had a say in this matter. Suddenly he stood, towering over everyone, shadows expanding to all the corners of the room and he boomed in a deep voice, “Enough! If I say Ariana is a burglar, then a burglar she is!” Then just as suddenly as they expanded, the shadows shrank back to Gandalf and he softened his voice, “Ariana has skill in thievery and she is a fighter! And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of Dwarf, Ariana will smell like nothing to him which gives us a distinct advantage because she is not from Middle-earth.”

This caused murmurs but Gandalf wasn't done. He turned to Thorin and said, “You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Ariana. There is more to her than meets the eye. And she's got a great deal to offer then any of you know!”

Luckily I don't blush easily but I was immensely pleased by what Gandalf said. But I wasn't about to let him have all the say. So I reached into my tunic and pulled out five different purses and set four of them in front of Thorin, “I forgot to mention, I stole these off the fellows I knocked out earlier. Should help with traveling expenses.” The last I gave to Gandalf to pay him back. He pocketed it with a wink at me.

Thorin looked startled and Gandalf said firmly, but softly, “You must trust me on this.”

That must have sold it because he gave in, “Very well, we do it your way.” And he turned to Balin, “Give her the contract.”

Bofur sounded pleased as he said, “We're in! We're off!” Balin stood and held out a parchment to me, “It's just the usual. Summary of out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth.” I was about to lean over the table to get it, but Thorin took it and then swung it into my chest, letting go as if he had touched hot coals.

I took it before it fell and unfolded it, reading the details of the contract. It was a bit longer then I had guessed and saw Thorin lean in to Gandalf as I read. I muttered under my breath, “Terms: Cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one-fourteenth of total profit, if any.” then I got the the injuries list. I must have let some of my amusement leak out as I read, “Present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence thereof including, but not limited to lacerations, evisceration... incineration?”

Bofur interrupted me, sounding amused himself, “Aye. He'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye.” I raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was having fun and he continued, “Think furnace, with wings.” I slowly began to grin as he said, “Flash of light, searing pain then: poof! Your nothing more than a pile of ash.”

I couldn't help it. I really tried not to hold it back, but I chuckled. Which startled them, I think may have even scared them a bit, “Only if he hits you dead on with the flames. Eh? I could just lose an arm or a leg. Maybe singe my eyebrows off. Or he could eat me, that could work.”

Thorin's face became a thundercloud as he snarled, “You think this is a joke?”

I sobered and looked him right in the eye as I said in complete truth, “No, I only laugh because that's all a person can do.”

He looked confused and I saw an ink well on the counter and went over to it, signing my name on the contract as I explained, “We all die sometime.”

Signed I walked up to Thorin and shoved it into his chest, “Death smiles at us all Thorin Oakenshield. All a person can do, is smile back.”

Grinning at him I turned and said to Gandalf, “I'm going for a walk. I know you would like to discuss the trip with them and you've already explained it to me.” He nodded and I headed out without another word and I heard him talk to the others about me, trying to convince them that I wouldn't be a burden. Outside I took a deep breath of cool air and didn't go far, just to a rock outside the fence. Sitting on it I looked up at the stars, wondering how this journey would go, with the Dwarves disliking me so. I surely didn't trust them, but that didn't mean I could get along with them.

Cracking a smile that was sad, I thought bitterly, “ _Since when does anyone like me. One with no friends, no family or even a home. I'll just make the most of it, it's all I can do.”_

Sighing heavily I got up and went back into the house and saw Gandalf still at the table smoking a pipe and the Dwarf's in the living room by the hearth. I sat at the table, wondering if I should say anything. Then the Dwarves started singing.

I crossed my arms on the table, resting my chin on them and listened.

“ _Far over the misty mountains cold,_  
 _To dungeons deep and caverns old,_  
 _We must away, ere break of day,_  
 _To find our long-forgotten gold._  
  
 _The pines were roaring on the height,_  
 _The winds were moaning in the night,_  
 _The fire was red, it flaming spread,_  
 _The trees like torches blazed with light.”_

I felt sad as I saw the Dwarves move to go to bed and I looked at Gandalf, seeing sadness in his eyes, even if he wasn't looking at me but staring at the wall. He knows the pain they were feeling. The pain of losing family, loved ones and home to the dragon. The dragon took everything from them, and all they wanted to do was get their home back.

Curling my face into my arm I thought solemnly, “ _I'll still help them. Even if they hate me, I will help them reclaim their home, even if I don't have one.”_ With that last thought I drifted off to sleep.


	4. Laddybuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana gets a new horse and the name is fitting.
> 
> "Laddybuck" is slang, and slightly insulting. A "lad" is a boy, and a "buck" is a young horse... so, laddybuck is "a young boy with bad manners, like an untrained horse."

Next morning I woke up at dawn, as usual and sat up muffling a groan. Having slept in the same position all night my back was not happy. Seeing no one around but hearing them outside, I stretched till I popped, gathered my pack, walked outside and saw the Dwarves outside packing up some ponies, saddling others and a horse. Gandalf waved me over, “I was about to wake you up. I sent Dwalin and Gloin to acquire a horse for you.”

I nodded, yawning and then went to help Fili and Kili saddle the ponies, who were fidgeting and excited to be going as well. The one on the left had thick blond hair that was braided back intricately, with several silver beads clasping them. His mustache was braided as well, and his greyish-green eyes sparkled with mischief. He had tanned skin and was wearing a furred surcoat over a maile shirt. He had four swords that I could see strapped to his body, as well as two throwing axes.

The dwarf on the right was younger with dark brown hair. He had no braids, or beads, but had his hair pulled away from his face by an intricately engraved silver clasp. His brown eyes were cheerful and equally as mischief. He was paler than the other, and leaner. He had a surcoat as well, though his was a mix of leather and wool. He had a bow strapped over his back and a single sword belted at his side.

Fili and Kili glanced at each other when I came to help but shrugged once they saw I knew what I was doing. I talked gently to the ponies to calm them and they settled. Swiftly, I saddled four of the ponies before I heard a noise. Dwalin and Gloin was coming up the road leading with two ropes, a horse that was dark gray in color, tack looking like it was tied while the horse was bucking and it was very unhappy. It snorted, tried to rear and danced around. Gandalf said, displeased, “This horse is too wild. Why did you buy it?”

Dwalin hung onto the horse as Gloin let go to explain that this was the only horse they could purchase. The horse suddenly reared, lifting Dwalin off the ground and I quickly went over to him before he could get trampled and seized the horses halter, forcing him down, “Now that's enough of that my laddy buck.”

Surprised by the extra weight it went down on all fours and I soothed, “Calm down, your alright.”

He shifted, as if unsure he was going to rear again and I gently breathed into it's nose. Dwalin growled something that sounded like lunch and the horse being the main course. Then the horse stopped fussing, looked me over curiously and blew into my face in a greeting. I said softly, “You can let go Master Dwalin.”

Dwalin stared and cautiously let go of the halter. Smiling I fished an apple from my pocket and let the horse eat it as I called, “It's alright Gandalf, he'll be fine.”

Everyone stared as the horse became well behaved and let me remove the saddle, then put it on him correctly. It wasn't much of a saddle, more like a piece of wood and leather that would have to do. I hoped it wouldn't fall apart on me. The horse didn't have a bridle so I just used the rope and hooked it on each sides of the halter to create reins and then looked at the others with my best innocent face on, “I like animals and they tend to like me.” by way of explanation. Gandalf chuckled and I tied my pack onto the horses back and then waited for the others. I saw one having trouble getting on his pony and without being asked I helped the plump red haired Dwarf with a big braid over his chest up with a boost. His name was Bombur and he seemed startled when he saw it was me but I just gave him a smile. I went over and swung up onto my horse's back. I cooed in his ear and said, “I think I'll name you Laddybuck.”

Laddybuck just gave a whole body shake, startling a laugh out of me and I moved as Thorin rode at the head of the company and then waited as the others went on, Gandalf in the middle and nudged Laddybuck to join him.

Gandalf smiled at me and I grinned back, settling back to enjoy the ride and looked around at this new world. Wondering what awaited us.

0o0

That night I watched the Dwarves make camp and was awed in the quick and well used to routine they used to do it. Soon we had a fire going thanks to Gloin, Bombur was cooking something in a pot over the stove, and Fili and Kili were unloading the ponies. I was about to help them when I saw Laddybuck turning to look at Fili. I saw Laddybuck begin to move toward the young Dwarf. Grabbing his halter in a vice grip I forced his head around to look at me and scolded him quietly, “Now none of that or I’ll muzzle you like a dog.”

He tried to pull away from me but I had a hold of him good enough that he couldn't break free. I said firmly, “Be civil Laddybuck. I don't want them killing you because you hurt them. And honestly I wouldn't be able to stop them. I'm a guest on this quest and they won't listen to me. So behave.”

Laddybuck shifted and finally lowered his head in submission. I rubbed his ears and let him go, unsaddling and him and giving him a rub down. Glancing at the Dwaves, glad that none of them seemed to see me talking to a horse I decided to just sit back out of the way. Patting Laddybuck I sent him over to the ponies to eat and settled down on a patch of grass at the edge of the camp. Thorin, Balin and Gandalf were on the other side discussing the path they were to take and the others did their own things, chatting cheerfully and eagerly waiting for the food.

At that moment I felt the weight of everything catch up with me and began to nod off. Before I knew it I fell over and with a sigh, fell asleep. I didn't see the looks of distaste or scoffs from the Dwarves, nor Gandalfs fond smile. Laddybuck came over a few minutes later to eat while keeping an eye on his sleeping rider.


	5. Tales in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili try to scare Ariana one night, and a story comes out on how deep the hatred of Orcs can go

A few days later we were camped by a cliff, Fili and Kili keeping watch and I rested with my back to a boulder, sword resting in my lap, waiting for sleep. But it didn't come as I listened to the annoying snores of Bombur and the others. I swore they could shake the mountain loose with their snores. Tho it was interesting to watch a group of moths being sucked in with each breath and then exhaled back out into a cloud. Finally giving up, I got up and with a sigh went over to see how Laddybuck was doing. Burying my hands into his warm mane I murmured praises into his ear until a terrible screech rang through the air. Hair stood up at the back of my neck and I moved closer to the fire, hand on my sword hilt, “What was that?”

Another scream was heard and Kili said softly as he studied the dark, “Orcs.”

“Orcs?!” My voice must have been louder than I thought because Thorin jolted awake. But my attention went to Fili when he said, “Throat cutters. There'll be dozens of them out there. The low lands are crawling with them.”

Kili said softly, “They strike in the wee hours of the night. Quick and quiet, no screams. Just lots of blood.”

Glancing back at the cliff I heard them chuckle and glared, only to be startled when Thorin snapped, “You think that's funny? You think a night raid by Orcs is a joke?”

Kili said meekly, “We didn't mean anything by it.”

Thorin growled as he stalked by me, “No you didn't. You know nothing of the world.”

Thorin's words rang in my ears, something was there underneath what he said. A great sadness, and hatred. Balin came up and soothed, “Don't mind him laddie. Thorin has more reason than most to hate Orcs.”

I stood there as Balin told the story of how Thorin's grandfather tried to take back the Dwarf Kingdom of Moria when the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, only it was overrun by Orcs. Goosebumps ran down my arms as he told of the battle and the many dead that fell under the Orcs blows. And one, the pale Orc, Azog the Defiler, wanted to destroy the line of Durin and beheaded King Thror.

Thorin's father went missing and Azog tried to kill Thorin. Thorin stood against him with only an oaken branch as a shield and then grasped a fallen sword and took off Azog's hand. Azog learned that day that the line of Durin would not be so easily broken. Balin continued after a pause, “Our forces rallied, and drove the Orcs back. And our enemy had been defeated. But there was no feast, nor song that night. For our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived. And I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow. There is one, I could call king.”

I watched as the other Dwarves who were awake looked at Thorin, who stood at the edge of the cliff in thought and turned towards us. I asked Balin softly, “And the Pale Orc, what happened to him?”

Thorin growled behind me, “He slunk back into the hole whence he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago.”

I looked at Gandalf and Balin, who shared a look and I wasn't so sure. Going back over to Laddybuck I petted him as what I had been told went through my mind. Looking out at the cliff face across the gorge I suddenly froze. I could have sworn something moved, and I had seen two shining eyes watching us. Then it was gone. A chill went down my spine and I went over quietly, murmuring in Gandalfs ear what I had seen. He reassured me it must have been a deer. But I was not reassured, my instincts told me it meant trouble. But I let it go, knowing I had to trust Gandalf so I settled down again to sleep, deciding to keep alert just in case.


	6. Prickly Porcupine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hard feelings still around, Ariana attempts to smooth some feathers

As days went by. The Dwarves weren't warming up to me, and I believed that it was because Thorin didn't like me. They followed his example and pretty much gave me the cold shoulder. It didn't help when I warned them not to wake me by touch except with a nudge because I nearly gave poor Ori a heart attack when I tackled him to the ground.

Quickly apologizing, I saw the glares and dislike all around me. I grimaced as Ori dashed behind Dori. Dwalin looked about to take my head, along with Ori's brothers. I was secretly terrified of the big stoic tattooed Dwalin. He made sure to keep between me and Thorin, which annoyed me as much as worried me. Did he really think I would hurt any of them on purpose?

Gandalf didn't seem very pleased by them and would have said something but I stopped him. The Dwarves couldn't be forced to like me, and no amount of nagging by Gandalf would change that. So I just helped where I could. The only bit that I liked was the few times the Dwarves brought out their instruments and played. I was shocked to see Thorin play a harp and played it well. But they only played a few times, and I couldn't help but feel like it was my fault.

I unsaddled the ponies, checked them over each night when we stopped and then gathered fire wood. That was the most they would let me do or at least needed me to do. I wouldn't mind so much if they weren't so keen to show their displeasure by snatching things out of my hands such as cooking utensils when I tried to help cook or shoving me away from a pony. At night I looked at the bowl, noticed the half rations and held back a sigh. Eating, I figured I would need to start cooking my own meals or starve. Laddybuck was the only one they let me saddle and brush myself because he didn't like the Dwarves and would bite at them, tho he didn't seem to mind Gandalf.

Shaking my head when a saddle was yanked from my hands _again_ , I turned and walked off into the woods. I heard murmurs, knowing I was being watched but ignored them. I had realized that there was something _else_ I could do. Fixing a sling out of some cloth in my pocket I hummed a light tune as I walked deeper into the woods. When I finally couldn't hear the Dwarves I stopped humming, took a deep breath, and _listened_.

Normally I was very attuned with the earth and animals around me. But it was _very_ distracting so I just listened when I needed to and tried to ignore the rest that wasn't important. Now I listened carefully, blocking out any _feeling_ of the animals, bending down and picking up a couple small stones. Then I heard something and started spinning my sling. Muscles tight, ears twitching at the slightest sound, I saw the rabbit jump out of a bush and let go.

The pebble hit it right between the eyes and I went over and snapped it's neck. Tying it by it's hind feet with a string to my belt I waited, listened and repeated my sling throw. Five rabbits and a porcupine later, that I carried in the other hand, I headed back to camp. Humming a tune I smiled at the shocked looks and handed the rabbits to Bombur, who usually cooked and said, “You skin these and I’ll skin the porcupine.”

Not waiting for a yes or no I flipped out a dagger, went out of the camp and started to skin the porcupine. Fili and Kili came over to watch first out of curiosity, followed by Nori. I ignored them, all my attention on not getting pricked. I flipped it onto it's back, cut up it's belly then around the neck arms and legs. Then carefully rolling the skin off I then gutted it and held out the finished carcass to Fili, “Would you mind giving that to Bombur while I get rid of the insides and quills?”

He took it and I buried the guts and the skin a good distance from camp, making sure the hole was deep enough no one would accidentally step on the quills through the dirt. Cleaning my knife I settled myself down just on the edge of camp. I watched as Bombur cooked what I had brought, which was a good thing because the Dwarves ate _a lot,_ especially Bombur. He was a big dwarf, and he seemed nice but like the others, hadn't warmed up to me.

When the food was done, I waited till everyone was served before getting mine, some of the Dwarves got snippy if I went ahead of them. When I got my food I thanked Bombur and asked him nervously, “I hope you don't mind porcupine. I just saw it and I thought it'd taste good?” His smile calmed my nerves, “Oh no, porcupine is real tasty. You'll like it in the the stew.” I smiled at him, “I always like your food Bombur.”

He seemed pleased and before I could take my bowl back he ladled some more in. I smiled gratefully at him before I took my food to go visit Laddybuck, not in the mood for the looks or glares around the camp fire. Once I was done, I cleaned my bowl and went back over to the camp. My mind was occupied with thoughts of how I was going to cook my own meals without insulting Bombur or the others and I nearly had a heart attack when Gloin jumped next to me, looking at me like he had seen a ghost.

He snapped, “Where did you come from?” Looking around, confused I pointed at the horses, “Over there. You alright Master Gloin?”

He glared at me and said firmly, “I'm fine, but you can't go sneaking up on people like that.” Realizing what the fuss was about I smiled at him apologetically, “My apologies. I'll keep that in mind.”

He grunted and after giving back my bowl to Bombur with praise of the good food, went back to brush Laddybuck, noting that Kili was gone. I concentrated on brushing Laddybuck, realizing that I must have used my misdirection to sneak up on Gloin, tho not on purpose.

Hearing a yelp and then a commotion I went back to the others to find them around Kili and as I got closer I saw that his forearm, from the elbow down to his wrist was covered in porcupine needles. I heard him try to explain through yelps as his brother Fili tried to yank a few out, “I was just trying to catch one. Ariana caught _hers_ by hand.”

I shook my head as Thorin glared at me like this was my fault and said calmly, “I killed it with a sling Kili. And you've got quite a lot of quills there.”

He yelped as Oin then tried to yank one, which made the others want to try and I chided the Dwarves, not at all cowed by them if it meant that Kili could be helped, “Now stop that! Come over here Kili and I’ll get them out of your hide while keeping it intact. I've gotten stabbed before and know how to get the quills out.”

I went over to my pack and he practically hid behind me to get away from the others, kicking at his brother who tried again. I sat on a log and took out my sharpening stone and then one of my throwing knives. He hesitated for a sec, before I said calmly, “Or you can have Oin yank them out.” He sat quickly in front of me and I sharpened the knife till it was razor sharp and said, “This will hurt a bit, but hold still.”

He looked a bit alarmed but nodded and Fili came to stand by him, which made him feel better. I took his arm and swiftly cut the ends of the quills off, explaining, “The quills are hollow and full of air see? If you cut them before you pull, they deflate enough so that they don't hurt as bad when you pull them out.”

One by one I pulled out the quills, and was finally done at quill number 25. Oin had came over to watch curiously and handed me some salve, teasing Kili as I put the yellow goop on and then wrapped it, “There, good as new. But best leave the porcupines alone from now on ya? Or shoot it with your bow.”

He nodded vigorously and I handed him the quills, “Throw these into the fire please.”

He did, with much pleasure and then started arguing with his brother, who was calling him a fool. Smiling softly I put my throwing knife back up my sleeve and put away my sharpening stone, settling back to watch the others. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Bifur came up and sat down on the log next to me. I hated to admit but the Dwarf half scared me. He only spoke Dwarvish and with hand gestures and grunts. Not to mention the Orc ax head protruding from his skull was a bit odd.

He was staring at me and I cocked my head to the side, wondering if he wanted something. He grunted something and waved his hands around. Frowning in confusion, but was almost determined to understand what he was saying I tried to gesture back. He grinned slightly and slowed his hands. I blinked when I realized he was motioning like he was shooting a bow, but more in a jerky fashion. I shook my head and pulled out the cloth in my pocket and showed him how I put a pebble in it and slung it around but didn't release the stone.

I heard chuckles and looked over as Gloin, who was heartily eating some more porcupine, teased, “How on earth did you hunt with a sling? It's a weak toy, can't possibly be of any use.”

I teased back good naturally, “Maybe, but you seem to like the porcupine my _weak_ toy brought to the meal.” I grinned as he scowled at me, then Bifur waved him off and grunted something else, waving towards a tree. Then he stood and motioned the swinging something and then tapped a knot on a tree trunk. Startled to realize that I knew what he was saying I laughed and nodded, “Aye Bifur.”

He backed up to me and gestured for me to go ahead. I eyed the knot for a second, winding up my sling and with a swift throw and a crack, the pebble hit the knot. I heard a whistle behind me as Bifur clapped and I grinned at him. Sitting back down he sat beside me and brought out a hunk of wood and a carving knife from his pockets. Curious I watched as he carved away, able to ignore the others as I watched. Smiling softly at this gruff Dwarf carving so gently, I turned and rustled into my pack and pulled out my small book of blank pages and bound in leather. Then I produced the inkwell and quill to write with. Dipping my quill in the ink I soon became engrossed in my drawing.

Just as Bifur grunted and put away his knife I carefully used one of my knives to cut away the page and held it out to him. He blinked, took it and then laughed a big guffing laugh that had me smiling at him. He seemed to really like the realistic porcupine I drew him and then he held out something to me. Curious I opened my hand and he dropped into it, a small porcupine of amazing detail. Laughing myself, I held out my hand and we clasped forearms like soldiers might, “Thank you Bifur. I'll treasure it.”

Bofur translated in Dwarf for me. This earned me a big grin from the Dwarf. I tucked the porcupine with my book safely into my pack and got curled up in my cloak, settling down on the ground with my back to the log. Pretending to fall asleep for a moment, I saw the other Dwarves look over the drawing I had given Bifur and they seemed impressed. Hiding a smile I closed my eyes, about to go to sleep. But something cold touching my cheek nearly made me jump out of my skin, and I whipped my head around to stare into the deep brown eyes of a black and white face.

Leaning my head back to get a better look I realized it was a small badger. The badger smelled musky and earthy and let loose a big yawn. Smiling softly as I heard, “ _You smell nice, may I rest with you?”_

I glanced at the Dwarves, they hadn't noticed and opened my cloak with a nod. The badger shuffled off the log and careful of it's big claws, curled up in my lap like a cat. I guessed it must have been a busy night for the young badger, because it instantly fell asleep. I covered us with my cloak once more and glanced up once more, freezing when I saw Gandalf watching. He smiled softly, winked at me with a deeply knowing blue eye and then turned to ask Dori a question.

Smiling softly, I settled back to sleep, knowing that the badger could leave without the others noticed. And I was glad for the company, even with Laddybuck behind me, it felt nice to have a presence in touching distance. Burying my fingers into it's course fur I felt it snuggle closer as I drifted to sleep.


	7. Making a friend out of fear?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana feels bad that Ori is scared of her and tries to make it up to him

A few days later I realized that Ori didn't just dislike me. He _feared_ me. Which made me feel terrible. So I tried to make it up to the lad, first by apologizing or helping him with some of his chores. I made little progress, mostly because he would hide behind Dori, the eldest brother of the Ri's, and Dori would politely direct me somewhere else while at the same time giving me this disapproving mother hen look as he fussed over Ori.

But I was determined and decided that if I wanted to make it up to Ori, I’d have to watch and wait for my chance.

That moment came the next morning.

A scratching noise caught my ears and I opened my eyes groggily and looked over, seeing Ori using the oncoming dawn to draw or write into his book that he always carries. Raising my head slightly I wondered what he was doing since he was facing away from the camp. Then I saw the herd of deer a few feet away grazing as the Dwarves slept. Except for Nori, who was on the morning watch. Nori was a Dwarf that had his hair and braids made up to look like a fluffy star, even his eyebrows were braided back to his head. He was sitting on the other side of the camp, smoking his pipe.

Then suddenly Gloin, who snored like a bear, gave a grunt and snort in his sleep and suddenly sat up. Startling the deer into flight and they raced back into the woods. Gloin got up with a groan and then tottered to the edge of the camp and behind the trees. Ori looked so disappointed as he gazed at his book I immediately knew what to do.

Getting up silently I saw Nori watching me curiously and I put my finger to my smiling lips and sneaked over to Ori. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I touched his shoulder but quickly covered his mouth and hushed him before he woke up Dori. His brown eyes were wide and frightened and I whispered calmly, “Come. They didn't get far.”

Taking his hand gently I smiled reassuringly at him and he hesitated for a moment but it seemed his curiosity got the best of him and he followed me. I gave a little wave to Nori so that he wouldn't worry and lead Ori into the trees as I listened carefully. When we came to a small clearing I ushered him down as we saw the herd of deer. I gave a little hum to get the deer's attention and clucked my tongue. Somehow animals always knew when I wouldn't hurt them, and this was no different. The buck that Ori had been drawing came over to sniff my hands and I gently petted his neck, making his acquaintance.

Once the buck relaxed I went over to Ori, took his hand and lead him to the buck. He was smiling hugely and his hands were shaking with excitement as he gently and carefully pet the buck. The buck seemed to enjoy it and that made his does come over for some pets too. I quietly asked them what we wanted and they were interested and agreed to stay in the clearing for Ori to do his drawings.

He excitedly sat down and instantly forgot the world as he focused on his drawings. I sensed something and glanced over in time to see some red hair disappear behind a tree. It wasn't red enough to be Gloin and he couldn't sneak up on us if he tried so I guessed it was Nori.

Smiling softly I waited patiently as Ori drew and once I was sure he had enough drawings I tapped his shoulder and motioned that we had to go back to camp. He seemed a bit disappointed but the buck let him pet him again so he seemed happy as we headed back to camp. I said quietly as I lead him, “I _am_ sorry for that morning. I really didn't mean to frighten you. I just...don't do well when strangers wake me up.”

Ori gave me a shy little grin and clutched his book to his chest, “I accept your apology. The others asked me to do it and I plum forgot your warning before. And thank you, for this. It was amazing.”

I grinned at him and we got back as the others were starting to wake and I packed up my blanket and cloak as Gloin came back from the woods, looking relieved. Ori and I exchanged a look and bit back giggles as Gloin started the fire again. Bombur fixed up breakfast and I took my plate of potatoes, sausage and bread from him, eyeing the two sausages, and small portions of bread and taters.

Sighing I sat down and was pleased when Ori sat next to me. He shyly smiled and his smile grew as Dori, of course, sat next to him. Dori was looking between us suspiciously and Ori excitedly told him about his deer drawings. Tho I was surprised when he left out us going into the woods to draw them. But I guessed it was because Dori wouldn't like him going off into the woods with me alone. Ah well.

I blinked as Nori sat on my others side, a huge plate of food I ignored and returned his smile shyly. He seemed to be happy for his brother. I ate my portions, sausages first and watched Fili and Kili poke each other before eating my potatoes. Then I had to do a double take. I had three sausages on my plate of half eaten potatoes and slice of bread. Cocking my head to the side I happened to look up when something was shouted and caught a movement in the corner of my eye. When I looked down, my piece of bread had doubled in size. And when I looked at Nori, he was stuffing his cheeks with a piece of bread that looked familiar.

Warmth bloomed in my chest and I smiled at him before eating, and sneaking his sausages back when he wasn't looking and getting more bread from his plate. He seemed amused by this and we switched items when the other wasn't looking and was choking down our laughter by the time our plates were empty. When the others looked at us, we just showed innocent faces.

0o0

The next day, I caught Nori near by, looking as innocent as you pleased. I eyed him curiously before I turned and threw Laddybucks saddle onto his back just as I saw a flicker as Nori passed my pack. Amused I turned and suddenly tripped, crashing into Nori with a yelp. He caught me, startled and I apologized quickly before going back to Laddybuck, flustered. Or so it seemed, Nori took three steps before he froze. He turned, wide eyed as I grinned, held up Bifir's carving of the porcupine and a small pouch of money. Nori had filched the carving from my pack and I filched it back along with his money. He laughed, coming over and clapping me on the shoulder, “Well played.”

I snickered and handed back his money, “Not bad yourself.” Dori looked over, suspicious but we just showed innocent faces before Nori went back to his pony and I tied my pack to my saddle. I nearly jumped out of my skin when Thorin growled behind me, “What was that about?” and saw Laddybuck turn his head.

I lunged and grabbed Laddybuck's halter just as he struck and I was mildly impressed when Thorin didn't so much as flinch when Laddybuck's teeth just missed his nose. I scolded the gelding gently as I pulled him back and didn't let go of his halter, “Be nice Laddybuck.”

Laddybuck snorted and Thorin glared at the horse as if he was the cause of all his problems. I asked innocently, “Can I help you Thorin?” Wondering why he had to put a damper on things, like a rain cloud that wouldn't go away.

His glare whipped to me and he snarled, “Get mounted, your holding us up.” I couldn't hide the snort as Thorin turned, and this only made him snap back to me and growl, “What was that?”

Holding back a heavy sigh I said as calmly as I could, “Right, sorry. Didn't mean to hold us up.” I paused before swinging into the saddle and turned back to him, saying innocently as he glared, “Are we going or should we wait for you?”

He almost looked like he wanted to sputter but of course he was too important for such a thing. So he just stormed over to his pony and I saw Gandalf hide a grin and the others hiding surprised faces. Trying not to roll my eyes I shifted in the saddle, only for Laddybuck to buck with a cry of pain. Jolted I could only grab a handful of mane as Laddybuck exploded to a bucking frenzy.

Luckily we were on the outside of the group, because I would have hated that the others got hurt while I tried frantically to hold on. But luck was not on my side however as I heard a sickening snap and I was sent flying with the saddle still between my knees.

Knowing how to land without hurting myself, I tucked and rolled free of the leather and rolled to a stop a few feet away. Breath knocked out of me, I laid stunned for a moment. Shaking my head I thumped my chest to get air back into my lungs as I sat up, wheezing.

Thorin thundered up first on his pony, face like a thundercloud and I waved him off before he could dismount and panted as I slowly got to my feet, “I'm fine.” It came out as a squeak.

Shaking myself off before running to Laddybuck who looked very shamefaced, head almost to the ground. Feeling him over as the others raced up I saw a small puncture wound on his back and grabbed the saddle where it lay, a nail had broken through the wood and pierced the horses hide.

I called to the others as they arrived, “I'm fine. This saddle is a piece of crap tho. A nail got Laddybuck.”

Yanking my pack free of the saddle, I tossed the saddle to the side. Digging through my pack as I heard Balin say at Gandalf regrettably, “She can't ride one of the ponies, they have enough of a burden as it is without another rider.”

I produced a small jar of horse salve as the others argued what to do. Laddybuck nuzzled my arm in apology and I rubbed his forehead, whispering that I forgave him and asking if he was alright. He nodded his head and I called calmly, “It's alright Master Balin. I can still ride Laddybuck. Just without a saddle.” The wound was far enough back it wouldn't bother him and I slipped on my pack and then with ease swung myself onto Laddybuck's bare back.

Settling and making sure I wouldn't aggravate his wound I patted Laddybuck's neck encouragingly and gave Thorin a pointed look. He looked over me once more as if to make sure I was fine and I just pulled some leaves from my hair. Then Thorin called to move out.

I waved for some of the others to pass until Laddybuck was ready to move, he shivering as if he was waiting on a beating. I moved him to the back of the company and whispered soothing sounds and praises into his ear. He slowly calmed down and sighed heavily in relief. I patted his neck comfortably and looked around at our surroundings curiously as we rode through a more forestry area.


	8. Enough is enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin goes for a different approach to try and get Ariana to leave and it back fires in a big way

The next night however I was surprised Thorin told me that it was my turn to take the first shift of night watch. It wasn't that I couldn't do it, I just didn't expect him to show me that kind of trust.

I should have realized he was only doing it to be mean. After he ordered me to take the first watch, which lasted till midnight, for days in a row. I saw the other Dwarves smirks and amused looks at the bags under my eyes and yawns. Thorin even started making wench remarks and more “go home” jokes that were rubbing me raw. Gandalf's quelling looks did nothing so I decided to just ignore them to the best of my ability.

However, I would admit that not everyone was giving me a hard time. Balin tried to get Dwalin and Thorin to stop at first, but soon found that he couldn't, so stayed out of it. Dori was too polite to tease, but he was obviously amused. Nori rolled his eyes and tried to distract me with conversation and Ori stared at his hands uncomfortably. Fili and Kili looked unsure what to do, ultimately staying out of it and Bifir was in his own head most of the time and Bombur didn't tease, just shook his head. I rode near Gandalf more and he would explain some more things about Middle-earth, or be busy with his own thoughts.

Rolling my eyes at Gloin when he said some rambunctious joke about house wives, I finally couldn't keep my eyes open. I let Laddybuck go into the middle of the company between Nori and Kili, ordering him not to harm anyone and lied down on his neck, ready for a nap. I heard Dwalin growl from behind Ori, “Falling asleep on your horse is a good way to get yourself killed!”

I looked back at him sleepily, pushing down my ire and instead saying calmly, “Dwalin, the only way someone could get me off of Laddybucks back is to kill me first. A few winks of sleep isn't going to kill anyone so leave me be.”

Closing my eyes, I heard a horse approaching. Laddybuck snorted a warning before dancing away from what I guessed to be a grab for his reins and then slipped back in line between Fili and Kili. I cracked one eye open as Dwalin tried a few more times to either grab the reins or dump me from Laddybucks back. Laddybuck dodged him easily and was still smooth enough to keep me on his back. Dwalin finally barked for Fili and Kili to lend a hand but Laddybuck wouldn't let any of the Dwarves near me. Yawning hugely I wrapped my arms around his neck and stuck to him like a burr as he finally settled next to Gandalf, who ordered the Dwarves to stop their nonsense and watch the road.

I smothered my laughter into Laddybucks mane and Gandalf chided, “Really, your acting like children. Ariana won't fall and as Laddybuck has proven you can't get her off. So leave the girl be.”

Thanks to Gandalf I got in a few hours of sleep as we rode.

But when we stopped for the night I was still given the first watch, and decided that this was getting old, fast. Especially when Gloin and Dwalin started calling me wench. “grab that piece of fire wood wench.” “That wasn't a smart move wench.”

My temper was starting to spike as I wondered if I would get in trouble by spending the night away from the Company. I quietly discussed this with Gandalf but while he agreed I would be fine, he shook his head saying that it would make things worse. Instead Gandalf offered to take first watch since this was my tenth day in a row. I could have kissed him, until Thorin said haughtily, “If she can't handle it, then she should go home to her mother!”

This sent a stab to my chest and my ire flared from a burning candle to a roaring bonfire. My spine went ram rod straight and my eyes flashed dangerously. But no matter how angry I was, I wasn't about to loose it over something so insignificant. I hoped.

Instead I smiled thinly at Gandalf and said tensely, “Thank you Gandalf. I accept.”

Thorin's glare at me was _almost_ impressive and the shocked looks of the others was _almost_ priceless. I went over to my pack to get my cloak, ignoring them quite well I thought. Until I heard Thorin approach, his heavy boots thudding in his anger and he snarled, “You can't disobey my orders wench.”

“ _So much for keeping my temper in check_.” I thought vaguely.

I spun and snarled in his face, “The hell I _can't_ Thorin Oakenshield!” He looked shell shocked as I finally said what I had been wanting to say to this knucklehead, “I am not your _wench!_ I am not your _servant!_ I am not your loyal _subject_! I am an equal member of the Company and I will do as I damn well please when I haven't gotten a decent nights sleep in over a week and you have the _goal_ to come and get in _my_ face!? Call me a wench again and I'll hit you so hard your _ancestors_ will bleed! You better leave me the hell alone before I _rip_ out your tongue and _strangle_ you with it _!”_

Fury rolled off me in waves and Thorin to an involuntary step back. Spinning on my heel I grabbed my pack and gave a whistle, which had Laddybuck came trotting over to me eagerly. Having an idea of where I could go camp, I said tightly to Gandalf, “I need some time to myself. I'll be back later tomorrow.”

I gave the group one more glare as I swung up onto Laddybucks back, nodding to Gandalf in farewell when I saw his nod of approval. Laddybuck gave a bit of a rear in his excitement, and then in a burst of speed, galloped off into the night. I guided him easily with my knees, trusting his eyes in the dark more than my own. After we had gone a decent distance I slowed him down near a rocky area where there was a few boulders that had rolled off the mountain and would make a cozy campsite. I slid off Laddybuck's back with a thank you and sent him to graze as I silently stewed over what had happened.

0o0

Gandalf looked down his nose at the Dwarves and huffed, “Well there you go Thorin, you wanted her gone and now she is. Are you happy now that you've lost your burglar?” Thorin snorted, stomping back to the fire and everyone glanced worriedly between him and the wizard. Gandalf shook his head sorrowfully, “What possessed you? Why must you torture the girl?”

Thorin glared at the flames and said firmly, “She has no place among us.”

Gandalf glared at his back, “She has done nothing to you but try and help!”

Thorin spun and snarled, “She does not belong with us! Send her home!”

Gandalf stood angrily and Thorin gulped as the wizard said firmly, “Do not believe you can order _me_ around either Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin slowly relented and said, “I apologize.” Gandalf huffed but slowly relaxed as he re-took his seat, “You all fear for her safety, that much is plain.” The Dwarves shifted under his gaze, either in embarrassment at trying to be kind, or in shame for not caring at all. Gandalf continued, “But she will prove herself and cannot do so when you do not give her the chance! Now you've made her run off, which I can not blame her in the least. She will decide to meet back with us or not. And I certainly hope she decides to rejoin us. If not, you only have yourself to blame when this quest fails.”

He settled back with his back to a tree, obviously not taking the first shift any longer. Dori got the shift instead and turned to tell Nori to watch Ori when he realized his thief of a brother was gone! He turned quickly, startled and asked, “Has anyone seen Nori?”

Everyone looked around and Ori said quietly from his spot by the fire, clutching his sketchbook worriedly in his hands, “He nipped off after Ariana. Said she shouldn't go off all alone.” Dori seemed horrified, thinking of Ariana's temper but Gandalf looked relieved, “Then we will hopefully meet them both tomorrow. Stop fussing Dori, Ariana won't hurt him.” Then with a twinkle in his eye as Dori began to relax he said innocently, “Unless of course he calls her a wench. Then lets hope she only bruises him a little.”

Dori's reaction, along with the uncomfortable looks from the others nearly made Gandalf laugh out loud.

0o0

Gathering some firewood I dug my fireplace and lined it with rocks. Pulling some bark from the wood I had gathered I used some of my frustrations on grinding it until it was fine tinder. Then I carefully set about building up the wood so that I could light the tinder and the wind wouldn't blow it out. There was a slight breeze but it wasn't cool yet. Pulling a flint from my pack I grumbled under my breath as I struck it near the tinder and then once I got a spark I carefully held my breath and nursed the spark into a flame. Then it spread to the kindling and then the wood and I sat back with a satisfied smirk.

I dug through my pack and found that I had slowly been eating through my stores because of my less than satisfying portions at meals. I only had a bit of jerky, a couple of wrinkly apples and a handful of dried fruit. Shaking my head I set about to eating this, knowing I could hunt tomorrow and gather more food as I went along the road.

As I ate, I was instinctively aware that I was all alone with just my horse. No loud snores, no glares or dirty looks. No rude remarks. The silence was almost a bliss but I knew that being by myself was a danger and would be sleeping with one eye open tonight. But at least I could get more sleep and didn't have to worry about offending someone.

My senses stretched out, sensing the earth and anything close that might be a threat. Something came across my attention and I scowled into the dark. Someone was out there, watching me from the trees. Getting up and making as if I had to use the bathroom, I slunk into the shadows and to the naked eye, disappeared. I slipped silently through the dark, drawing my dagger as I came towards the place where I had sensed the watcher. I was very surprised when I sneaked up silently behind the red haired, star shaped head of Nori. Frowning I grabbed his arm and whipped my other up to his neck, pressing the dull side of my dagger to his neck just enough so that he could feel the cold steel, “What are you doing here Nori?”

He held up his hand and said smoothly, “Oh just enjoying the night.” A twinkle in his eye and a grin on his lips told me he knew I wouldn't hurt him.

I snorted in disbelief and let him go, sheathing my dagger, “Enjoy it somewhere else.” He smiled good naturally at me, “Ouch she bites.” I saw his pony a couple feet away and motioned towards it, “Yes, now git.”

He just stood there with that grin and I wanted to slap him. Instead I sniffed and moved back to my fire, expecting him to follow. I knew from watching him that he wasn't the type to just leave. He did however, go get his pony and came up to the fire. He held up a bag that I recognized as Bomburs and said, “You let me stay, and I'll share some of this venison and cheese with you.”

My stomach growled on it's own, and bless him he didn't laugh or show his amusement except a small crinkle around his eyes. I looked up at the sky as if asking for patience and said as if in woe, “I guess I have no choice. Can't really get rid of you can I?” He grinned and said pertly, “No.”

I looked at him seriously and asked, a wanting to know burning in my chest, “But why? You have no obligation to me and I know Thorin didn't ask you. Why did you come?”

He looked at me, and I saw the deep intelligence in his eyes. The thief side that looked at me as if I was a lock to figure out. I gazed back shamelessly and he said softly, as if playing it off, “Well, a lass shouldn't be out here all alone and...”

I cut him off with a roll of my eyes and a huff, “Don't give me that. You know full well by now that I can take care of myself. But you should be back with your brothers. Why then, are you here?”

He gazed at me with something almost like respect and when he found that I wasn't going to let this go, he sighed heavily and gave me a real smile, “You made Ori smile.”

I stared at him like a dope. And he sent his pony over by Laddybuck, then split the venison and cheese with me. I ate this eagerly and I waited for Nori to finish as well before he continued, “We both know Dori smothers him, with love mind.” I withheld the snort as he settled down across the fire from me, “Ori is shy, bookish. I've never seen him open up to someone as quickly as he did you.”

I shook my head, not sure I understood, “But I scared him. I just wanted him to like me, even a little bit. And he seemed so sad when the deer bolted.”

Nori's smile widened, “You are a kind hearted lass. Not many would do anything like that for Ori. For any of us.”

My confused look spoke volumes and he sighed again, “It's why I figure most of the company can't stand you coming along. Firstly, your a woman. Second, your human.”

Cocking my head to the side, I tried to puzzle through this as I watched him pull out a pipe and start putting stuff in it. I finally gave up and said, “I'm sorry, but I don't understand.” He used a branch lit by the fire to light his pipe and took a deep drag before he answered, “We have traveled far and Men tend to look down on people smaller than them. Dwarves are a proud race and that tends to rub most people the wrong way. So as we traveled and worked, most of us haven't had the best...welcome from Men. They think they are better than us, that we are just stupid smiths and miners. And you are just a stark reminder of that.”

I stared at him, not for once thinking that something like this could be a reason why they didn't like me. I murmured, beginning to feel like I had landed in something too big for me, “So my presence is like rubbing salt in their wounds?” He shrugged, blowing a smoke ring, “Pretty much.”

Rubbing my forehead I tried to work my mind around this, many things making sense know. But I stiffened like a board at Nori's pitied look as he asked, “Why bother with this suicide of a quest? Just go home to your family, I’m sure they miss you terribly by now.”

I know he hadn't meant to, but his words sent daggers into my heart at the stark reminder that I had no one. I was alone. No home or family to go back to.

Something must have shown on my face because Nori took out his pipe and looked at me worriedly, “Lass? What is it?”

Coughing to clear my throat I pulled my pack over to get my blanket and said softly, “I can't.”

He frowned, eyeing me and I finally gathered my courage and looked him in the eye, “I have no one to return to and no home. No one misses me Nori, because I have no one.”

Breaking eye contact when his widened in horror and shame, “Oh, oh lass. I'm sorry. What we said to you...” I shrugged, fiddling with the blanket, “None of you knew, I can't really be offended when none of you knew.” His snort startled me and I looked up at him, seeing his eyes hard as stone but they softened when I looked at him. He said softly, “That doesn't make it right lass.”

I smiled slightly at him, trying to lighten his mood, “No, but so far the trip hasn't been all that bad. For instance, you call me lass instead of wench, girl or Burglar. That's something.” He cracked a smile, “And Ori is sweet, Bifir made me a carving, and you shared your food.”

I spread out my hands and said softly, “I just, I have a temper and if I didn't get away from the others I would probably hit someone and that wouldn't help anything.” He grinned cheekily, “Would be entertaining tho.” I shook my head at him but I was smiling too. Pulling my sword from my back I moved back to settle against a boulder, sword resting on my shoulder I felt myself beginning to trust Nori a bit. I asked him, “So I suppose your staying here tonight?”

I was surprised and a bit pleased when he shifted uncomfortably, “If you don't mind, not that I don't think you can handle yourself...but safety in numbers and all.” Grinning at him I said, “If you want. Laddybuck and Daisy will keep an eye out for trouble.” I cocked my head at him and said softly, “But if you want to go back to the others, that's fine too. I'll come back in the morning.”

I watched him think about it and saw the conflicting emotion in his eyes. I smiled warmly, “Go Nori. I don't think less of you and you can make sure the others don't come this way, not that I think they will. But I need some time for myself if that's alright.”

He raised an eyebrow and I saw the question in his eyes. Rolling my own eyes I said, “Laddybuck is a good guard dog. I'll be fine. I've spent most of my life living by myself and camping out like this. I'm not new at it.” He looked over at Laddybuck, who had heard us talking an stamped his hoof and shook his mane at Nori. Nori finally nodded and gave me a stern look, “By morning, or I’ll come get you lass.”

I chuckled and waved him off, “Go on, I’ll be there.”

He slowly stood and sighed comically, “Fine, if you insist.”

I teased, “I do.”

He chuckled and then gave me a stern look, “Be safe.”

I smiled softly, “You too. See you soon.”

He went and gathered his pony, saluting me before mounting. I stood and moved up to his pony, rubbing her ears and said to it, “Get him back to the others Daisy.”

Daisy nickered and nodded her head. I said to Nori, “See you soon.”

He grinned and reached into his saddlebag and handed me a bag with some more venison and cheese in it, enough for breakfast. He winked, turned Daisy and headed back to the others. Laddybuck came over and nudged my shoulder. I rubbed his forehead and heard him say, “ _Sleep, I’ll keep watch._ ”

I smiled gratefully at him and kissed his nose, “Thanks Laddybuck.” My shoulders sagged and I felt my tiredness double. I could barely get back to the boulder and drape my blanket over my shoulders, sword hidden underneath and fell into an exhausted sleep.


	9. Nori defends the girl, Dwarves are Dwarf-napped!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nori defends Ariana. And then they all get captured by bandits! Who will save them now?

When Nori returned to the camp he was pleased to see everyone unhappy about how things had turned out. Thorin was crankier than usual, glaring darkly into the night at the other end of the camp. Nori smiled slightly when Ori nervously glanced in the direction Ariana had gone. His brother was worried for Ariana. When Nori rode up Dori was the first to jump to his feet, full blown mother hen set in, “Where have you been!?”

Nori fought not to roll his eyes at his brothers mistrust in him and he didn't answer as he dismounted and unsaddled his pony. The others were obviously waiting with baited breath to find out where Ariana had gone, and he was going to enjoy this. He happened to notice that Gandalf was gone. He just shrugged, “Just for a bit of a ride.” And he took his sweet time brushing down his pony before tethering it with the others. Dori looked about ready to pop as Nori settled next to Ori, who looked at him eagerly, “Is Ariana alright?”

Nori smiled softly at his little brother, “Oh she's fine. Made camp a bit away from here and quite cozy.” Ori seemed relieved by this and Dori asked, calming down and sitting next to him, “Why didn't you stay with her?”

He glanced over where the wizard had been sitting, “Where did Gandalf get off to?” From everyone's reaction they hadn't noticed he had left. Nori hid his smile and said softly, “Oh well, wizards go where they will I suppose.” Nori shrugged at his brother and took out one of his daggers to clean, “She didn't want company.”

Dwalin snorted and Nori fought not to glare as the big dwarf sneered, “So the thief is afraid of a little female, eh?”

Nori chuckled, which surprised all of them, “Afraid? Nah, but I am not stupid. Ariana doesn't seem like the type of gal to have any problem knocking my head in if she pleased.” Gloin grunted, not believing but Nori just shrugged, going back to cleaning his dagger. He was almost surprised when Kili asked quietly, “Is she going to be alright by herself?”

Fili looked like this question had been on his lips as well. Both the Princes seemed to like Ariana and wanted to be her friend, but their fear of their Uncles disapproval had stopped them. Nori said soothingly, putting his dagger away, “She said that she's camped out alone before. She just needs some time to herself.”

Balin sighed heavily from where he was seated, “Not that I blame her, but it's unsafe to travel alone.” He settled back against a log, worried frown buried into his beard.

Nori grinned at the old Dwarf, “Ah but she has Laddybuck. He's as good as any guard dog.”

This seemed to reassure some of the others but Dwalin just grunted, “Can't handle the wilderness by herself, she should go back to her mother. She should just go home anyway, we don't need her.”

Nori's face hardened as he looked at Dwalin and said coolly, “She has no one to return to and no home. No family at all.”

Silence hit the Company like a sludge hammer and Nori raised one eyebrow at Dwalin, “And no friends I reckon. Not that we have been much in the way of companions, but I doubt all your cracks about her going home to a family she no longer has is helping anything.”

Dwalin at least looked a tad ashamed before grunting and stomping over to his bedroll. Balin, ever the quick one, looked appalled first before it spread to the rest. Nori just shrugged and said quietly, “Now you know. So stop nettling the poor girl, she's keeping up with us fine and does her share.”

He locked eyes with Thorin, showing how displeased with his leader he was and Thorin heaved a heavy sigh, “We'll deal with this more tomorrow. Get some sleep.”

Dori settled a comforting hand on both his brothers shoulders and went over to take first watch. Nori nudged Ori and they went over to their bedrolls. They settled down for the night and Nori listened to Ori's breathing level out before falling asleep himself.

Sometime later that night Nori woke to Ori, sitting up quietly. Nori glanced at his brother, barely glancing to see Dori sleeping on his other side. Oin was on watch a few feet away. Nori saw Ori glancing at a bush with a blush and then at the sleeping Dori. Nori knew Ori didn't want to wake Dori, who must have just gotten off watch and smiled at him, “Go, it's alright.”

Ori looked at him thankfully and went to go do his business in the bushes. Kili got up soon after with a sigh and followed Ori to the bushes. Nori settled down on his bedroll, waiting for his brother drowsily.

When Ori didn't return after a few minutes Nori felt his stomach twist in worry for his little brother. He carefully stood to go find Ori when he heard a rustle. He sighed in relief to see his brother walk out of the bushes, only to lunge for one of his knives when he saw Ori's mouth covered and a dagger at his throat by a man in ragged clothes. Ori looked terrified.

Nori barked warning and the others woke instantly, lunging for their weapons but he froze when another man came out of the bushes, arm around Kili's throat, holding him off his feet. The man snarled as a group of men surrounded them from the shadows, “Lay down your weapons or these two die right here!”

Kili struggled in the man's hold but could barely breath and was slowly turning blue. Thorin looked like he could spit fire but we were outnumbered three to one. He finally set down his weapon, and was followed by the others. Dori looked murderous and Nori snarled under his breath as he was searched and relieved of all of his knives. Then they were rounded up, ponies, packs and all and shoved into the night. Nori was actually grateful Ariana wasn't here.


	10. Dwarves in Distress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana realizes that the Dwarves are in trouble. Oh the chaos that follows her.

I awoke with a jolt. Looking around carefully I saw nothing amiss, and guessed it to be just after midnight. Laddybuck looked up from where he was dozing off and I stood. My instincts were a buzz. Something was wrong. And since nothing was wrong here...then the others! Grabbing my pack and shoving my blanket into it, I whistled to Laddybuck. Kicking dirt onto the coals of my fire I put my sword onto my back. I said to the horse, “I think there is something wrong with the others. We're going to go take a look.”

Slipping my pack on over my sword I saw Laddybuck cock his head at me, “ _I thought you were angry with them. And now you want to help them?”_

I nodded, grimacing, “I'm a glutton for punishment. And, not all of them are so bad. It can't hurt to check.”

Laddybuck just sighed but said no more as I swung on and we headed back towards the others. The closer we got the more I worried. It was too quiet, Gloins snores could be heard a mile away. But it was quiet, no animals could be heard and I didn't even hear ponies when we were nearly upon the camp. I stopped Laddybuck and looked at the embers of the camp fire. From what I could see, they had been there. But their bedrolls were still on the ground, tho no packs or ponies. And no Dwarves.

Slipping off Laddybuck I looked carefully at the ground, thankful the moon was bright enough for me to see some. From what I could see, they had been grabbed and trotted off somewhere by a large group of people. Listening carefully I finally heard a screech. Opening my mouth I screeched back and had to watch carefully as an owl silently drifted down to a tree near my head. It was a Great Horned Owl and it hooted, “ _Yes?”_

I smiled at it and asked, “Pardon me, but have you seen the Dwarves who were camped here?”

The owl turned it's head but not it's body to look behind him, “ _The Bandits came by and grabbed them. Took them to the Keep not long ago.”_

I frowned, glancing around worriedly, “Bandits? The Keep?”

The owl looked at me and said, “ _Yes, there's a fort at the base of those cliffs._ ” He looked to the right, “ _Den of thieves live there, they kidnap people to be forced into fights for pleasure.”_

I thanked him and the owl wished me luck before he took off to hunt. I quickly gathered the bedrolls and flopped them onto Laddybuck's back before getting on behind them and we headed for those cliffs, all the while I worried for the Dwarves and how I was going to free them.

0o0

I could hear the Fort before I could even see it and I stopped Laddybuck a ways from it and made sure he would stay put in the forest while I went to take a better look.

A lone cliff face loomed ahead and I could see a road cut into it that lead up to a huge cave that was fenced off and I could see smoke coming out so there might be buildings inside the fence. Basically it was a fortress. It had guards and torches posted and I heard the roar of the crowd. I hoped the Dwarves were alright and felt something touch my leg. I looked down at a small brown polecat who asked, “ _You want to go in?_ ”

I said softly to it as I knelt to see it better, “My friends are in there, I have to get them out.” The polecat moved up to the top of my knee and raised itself to look me in the face, “ _Kidnapped huh? Then they are probably going to be forced into the fights.”_

I heard another roar and I asked it, “How would I get them out before the fights?”

The polecat's nose twitched and it said, “ _You'd have to fight their fights for them. And give gold to the Master of the Thieves for an admissions fee. Or else they will tear you apart.”_

I hummed, thinking this over and it said, “ _I'll help you, let me ride on your shoulders and I’ll tell you the best places to get the gold you need and where the arena is. It's a maze in there and you may not have much time.”_ I looked at it in surprise and it have a toothy grin, _“I've been in there many times to get food. And I owe the Masters cat one for eating my mate and kits.”_

I ran my hand down it's soft back, “I'm sorry for your loss.” He nuzzled my hand and said, “ _My name is Cheese. If we get out alive, give me some cheese and we will call it even.”_

I grinned at him and stood, raising him so that he could ride on my shoulders, hidden in my hair. He said in warning, “ _But if you fight, they will make you fight in your underclothes to be sure you have no weapons hidden.”_

I grimaced but thanked him and went back to Laddybuck. There I explained to him what I was going to do while taking off my hidden sheaths and making sure my underclothes were secure. I put my sheaths and throwing knives into my pack and then fastened it on top of the bedrolls with some rope to Laddybuck's withers. He wished me luck and told me to call when I was ready for him. I gave him a final pat before fastening my cloak to my shoulders and over my head.

Breathing in deep to settle my nerves, I paused to gather my courage and then made my way towards the Den of Thieves. Scowl firmly in place I slipped into the shadows and up the ridge, unseen until I reached the gate. My glare and scowl made the guards notice me and think me a thief, but they weren't about to let just anyone in. Until I slipped them two silver pieces. Both guards were burly men who looked like they would sell their won mothers for a bit of coin.

They let me in, I sighed in relief even tho those were my last coins. Then I only had to listen to Cheese to know where to go for some easy steals. I thanked whatever deity was listening for my stroke of luck on finding Cheese. The buildings were meshed together and it really was a maze. The cave went way back into the cliff and there was more shady people there then I had ever seen in my life. And that was saying something.

I slipped through the rough looking people unnoticed and with a light hand, picked the pockets of whoever Cheese told me and came out loaded with silver and gold. I put the silver in one pouch and the gold in another. I could tell from the people I stole that they were the higher ups of this place, and thieves themselves. But apparently they didn't think to be stolen from here or from someone as good as me. I eyed the buildings and a wild grin formed on my face. Swiping some rope from an unattended cart, I went unnoticed as I made a few adjustments. Satisfied with my work I nodded to Cheese.

Next Cheese directed me to the arena and I found myself at the gates, guarded by two big guards. Hiding my face in shadow I flashed two silver coins and they disappeared into their hands and I was let in. The noise was almost deafening and I made my way through the crowd with well placed elbows and shoves. Finally finding myself at the edge, the arena reminded me of the Colosseum of Greece with its bowl shape and grand stands. I saw two men fighting in the arena, going at each other with daggers. Instead of watching the fight I scanned the crowd. Cheese nudged my neck with his nose and whispered in my ear, “ _That's the Master, the one with the scarred cheek. Next to him in the red vest is his right hand man.”_

I saw the men he was talking about. The Master was a decent looking fellow with a jagged scar on his right cheek bone, neat black hair slicked back and a goat tee. His right hand man looked like a rat with straw like hair, squinty eyes and buck teeth. A roaring cheer told me that the fight was over and the dead man was dragged from the arena and the winner given a purse and lead out. At Cheese's direction, I moved down the stage I was on and then down some stairs to a gate that lead into the arena. I heard the rat man yell, “And now! Our latest catch!” He pointed across the arena.

I looked across the arena to a cage built into the rock. Then the thirteen Dwarves of my Company was shoved into the arena by armed beefy guards and shoved into the cage. My heart worried for them, the older Dwarves kept Ori and the Princes in the middle of them but they all looked a bit scuffed up. The rat man yelled eagerly, “We will see them fight! Unless one of you would like to fight for them?”

The boo's and roars made my ears ring and I smiled at the guards at the gate. They eyed me and I said, “I'm fighting. Let me pass.”

They didn't, but after I bashed their heads together they moved to take a nap. I opened the gate and walked into the middle of the arena. The crowd saw me before the Master or the rat man and whispers rose as they eyed me, a lone cloaked figure in the big arena. I pulled back my hood and bowed gracefully to the Master, “I'll fight for them.”

The Master's eyes narrowed and the rat man barked, “Who the hell are you!?”

I glared at him and he shut his trap with a snap, “I wasn't talking to you.” I looked at the Master, “I was talking to the Master of this fine establishment.”

The Master leaned forward and said, deep voice rising above the whispers, “I'm listening.” His dark eyes were intelligent and curious. I said loudly, “Your men took my friends.” I gestured to the Dwarves, who looked shell shocked to see me, “and that was very rude. But I'm willing to negotiate. I hear that if I fight for my friends, we go free.”

He hummed and I said innocently, face carefully blank, “And we'd like our packs and ponies back as well if that's not too much trouble.”

His laughter startled his people but I just gazed at him, waiting. He grinned widely at me and asked, “And what makes you think I'll just let you do as you please?”

I grinned, shrugging, “I hadn't thought much of anything recently,” and then tossed him a pouch, “Or is it that I forgot to pay the fee?”

He caught the bag and his eyes widened when he saw the gold in it. I then tossed him the silver, “For the packs and ponies. If I win.”

He pocketed the pouches and nodded to me, impressed, “If you win. Thirteen fights. For your... friends.” Then his rat face friend smirked, “Without your clothes or weapons.” No one would know that my heart was in my throat. I asked, hoping I wasn't pushing my luck too much, “May I see that my friends are unharmed before we begin?”

The Master waved to me to go ahead, but said, “After you give your weapons to a guard.” A guard was helping the two I knocked out and another came up to me. Cheese was hidden in my hair and I was careful with that in mind as I took off my sword and daggers. Glancing at the Master, the guard said, “You get these back if you win.” His smirk said that he didn't believe I would win. I smiled back pleasantly as I handed my weapons over with my cloak.

Then I went over to the Dwarves, whispering to Cheese and saw that Thorin was red in the face and about to murder someone. But before Thorin could yell, I put a finger to my lips and said, “No names. And don't bother trying to talk me out of this, your stuck and I'm in the best place right now to get you out. Are you all alright?”

Thorin hissed, “What are you doing?” Glancing back to make sure no one was around to hear us, I grinned at him, “Busting you out. And I think I deserve to let off some frustrations after all the crap you've put me through.”

That shut him up and I winked at them, “No worries. If I lose, you can chew me out then.” Nori grinned at me, posture relaxed on purpose, “Glad to see you lass, tho I don't think you are very wise in doing this.”

I laughed, which startled most of them and said, “Eh, you'll see.” I looked at Ori and asked, “Hey Ori, would you mind watching over something for me?”

He straightened himself and came up to the cage bars and I reached through the bars and clasped his arm. Cheese went down my tunic sleeve and then up Ori's arm and to his shoulder. Ori looked surprised but pleased, “This is Cheese. Keep him safe.”

Ori nodded vigorously, petting Cheese with gentle fingers and I heard a shout for me to get ready. I rolled my eyes and stood. Going over to the gate closest to the arena I closed my eyes for a second to gather my courage and then stripped. I heard the Dwarves shocked and angry voices before the cat calls and whistles from the crowd drowned them out. Folding my clothes neatly, with my boots on top and my socks in my boots, I gave them to the guard that had taken my swords and swung my arms to get them loose.

Moving to stand before the cage I heard the sharp intake of breaths from the Dwarves and curses. I didn't need to ask why, standing in just my loincloth and breast band. I figured my scars would make a nun swear. My back was scarred much like I had been dragged on my back across glass and sharp rocks. No patch was the same and my back was littered from just below my neck to my waist and the back of my thighs.

One of the three worst scars was a two inch wide scar that went from my spin in the middle, down to my left hip and disappeared into my loincloth and down to the inside of my thigh. It was rough, bumpy and in some places shiny from being burned. The second worst was a scar that went from my right shoulder, across my collar bone, to my left shoulder. The third worst scar was on my stomach where I had been gutted. The rest of my torso and some spots on my limbs were littered with scars. All of these were made because of that man. A constant reminder of the man who had hunted me most of my life.

I just flashed the Dwarves a grin, seeming unfazed but their looks of shock and horror made my gut wrench. It didn't help when the crowd began shouting their shock and disgust. I just grinned like a maniac and called, “So whose first?” Smacking my fist into my hand.

A rough looking man came into the arena, and when he looked me up and down his grin made my temper flare. But I was excited, ready to let loose some frustrations on things I _could_ hit. He came at me with a closed fist, obviously not expecting me to fight back. Or to fight well. My foot in his gut that sent him flying back to the other side of the arena where he crumbled like a cookie, changed his mind.

The silence in the place was amusing and I flicked my fingers at the Master, “Is that the best you got?”

I heard Nori's hoot and flashed a grin back at him as my next opponent came into the arena. Him and the next four weren't even worth mentioning. A quick hard hit each and they were done. The next three were a bit better, but I still took them out with relative ease. Hell, _Ori_ could have beaten these guys one on one.

The rat man looked almost like he was having a heart attack, red faced and screeching. Apparently I wasn't suppose to last this long. The Master just looked amused and rat man barked for someone to get someone. I guessed better fighters. I walked over to the cage and leaned against the wall next to it, asking Nori quietly when he came up, “What do you think?”

He snorted, “I think Ori could have taken those guys.” I chuckled and nodded, “I agree.” Ori looked up at me with a grin, Cheese peeking out from under his brown hair. Dwalin said gruffly, “Don't get cocky.”

I rolled my eyes and said, “I'm not, I’m bored. These guy are hardly a threat. The only reason they got all of you is because they had the numbers, am I right?”

Dwalin seemed surprised but Balin chuckled, “Right you are lass. Ah, I think they have your next opponent.”

I looked as a man came into the arena and gave a nod of thanks to Balin before moving to the middle to meet him. The man had a shield on one arm and a sword in his other hand. Like me and the previous fighters he only wore a loincloth. The Dwarves cried foul for the weapons but I hadn't expected this place of thieves to play fair. The man smirked at me and I got a chill at the cold look in his eyes. He said in a voice of silk, “You know, when I gut you, I get that pretty dark haired Dwarf all to myself.”

I glanced to where he was looking and saw Kili duck behind Fili, who looked like he was going to murder this man. If Thorin didn't get to him first. When I looked back at the man his perverted look and him licking his lips, _pissed me off_! I knew he wasn't talking about _fighting_ Kili, he was talking about Kili being a _prize_!

I snorted, causing the man to look at me and I said coolly, “I don't think so. You'll have to get through me first.”

This just caused him to laugh and twirl his sword. I flexed my hands and said smoothly, “And I don't think he would mind too much if I defend his honor this once.”

I looked back at Kili and winked. He gave a hesitant smile before his look turned to horror and I spun, dancing away from the sword slash and ducked a strike from the shield. Dancing further away, he pursued me as I watched him carefully for a weakness. I slowly began to grin when I saw one and he paused for a moment, frustrated. “Stop dancing away bitch!”

I cocked an eyebrow, anger growing and my grin turning feral. I stood relaxed in front of the cage and shrugged. This made him angrier and he lunged with a roar. His swing was to the side and I heard the gasps. Just before the sword connected with my side I lunged forward and grabbed his wrist before it connected. He cried out as my hand crushed bone and strike out at me with the shield. I grabbed that arm and twisted hard with both hands. His wrist and forearm snapped and he screamed, sword and shield dropping. He fell to his knees with a whimper and I grabbed the front of his tunic and forced him to look at me, “Stay the hell away from him you piece of shit!”

My fist connected with his jaw and I felt his jaw shatter underneath my knuckles. Spinning on my heel I slammed my foot into his chest and knew I broke some ribs as he skidded back, blood pouring from his mouth. With a disgusted snort I backed away as a guard ran up to retrieve the sword and shield and another to drag the man out.

Another man walked in before the guard could even get out of the gate and cracked a whip in the air. I sighed heavily, rolling my eyes, “Really? A whip? Why not a spear? A hammer? Something _original_.”

He snorted and cracked the whip near my feet. This tactic was meant to make me keep my distance and to wear me out by making me run from the whip. But I didn't move an inch, making him frown and he snaked it out to get my face and I blocked with an arm. It wrapped around my arm and his smirked told me he thought he had me. But his smirk faded when I dashed in, catching him unawares and with a punch in his gut, he crumbled. I grabbed his arm and threw him after the man before he was even out of the gate. He crashed into the man and both fell with a groan.

Dusting off my hands I tossed the whip after them and heard the cheering of my companions. I bowed comically to them from the waist and cocked my head at the rat man, waiting. He seemed to be pulling his hair out and barked for the next to come in.

I felt the blood drain from my face when a giant of a man stalked into the arena. It took my brain a moment to realize that it wasn't Bruce, but close enough in size and shape that it could have been. But unlike Bruce, who was bald, this man had mane of brown hair that stuck out wildly and a big beard. He wasn't wearing a shirt and I saw the scars on his chest that was as wooly as a dog. I heard Dwalin curse under his breath and Fili murmur, “Well, so much for our freedom.” His yelp told me that Kili had elbowed his brother.

The man sneered at me, seven feet tall at least and as wide as a barn. I stared at him for a moment and then was startled when he moved much faster than he should have been able to! Putting up a block not a second too soon, his fist smashed into my arm and face and sent me flying! All I could think of was, _“Fuck me.”_

I hit the wall next to the cage with my back, feeling the grain of the rock dig into my skin and crumbled. Laying there stunned, mostly from the fist blow than the hit with the rock wall. I heard the cheers of the crowd and the roars from the Dwarves. Ori, Fili and Kili were yelling for me to get up and the others shouted encouragement to me or threats at the man.

The man roared his victory and I blinked the stars from my eyes and pushed myself up, wincing at the bruises. I tasted blood, my lip was cut and my jaw and arm was sore but thankfully not broken. The crowd gasped as I got to my feet and I glared at the man as he turned, looking surprised. My anger from the past few days boiled over and I spat at his feet, “My grandmother, gods rest her soul, can hit harder than you, weakling!”

A voice in the back of my mind told me not to antagonize the wall of muscle but I usually didn't listen to it, so why start now?

The man's face twisted in his anger, making him look like a snarling dog. I thought giddily, “ _Fuck me sideways.”_ He lunged with a grunt and I swung my leg to crack into his ribs but to my shock he caught my foot and to my horror he started to twist, with a manic grin on his face. Not about to have my ankle snapped I twisted with it, using his arm as leverage and slammed my other foot into his face.

He let me go with a grunt and I hopped back, biting back a yelp when my ankle shot with pain. Balancing perfectly on one foot I was about to get more distance between us when I heard him snarl, “Bitch!”

If there was one thing in this world to make me snap. It was someone calling me a bitch!

I raised my hand and motioned to him to come, taunting him. He lunged with a roar and my focus narrowed. Using my hurt foot to thrust myself forward, I ignored the pain as I ducked his fist, came up under his guard and drove my own fist home into his gut. It dug deep and I felt the skin split on my knuckles. Before he could recover I used my other fist and punched him in the same spot once, twice and a third time before hopping back. He bent over and wheezed, a pathetic sound escaping his lips and I snarled, “I'll give you _bitch_.”

He looked up at me, face red from the pain and loss of breath. But that didn't last long as he straightened. I dashed around as he took a swing and slammed my heel into the back of both his knees and for good measure, punched him right in the kidneys. He staggered and I whipped away from his next strike, trying to stop me and drilled his kneecap with my heel. He shouted in pain and fell.

Now that his face was in range I gave him a shit eating grin, eyes cold as steel, and punched his right cheek, then his left and as he swayed I growled, “Better clench your teeth.” Right uppercut in the jaw and he fell like a tree. I swore the ground shook when his great hairy head hit the dirt.

Spitting on him, blood dripping freely from my bleeding knuckles, I leveled my glare at the Master and the silent crowd. I called, “Are you going to keep your word or am I going to have to come up there and say hello?” The rat man swayed and sat down quickly. But the Master just smiled ruefully at me and then barked orders. I held my head up high as I snatched my things from the guard that brought them and another guard went over and opened the cage. I dressed quickly, having a harder time getting my feet in my boots because my ankle hurt so much but somehow I managed. Yanking my weapons and cloak on, I turned toward the freed Dwarves. Dwalin actually scared the guard back with a snarl and I hid my amusement. I gave them a small grin and whispered, “Follow me. Don't say anything.”

They nodded their agreements and followed me to the gate. Nori and I caught each others eye and smiled our agreement. If we walked close to people, no one noticed anything odd and that was good. I didn't limp or show any sign of weakness as a nervous guard led us to the ponies and packs, luckily they hadn't been gone through yet in case the Dwarves had won their fights. I motioned for them to hurry, Cheese jumping from Ori to me and hiding in my hair as the Master himself came up to us. He was smiling ruefully still but there was an amused twinkle in his eyes, “You put on quite a performance Mistress?”

He held out his hand and I shook it firmly, “Nunyo.” He looked confused by my name but let it go as he said to the Dwarves, “I hope there are no hard feelings.” I shot them a warning glare at the angry grumbles and said smoothly, “None.”

I grew wary when he smiled and said smoothly, “You don't have to run off right away. Share a drink with me. You must be parched.”

I realized that he was flirting and pushed down my annoyance. Smiling my best smile I said, “A moment please.”

I slipped back over to Bofur and whispered in his ear. He grinned and took off his hat and handed it to me. I settled it on my head with a grin and went back to the Master. I took it off and gave a flourish of a bow before I said smoothly, “Sir, I wouldn't drink with you if you were the last man on Middle-earth.”

He looked surprised and I cocked an eyebrow at him, “Kidnapping my friends and making me fight to free them does not give you the right to ask anything of me.”

Giving him a shit eating grin I put the hat back on my head and said happily, “We bid you farewell sir.”

He nodded, looking defeated but I knew the look in his eyes. We weren't going to be let go so easily. But he bowed us on and I took hold of Thorin's ponies bridle and lead them through the town, ignoring the stares and whispers. I knew we had to get out of there and fast. We came upon the gate and just before we could reach it I heard the Master call, “A moment Mistress Nunyo!”

I snickered at the name but when I turned to look at him I just showed bland interest. He looked like the cat that got in the cream and said, “I'm afraid I can't let you or our friends leave unless you agree to marry me.”

I choked on my laughter as the Dwarves yelled at him and I went over to Dori and asked him politely, “Excuse me Dori, but would you mind helping me with something?”

He nodded, looking confused and I reached down to the ground and pulled up two ropes. I handed him one, and when he caught on he grinned, “Clever.”

I smiled with a giggle and saw the confused frown of the Master. I grinned at him, waving the others out and thankful that they went. Dori and I remained, Dori still on his pony and I called, “I decline. Have a nice night.”

The Master paled when he realized the ropes were tied to the stilts some of the buildings were held up on. I tipped my hat at him and said in my best southern drawl, “Ya'll take care.”

“Now!”

Dori and I heaved and thanks to Dori's great strength, the stilts all snapped and it was like dominoes as the building began to fall. I whooped, grabbing the side of Dori's saddle as the pony bolted out the gate and as we passed, I threw a dagger I had stolen at the pulley system they used to open and closed the gate. The ropes were cut clean through and the door slammed shut behind us. I heard an angry roar behind us, apparently many people lost money on me and their buildings were falling apart. Pity.

Letting go of Dori's saddle I hear the Dwarves whoops, laughter and cheers. I grinned, handing Bofur his hat back with a thanks, and I lead them quickly down the ridge, ignoring the growing pain in my body as I whistled for Laddybuck. He came galloping up and I said quietly but urgently to Laddybuck, “We need to get out of here, and fast. I'm not sure how long that will hold them.”

I said a bit louder to the others, “We gotta get a move on. Hang onto your ponies, it's going to be a bumpy ride!” Practically leaping onto Laddybucks back, just behind the pack and bedrolls, I heard an angry shout behind us, followed by the roar of a crowd. I saw a few people pouring out of the Fort like an angry hornets nest and as they started shooting arrows at us I gave a shout. As one, Laddybuck and the ponies bolted, Laddybuck in the lead. Cheese buried himself into my collar, hanging on for dear life. I heard a screech and saw the Great Horned Owl ahead. He was screeching for me to follow and I wasn't about to say no to some help.

We raced through the forest and didn't go very far until I saw the owl duck behind a boulder near another part of the cliff. Laddybuck slowed as we whipped around it and found a hidden path that lead upwards into the cliff face. We had to slow so that none of the ponies broke a leg and made our way deeper into the rock and the shouts and noises began to fade the further we went. We finally came out at a small area that had a few scraggly trees, a creek and small meadow. Sagging tiredly onto Laddybuck's neck I thanked the owl quietly and asked it for one more favor. It readily agreed and settled in a tree.

I looked back at the others and said, “We should be safe here.”

They began to dismount and I looked way down at the ground with a grimace. My ankle was already a mass of pain. Laddybuck saved me from deciding how to get down by kneeling carefully. I slid off slowly, smiling my thanks and took my pack and the bedrolls off. I tossed the bedrolls down before limping over to a fallen log. I sat on it with a grimace and dug out my sketchbook and writing supplies. My hand started to bleed again and I had to be careful not to get blood on everything as I tore a page carefully and wrote a note to Gandalf, having the owl deliver it and the note said we would meet him at the edge of the forest sometime tomorrow and to be wary of the thieves.

I held up the rolled note and the owl hooted, swooping and taking it right out of my hand before flying off to disappear into the night. I asked tiredly, too tired to move, “Pardon me Oin, but would you mind giving me a hand?”

Gloin was starting a fire, which felt wonderful in the cool but not yet cold night. Oin came over quickly with his supplies and clucked at my hand and ankle. I saw the others taking stock of what we had left and reclaimed their bedrolls. I saw the uneasiness as they moved. Sighing I said loudly, “Look, no more cracks or jokes about me going, and never call me wench again and we'll call it even. Agreed?”

I didn't catch if they did or not because Oin put some kind of salve on my busted knuckles that stung. I winced and said, “Ow.” He gruffly said, “It'll do the trick. I know busted knuckles.” before wrapping it. Then he inspected my ankle and told me it was sprained before smothering something on it as well and wrapping it. Then I eyed him as he prepared something else. I sighed and kept still as he smothered it on my cheek and said my thanks, about to touch it. He pushed my hand away, “Leave it till it falls off lass.” I fidgeted but finally gave in at his firm look. I thanked him loud enough for him to hear and hear Gloin snarl, “Damn thieves took our road coin.”

Groans and curses rang from the crowd and I laughed, pulling out pouches from hidden places in my tunic, “Fear not Gloin. I took that into account.” He stared with his mouth agape as I tossed them at him and he caught them, eyes widening at the amount of coin. Balin shook his head in disbelief, “You should keep some for yourself lass.” I smiled at him and held up the last pouch, “I'm keeping enough.” When he didn't look convinced I said cheerfully, “It's alright. I value friends, laughter and good ale more then I value a few coins. Besides, I don't mind helping with traveling expenses.”

This seemed to finally convince him and Gloin pocketed the coin. I looked over curiously when I heard a twang. The Dwarves seemed to want to celebrate and had brought out their instruments.

Cheese, seeing that Oin was done doctoring me and had left, curled up in my lap. I pet him as I smiled softly, it has been awhile seen they had played. The group had been too tense to want to during the trip. I squashed down the twinge of loneliness in my chest as I dug into my pack and got Cheese the cheese I had promised. He ate it happily. I blinked as Bofur came up and swept his hat off his head, bowing, “Thank you for the rescue Ariana.” I grinned and he said, eyes twinkling with mischief, “Are you sure you wouldn't marry that Master of thieves? Could have stolen you anything you wanted.”

Realizing that I _had_ been proposed too I burst out laughing and choked when my jaw hurt, “Oh my stars! He _did_ propose didn't he?” Bofur joined me in laughter, as did some of the others. I laughed, clutching my sides, “Did you see his _face_ when we brought down the buildings!”

Dori chuckled and said, “We sure did bring the house down.” Everyone laughed and I felt the air itself relax as we hooted and made fun of that awful predicament. We knew we were lucky to get out alive, and was grateful for making it out in one piece. The Dwarves didn't play long, but it did wonders to sooth me enough to finally be relaxed enough to sleep. Especially Thorin's harp playing. I could listen to it all night. Cheese thanked me for the meal, bid me good luck and I thanked him quietly for his great help. He gave me a whiskered kiss on my clean cheek and then scampered off into the night.

When everyone did put away their instruments I watched them get into their little groups. The Ri brothers were together, and Bifir with Bombur and Bofur in another. Oin and Gloin slept a hand's width from each other. Dwalin and Balin laid back to back and Fili and Kili went over to sleep near their Uncle. Thorin looked at them with a soft expression I had never seen before.

Feeling like the outsider I was, I gathered my pack. Then I carefully stood and made my way more into the meadow then where we were camping by the trees. The grass was thick and bushy enough to almost be a soft mattress and the horse and ponies ate it eagerly. My blanket was thick enough to keep the grass from poking through and I settled down upon it with my cloak over me. Laddybuck came over to eat near me and I laid carefully onto my back, found that that hurt and rolled over to lay on my stomach.

Using my pack as a pillow, I breathed in deep to relax myself again and then let it out slowly. I was surprised when Laddybuck carefully settled down at my side, but grateful. I moved to be pressed against his side, feeling a bit less alone and closed my eyes to finally get some sleep.


	11. On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Ariana's secrets is revealed and the road trip continues.

When I woke up next it was nearly noon the next day and Laddybuck moved carefully next to me and stood. When I began to get up I felt every bruise and sore spot sing the song of pain and agony. Groaning softly, I sat up and felt him nuzzle my shoulder in amusement. I gave him a sour look and he just blew in my face, obviously telling me to stop being a baby and get up. Shaking my head at him I yawned, grimacing as the caked medicine began to crack on my face, and looked over at the Company. Everyone was still asleep except Dwalin, who looked about ready to get everyone up. So I silently got up, leaning against Laddybuck carefully so that I didn't put too much weight on my sore ankle and felt something on my cheek crumble off. Remembering the stuff Oin had put on it, Laddybuck watched as I carefully limped over to the creek and found a small pool. I didn't so much kneel but let myself fall to my knees, flinching as my bruises protested. The water was clear and I could see my reflection relatively well. I cupped the water and washed my face carefully, my jaw sore but not in too much pain.

Once my face was clean, I carefully dried my face with the bottom of my tunic and then looked at my reflection to assess the damage to my face. I saw that my jaw and cheek had a lovely bluish purple bruise that covered nearly half of my face. I was extremely grateful that my nose hadn't been broken but the sight was still impressive. I mumbled, “Well label me impressed and ship me to Rohan. That's a _beauty_.” I couldn't help but be impressed.

Laddybuck had followed and shook his head at me, “ _It looks awful. Does it hurt?”_ I shook my head and reassured him, taking off the bandages on my hands. Washing my hands carefully I checked my busted knuckles. They looked better, not swollen but still red and scabbed over. Whistling in admiration at the work Oin's medicines had done to help heal my body I knew I would need to ask Oin to put some more salve on them and re bandage it. Laddybuck let me grip his mane and lean on him to get to my feet. Heading over to the others I saw Bombur start some breakfast, and the others start picking up the camp. Nori whistled when he saw my face, impressed and I winked at him, “Nice isn't it?”

He chuckled and Kili turned to see what we were talking about and yelped, “Ariana! Your cheek! It's..” The smile forming on my lips hurt my cheek but I couldn't help it as Fili exclaimed his surprise and I snickered, “I bit of a shiner huh?” Oin muttered and gestured for me to have a seat next to him on the grass. I gingerly sat and he dug out his medicines. I held out my hands as Oin doctored them once more, incredibly gentle with his big callused hands. Ori's mouth was wide open in his surprise and I teased, "You'll catch fly's Ori." He snapped his mouth shut and Oin sniffed as he checked my ankle, "Now lass, I want you to be careful with that ankle. And you watch what you hit until your hands are better." He finished and I nodded meekly at his directions before I gratefully took the food handed to me from Bombur and ate hungrily as Dori scolded the others who were staring, “Don't be rude!”

I hid my grin in my bowl and only looked up when Bofur asked, “By the way, whose Nunyo?”

I blinked at him and then snickered, “Nunyo business.”

He frowned, brow furrowed in confusion and I grinned at him, “It's just for fun Bofur. None of your business. Nun yo business.” He got it and laughed, “That's clever! No wonder you were snickering!”

I continued to chuckle as I went over to the creek and cleaned my bowl, careful to keep my bandages dry. After that we packed up the camp and they saddled their ponies. Laddybuck still didn't have a saddle so I just packed up my pack and mounted up. Thorin was watching me with an unreadable gaze. I looked at Thorin, hiding my discomfort at his hard gaze, “I can lead us to where Gandalf was going to meet us. I asked an owl to take him a message last night saying that we were fine and would meet him.”

He blinked and started to scowl, “What do you mean you _asked_ the owl?”

I shrugged like it was no big deal but my nervousness hummed in my ears, unsure how to feel about revealing one of my deepest secrets, “I can understand and talk to animals. Do you want me to lead or not?”

We stared at each other, Thorin looking like he wanted to grill me for answers right then but I stared him down until he finally nodded, “Lead on.”

Relieved he didn't push the issue, I nudged Laddybuck and we lead them through the crack of rock and back into the forest we had started it. Instead of heading back towards where we had made camp, I lead them more to the left and along game trails instead of real paths. Dwalin were beginning to grumble that we were lost when we came back to the road and Gandalf sat on his horse, smoking and waiting. I called greeting, “Hello Gandalf. Pleasure to see you again.”

He smiled at me and said, “That is a lovely shiner Ariana. Got our Dwarf friends out of a pickle eh?” I winked and moved back down the line, “Just a small one.”

He chuckled and called greeting to the others. Thorin whispered harshly to him and Gandalf just shrugged and I figured Thorin was unhappy to just now figure out that I talked to animals. I saw Ori glance at me and I pulled Laddybuck up beside him curiously and Ori said quietly, “I think it's a neat trait...that you can talk to animals.”

I smiled brightly at him and said, “I do too.” He smiled back and Thorin barked that we were going to move out and Laddybuck moved ahead of Ori but he didn't seem to mind as we went single file. Dwalin moved down the line to take a spot behind Ori and scowled at me as he passed and I just rolled my eyes. I couldn't please everybody.

So Gandalf was in the lead with Thorin. Balin and Bofur behind him and then myself, and then Ori, followed by Dwalin and then the others. I secretly thought Ori placed himself there to get out from underneath Dori's smothering mother hen love. As we were riding along, it started pouring rain. I enjoyed it, lifting my face up to it and loved feeling it fall on me. But the Dwarves grumbled and finally Dori called up, “Here, Mister Gandalf? Can't you do something about this deluge?”

Gandalf called back, “It is raining Master Dwarf. And it will continue to rain until the rain is done, if you wish to change the weather of the world you must find yourself another wizard.”

Interest peeked I asked, “Are there any?”

“What?”

“Other wizards.”

Gandalf looked back at me and said, “There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman, the white. Then there are the two blue wizards.” He paused and then said, “You know I have quite forgotten their names.”

He paused again and before I could say anything a noise above caught my ears and I looked back and up as a ball of gray fur fell from a tree and landed on Dwalin's face with a surprised chirp. Dwalin hollered, startling his pony and as the pony danced the ball of fur leaped to the next rider back, Gloin. He yelled as well and the bundle of fur jumped to Bofur who nearly dropped the pipe he had a hard time keeping lit and then raced back up across the horses to me. I caught it in my hands, listening to the shouts around me and laughed, “Calm down! It's just a squirrel!”

Ori was right behind me and rode up to look curiously as the squirrel uncurled in my hands, chattering as if it couldn't believe it had landed on a Dwarfs head. I tickled it's chin and said, “You frightened the poor fellow Master Dwalin.”

Dwalin growled under his breath as I grinned at him and said to the squirrel, “Now up you go.” I raised the squirrel in one hand to a nearby low branch and the squirrel chirped a thank you as it raced up it and disappeared into the tree. Ori looked rather pleased as he smiled shyly at me and moved back in line and I asked Gandalf, “And the fifth wizard?”

With a bit of fondness in his voice he said, “That would be Radagast the Brown. He's a gentle soul that prefers the company of animals over others.” Gandalf eyes crinkled as he looked back at me, “Much like yourself. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the east and a good things too. For always evil will look to find a foothold in this world.”

Thinking this over, I hummed and looked into the rain. Wondering if I would ever meet Radagast.


	12. Trolls Are A Bit Of An Issue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things go from bad to worse when Trolls get involved.

That night we came to an old broken down farm house. Gandalf dismounted and I watched him as he looked over the farm house, a deep worry in his eyes. I barely heard Thorin tell Fili and Kili to look after the ponies and to make sure they looked after them. This place gave me the creeps. Thorin then ordered Oin and Gloin to get the fire going and I knew it would be no use getting firewood this time.

Gandalf called, looking a tad nervous, “I think it would be wiser to move on.” Thorin went up to him as Gandalf said, “We could make for the Hidden Valley.”

Thorin said something in a bitter voice, but I knew an argument when I saw one and figured Gandalf meant to ask the elves for help. I had learned early on that Thorin hated elves and the rest dislike them strongly, calling them high and mighty tree-shaggers was the nicest insult. Taking a deep breath, I suddenly felt tired again. The past few days and my long night was beginning to take it's toll on me. I wondered if I was making progress with the Dwarves and rested my forehead against Laddybuck's neck. I jumped when Balin asked next to Laddybucks head, “You alright lass?”

I grabbed Laddybuck's halter when he started eyeing Balin, but I was eyeing him too in surprise because I hadn't heard him approach, “Um, yes. Thank you. I'm fine.” I wondered if this was how others felt when I sneaked up on them. Then I jumped again when Gandalf, face clearly saying that he was very much peeved at Thorin, stormed by and I asked gingerly, “Everything alright?”

He merely grunted and I asked hesitantly, “Um, where are you going?”

He growled, “To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense.”

Bofur had the nerve to ask, “And who's that?”

Gandalf snapped, “Myself Master Dwarf! I've had enough of _Dwarves_ for one day.”

I looked at Thorin, who was oddly enough looking at me and he called, “Come on Bombur we're hungry.”

I rolled my eyes, knowing Thorin was too stubborn to care that he had made Gandalf angry. Shaking my head I started grooming Laddybuck and said quietly to Balin, “I hope he'll be back.” Balin could only nod in agreement. Both of us pretending we weren't more nervous about the Wizard leaving then we were.

Then suddenly one of the ponies bolted, screaming in fear and Fili and Kili rushed after it. I hurried after them just in case they needed help because the pony was racing for the river. Kili was able to grab hold of the ponies halter just as it entered the river, but then suddenly it slipped, pulling Kili with it! Heart in my throat, I bolted and saw Fili holler and dive after his brother.

When I hit the water at a run, the pony was trotting a few feet down the river bank without the supplies it had been carrying. I barely registered this as I dove. The water was bitter cold, being snow run off water and I gasped at the surface. Ignoring the cold I swam forward with brisk strokes, and saw Fili unable to reach Kili but was close. Fili was just able to grab Kili's coat by the time I got there, but the weight of the two young Dwarves and an undercurrent made them sink suddenly!

Diving, I was lucky that I was nearly on top of them and was able to grab the back of Fili's jacket. Kicking up furiously, we popped to the surface and I murmured reassuringly, “Grab hold of each other, there you go. Hang on tight.”

Paddling back, hanging onto Fili tightly with one hand while he clung to Kili and I towed them to shore. Helping them onto land, Thorin hurried up, and much like a mother hen he clucked over them in his growling voice. Watching them for a second, worried Thorin might hit them, I was surprised when that didn't happen. I smiled softly when Thorin grabbed them in a hug. I moved back a few paces and then promptly shook my head like a dog. Grabbing my ponytail I wrung it out and then any bit of cloth I could. Tilting to get some water out of my ear I called, “You two alright?”

Walking up to them Fili and Kili murmured a thank you, both holding onto the other, shivering slightly. I looked at Thorin and couldn't help myself as I teased, “The water is quite lovely. Care for a swim?” He snorted, shaking his head at me in amusement or disdain I couldn't tell and ordered his nephews to get by the fire and change. He looked at me warily for a second and I rolled my eyes, “Yes your Stubborn-ness, I'll change elsewhere.”

Shaking my head for good measure, and to get Thorin sprinkled, I went over to my pack. Gathering dry clothes I whistled Laddybuck over and he followed me to some bushes. Hiding behind him and the bush, he stood guard as I changed. Sighing in relief at warm and dry clothes I braided my hair back and took my wet clothes and tossed them on the bush to dry. Patting Laddybuck, I sent him off to eat and went to make a nuisance of myself in trying to help with dinner as Fili and Kili went to watch the horses after they dried off. To my surprise Bombur welcomed my help because his brother Bofur was being useless, too busy doing something with Bifir.

As night fell I felt it bring something with it. A darkness that tickled the edge of my senses. Something wasn't right, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Shaking my head I went up to Bombur, “I'll take some food to Fili and Kili.” He looked surprised but shrugged and handed me two bowls before helping himself to another helping. I took the food into the woods and found Fili and Kili staring into the dark. Curious I asked, “What's wrong?”

They jumped, not expecting me and I handed them the food. Fili said softly as he took his bowl, “We're supposed to be looking after the ponies.” Kili glanced at me, taking his bowl, “But we've encountered a slight problem.”

Fili: “We had 16.”

Kili: “Now there's 14.”

I glanced around quickly and didn't see Laddybuck. Moving forward warily I heard Kili said, “Daisy and Laddybuck are missing.” as I looked around and saw some trees had been knocked over. “Something big knocked these trees over.” Fili said with hope in his voice, “As our official burglar we thought you could look into it.” When I looked at him he looked a bit sheepish, “Best not to tell Thorin.”

Shaking my head at him, not sure if he didn't want to anger his uncle or get them in trouble, or both, I continued my survey, “Something big came through here.”

Kili and Fili had followed, “That was our thinking.”

I saw something and whispered, crouching on instinct, “There's a light.” Moving forward as they followed I quickly grabbed them and made them duck behind a log as a huge form moved out of the darkness, carrying two more ponies, Myrtle and Mindy. I stared at the huge ugly form, “What is that?”

I heard grunting and laughter coming from the light as Fili said with disgust, “Trolls.” Horror washed over me before I shoved it down behind my worry for the horses.

I looked at Kili and Fili, seeing neither of them in much of a hurry to save the horses. Shaking my head I murmured, “Go tell Thorin.”

I made to get up but Kili grabbed my arm, nearly yanking me into the dirt, “What are you doing!?”

I shook my arm loose, getting up to jump over the log, “Getting our horses.”

Fili grabbed my arm this time and I kissed the dirt as he said in surprise, “But your a girl!”

I spat out a leaf wondering if he forgot I saved their hides more than once already, hushed him quickly and whispered sarcastically, “Yes I'm a girl. And I’m not sitting back while they _eat_ Laddybuck!”

They both made a grab to stop me but I was quicker and smooshed their faces down into the dirt and jumped over the log. Slipping behind trees and bushes I made my way closer and closer to the light. Finally I got to it, hiding behind a rock and saw three of the ugly creatures sitting around the fire, one cooking something in big pot. They argued with themselves and I saw the horses pinned near a cliff face. I wrinkled my nose in disgust when one sneezed into the soup and the cook was impressed that the booger floated.

Sneaking over to the horses I quickly hushed them as they neighed when they saw me and then I saw Kili. He was heading over to me, trying to be sneaky, failing and I grabbed him just as one of the Trolls turned and we ducked behind a boulder. Keeping a good grip on his sleeve I hissed, “What are you doing? Go get the others!”

He grinned at me, eyes sparkling in excitement, “Fili is getting the others. We gotta get the horses loose.”

He shrugged out of my hold and like the young reckless Dwarf he was, he made a dash for the horses. I nearly face planted the boulder when he was seen instantly. I bit my lip as he tried to dodge a grab, managing to slice into one but he was snatched up by his feet and held up in the air. Leaping out of my hiding place I pulled my sword free as I did and cut the horses loose before lunging to Kili's rescue. He was cursing at the trolls in Dwarvish and I barked, “OI! UGLY!”

All three turned to look at me, Kili staring at me in surprise, which looked odd since he was upside down. I snarled, twirling my blade, “Drop him!”

Thick and stupid, they just stared and one asked, “Do what?”

I grinned at him, “I said drop him, you dumb ugly ass troll!”

I didn't really expect them to actually do what I said, but they did. By throwing him at me! Quickly, so that I wouldn't skewer him I held my sword out and caught him on my other side. The weight made us tumble back and I blinked as roars surrounded us and the rest of the Dwarves ran out of the bush and attacked the Trolls. Yanking Kili to his feet, I clapped him on the shoulder before we joined in the fray.

The Troll on the right, the cook, lunged first with a roar but I was already in motion. Moving between his legs I cut him on his thighs and he spun with a squeal, wielding a large metal spoon. It was swinging down right onto Nori's head! Swinging my blade up I felt my whole body jar as I caught the spoon and held it off. But not for long as the Troll leaned down and to my horror the sword began to bend.

Rolling out of the way, I swung my arm back and then threw my sword like a boomerang, hitting another troll in the head so that Dwalin could smash it's toes with his hammer. Drawing my daggers I tried to hack but it wasn't much good when the daggers shattered at the hilts from clashing with the spoon again. Then suddenly the Troll moved towards Fili, whose back was to him and he didn't see the Troll. Without hesitation I lunged, knocking him out of the way. Before I could dodge the Troll was on top of me, pushing me down into the dirt with both it's hands.

The air was being squished from my lungs and I felt my vision darken. It was too big to throw off so I whipped out one of my throwing knives and thrust it into a thumb the size of a log. He screeched and let go, right before my arms and legs were grabbed. I was yanked into the air as I heard it yell, “Drop your arms, or we rip hers off!”

Catching my breath I paled, looked down at Thorin and shook my head. But to my disbelief, he had already dropped his sword, followed by the others. It was touching, but I couldn't help but feel like I had betrayed him.


	13. Getting Out of a Tight Spot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can Ariana get them free? And guess who she finally gets to meet.

I couldn't help but think things had gone to hell in a hand basket. Some of the Dwarves were tied to a log over the fire and the rest of use were stuffed into sacks. I groaned as I was tossed onto Kili, feeling his knee dig into my spine and rolled off to be able to see some of the others being rolled over a spit. The Trolls were arguing over how to cook us, weather to fry us or squash us into jelly. My heart sank, and I felt like this was all _my_ fault. I looked over at Thorin, solemn, “I'm sorry Thorin.”

He looked at me in surprise, startled and I looked around to see how we were going to get out of this. It looked dim until one of the Trolls rolling the spit growled, “We haven't got all night. Dawn ain't far off and I don't fancy being turned to stone.”

Lightning seemed to strike me when I realized how we were going to get out of this mess, noticing just then that the sky was getting lighter. Wiggling until I could hop up onto my feet I said, “Oi! You bone heads are making a huge mistake!” Wavering as I nearly fell over again, standing in a sack was harder than I thought.

Dori cried from the spit, “You can't reason with them their half-wits!”

Bofur growled at him, “Half-wits? What does that make us?”

I hopped closer and tried another tactic. In my best negotiation voice, I tried to reason with the beings in front of me that probably couldn't count their fingers twice and get the same answer, “I mean with cooking them. Your going about it all wrong. Seasoning them is _critical_.”

The one that was the cook came up and asked curiously, “What about the seasoning?” The smell coming off this troll nearly made me gag but i held t back with an iron will, determined to make this right. I scoffed, “Well have you _smelled_ them? Your going to need a lot more then cooking them to make _these_ Dwarves taste better.”

I ignored the yells and calls that I was a traitor. I had the Trolls attention. The one turning the spit growled, “What do you know about cooking Dwarf?”

The cook shushed him, “Quiet, let the wench talk.”

Mind racing I said, “Um, well there's a secret to it, it's um...you have to..”

The Troll urged me to tell him and I finally thought of something, “You have to gut them first and stuff them with fish!”

Cries around me rang through the air. I even heard Gloin threaten to gut _me_ but I ignored him. Then the Troll by the fire growled, “What a load of rubbish. I've eaten plenty with their guts in!”

I asked innocently, “Maybe but did you stuff them with fish and bake them?”

I glanced around and saw movement in the bush, along with a familiar hat. The younger Troll said as he came up, “He's right. Lets just eat them whole!”

He picked up Bombur and held him over his head, “ Nice and crunchy.” Frantic, I quickly snapped as he opened his mouth to take a bite, “No not that one! He's infected!” The Trolls froze, looking horrified, “You what?”

I shook my head, trying to look as serious and sad as possible, “Yeah he's got worms in his...organs. Parasite's all up in his..gullets.”

The Troll dropped Bombur quickly onto the others and I encouraged, “Yeah they all have! Their infected! I wouldn't risk eating them, I really wouldn't.”

The Dwarf's behind me yelled they don't have parasites and I rolled my eyes, shooting a glare at them. Thorin got it first because he kicked them. They looked at him in confusion, then they started yelling how huge and big and nasty their parasites were. I would have laughed if the Troll next to the fire hadn't walk up and poke me with a meaty log for a finger, “I know what your playing at! You just think we should let them all go?”

I shrugged as if I didn't care and he poked me again, nearly shoving me over, “Your trying to play us for fools! You little ferret!”

I scoffed, “Ferret? What kind of insult is that!?”

He seemed insulted that I _wasn't_ insulted but I didn't care as Gandalf appeared on top of a boulder and yelled, “The dawn will take you all!” Relief filled me and I hopped back quickly.

The Trolls wondered, “Who's that?” “No idea.” “Can we eat him too?”

Gandalf thrust down with his staff and the boulder cracked, shining the dawn light onto the trolls and turning them all to stone! Sighing in great relief, I called as the Dwarves cheered, “Fancy meeting you here Gandalf, and great to see you! Would you be so kind as to untie me?”

He came up with a chuckle and said, “Good to see you uneaten Ariana.” and undid the sack and let me out. I grinned at him, “Good to _be_ uneaten!” and then ran over and kicked dirt onto the fire, putting it out as Gandalf untied the others in the sacks and then we helped the others down.

Once they were down I warily tapped a Troll, just to make sure it really was stone and heard Thorin ask Gandalf, “And where did you go if I may ask?”

Gandalf said in his wise tone, “To look ahead.”

Thorin asked, “What brought you back?”

Gandalf smiled slyly, “Looking behind.”

I went over to another Troll to check and heard Gandalf say, “Nasty business Trolls. Still, they're all in one piece.” I was behind a Troll where they couldn't see me and I heard Thorin scoff, “No thanks to your burglar.”

My shoulders sagged slightly before I shook it off. I came out from behind the Troll, Gandalf looked at Thorin sternly, “She had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that.”

Showing my gratitude for a moment I then asked curiously, “So if they turn to stone in daylight, and ate the farmer, shouldn't they have a camp or something around here to hide in daylight?”

Gandalf looked at me, pleased and surprised that I had caught that. He nodded, looking at the Trolls, “They must have come down from the Ettenmoors.” I missed the rest of what he said as I curiously went over to something like a trail that could fit a Troll and followed it. I called back when a rotten smell reached my nose and I found a big cave, “Hey, um. What's this?”

The others hurried up as I wrinkled my nose and followed Gandalf in cautiously. I looked at all the stuff in the cave and saw some of the others find the gold coins. I raised an eyebrow as they took a small chest, filled it with gold and then dug a hole. Shrugging I went over to a sword rack, curious and saw Thorin had the same idea. He pulled out two and said, “These swords weren't made by any Troll.”

Gandalf came to take a look and said, “Nor by any smith among Men.” He took a sword and drew it, saying in awe, “These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age.”

Thorin looked like he swallowed a sour lemon, about to toss the sword back when Gandalf snapped, “You could not wish for a finer blade!”

Thorin then looked like he might keep it and I saw some silver under the dirt. Bending down I picked up what I though might have been a cross but when I tugged it free it was two sheaths in an X shape and two swords. I drew them and whistled, impressed. Gandalf nodded, “Why don't you take those Ariana? They are Elvish blades and won't bend or break.”

I glanced at him to make sure it was alright and at his nod I nodded in agreement. Then found two daggers that looked to be of Elven make as well. Feeling better I went outside to get out of the stink and looked over my new blades. The twin blades were all silver, so shiny that they were like mirrors, even the hilts and looked plain of any engravings but they felt perfect in my hands. Blowing off the dust and cobwebs I strapped them to my back and then the daggers to my belt.

The others joined me outside and I heard a crash, snapping as I drew my swords, “Thorin!”

Thorin yelled, coming up beside me, “Something's coming!”

Gandalf yelled, “Stay together! Hurry now!” as we moved away from the cave to be on better footing when whatever was crashing through the trees came at us. A robin dove for my face and tweeted urgently at me, that a friend was coming. But before I could react I stared as a bunch of rabbits leaped from the bushes, pulling a sleigh like contraption made of wood. The rabbits were the size of dogs! And their rider had a big brown beard, wore all brown and screamed when he saw us, “Thieves! Fire! Murder!”

He came to a stop, looking around wildly and I saw that he wore a floppy hat much like Bofur's. And if I wasn't mistaken he had bird crap on the side of his face. Gandalf said in relief, “Radagast. It's Radagast the Brown.”

He moved up to him as I sheathed my swords and the robin settled on my shoulder as Gandalf asked Radagast, “What on earth are you doing here?”

Radagast looked flustered when he said, “I was looking for you Gandalf. Something wrong! Something is terribly wrong!”

Gandalf raised a bush brow, “Yes?”

The Radagast opened his mouth and nothing came out. He struggled for a bit, and I had to stifled a giggle as he said, “Oh I had a thought and I lost it! It was on the tip of my tongue! Eh?”

I saw the Dwarves looking at him like he had lost his marbles and I began to wonder as well when he said, “Oh. It's not a thought at all.” Then he opened his mouth and Gandalf pulled out a stick insect. Gandalf sighed and pulled him to the side to talk with him. I looked at the robin and asked it, “Is he always like this?”

The robin nodded and Fili, who looked at me warily, “You know you talking to a bird right Ariana?”

I grinned at him, “Yes, can't you?”

He looked startled and I chuckled. The robin chirped and flew off. I shrugged as the others stared and shifted on my feet, looking around as we waited for Radagast and Gandalf to get done talking. Then I saw Radagast's rabbits had come up to me and I knelt, seeing that they were pretty big rabbits, the size of a medium sized dog. Petting the one in the front I heard it whisper it's worry for Radagast. Cocking my head to the side it said, “ _Spiders bad._ ”

Frowning I blinked when I heard something different. Standing, I looked around. I said softly to the nearest Dwarf, who happened to be Balin, “Something's out there.”

He glanced at me and then we all startled when we heard something like a wolf's howl, but deeper. I drew my blades slowly as I said, “That isn't a wolf I have ever heard.”

Bofur shook his head, clutching his mattock, a hammer with a spike on one end, “A wolf? No, that is not a wolf.”

I saw movement and my jaw dropped at this monster of a wolf creeping up and as soon as it saw me it lunged. I ducked, it's jaws barely missing my head and I spun to take it on, only for Throin to beat me to it. But one was behind him, only to be shot by Kili. But he didn't get a vital shot and it took a snap at Thorin before Dwalin stabbed it's head with an ax. A third leaped from behind Dwalin and I was in motion before he could turn. Cutting into it's throat underneath with one sword, I stabbed it in the side, just to be sure. It fell dead at Dwalin's feet, who looked slightly impressed. Yanking out my blades I gave him a slight nod as Thorin snarled, “Warg scouts. Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

I raised an eyebrow, and said sarcastically to hide the shiver of fear going down my spine, “Orc's have giant monster wolves? Bloody fantastic.”

But this was ignored as Gandalf approached Thorin. A thunderous expression flared Gandalf’s nostrils as he drew himself up to his formidable, full height, taking urgent steps from the side of the brown wizard toward Thorin. “Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?”

His eyes darted briefly to me, a flash of worry softening the edges of his anger. The Dwarf glanced at me as well, before turning back to Gandalf, indignation and concern marring his play for neutrality.

“No one.”

“Who did you tell!” the wizard bellowed.

“No one, I swear,” Thorin insisted earnestly, his honesty apparent. “What in Durin’s name is going on?”

Gandalf turned his head about him to take in the gathering of Dwarves, the corners of his eyes dropping as his temper left with no one to place blame on for the company’s unlucky coincidence. After a short little puff of frustration he said to the group at large, “You are being hunted.”

I instantly kept an eye on the woods, shifting so my back was to the others as Dwalin growled, “We have to get out of here.”

Ori and Bifur came running up and Ori said frantically, “We can't! We have no ponies, they've bolted.”

I couldn't say I blamed the horses but the howls of Wargs rang in the air, they were getting closer. Radagast said, “I'll draw them off.”

Gandalf shook his head, “These are Gundabad Wargs! They will out run you!”

Radagast said firmly, and proudly, “These are Rhosgobel Rabbits!” Gandalf looked at him as Radagast said, “I'd like to see them try.”

I grinned wildly, “ _Insane. I like him.”_ and we raced to grab our packs and then followed Gandalf towards the edge of the forest. We saw and heard Radagast shouting as he lead Orcs riding Wargs away. Gandalf barked, “Quickly now!”


	14. Dwarves Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company finally gets to Rivendell. Dinner is fun and answers are given

Feeling like a deer on the run from a pack of wolves, we raced through the trees. I was at the end of the group with Dwalin and kept pace with him as I clutched one sword in my hand, the other had a throwing knife, just in case. We dashed out of the woods into a yellowed grass valley decorated with boulders. The valley was covered with the boulders in all shapes and sizes, which we hid behind as the Wargs chased Radagast. I couldn't help but be immensely impressed by Radagast and his rabbits dodging the Wargs and weaving through the boulders like it was nothing. But as Gandalf lead us it seemed the Wargs were about to catch up with us.

At one point Ori nearly ran out into the open as Wargs ran by and luckily Thorin grabbed him and dragged him back. After they passed, Gandalf waved us on, “Come on! Quick!”

I heard Thorin ask as I passed by them, “Where are you leading us?”

Gandalf said nothing as they hurried after us and I began to wonder if we were being lead on a wild goose chase, and we were the geese.

We had to duck behind another set of boulders and I heard something on top of the boulder. So did Thorin because as I watched he nodded to Kili. Kili knotched an arrow and suddenly stepped back away from the boulder and let the arrow fly. I heard a screech, it had hit the Wargs shoulder and as it fell, a second arrow hit the Orcs chest. After they hit the ground Dwalin and Bifur took out the Orc, but not before its cries echoed through the valley and then my sword ended the Warg, who roar in pain right before my sword pierced it's heart. I said sarcastically, “I think the whole valley heard that.”

Gandalf yelled to run and we ran. We ran like hell fire was on our heels and it was close to it with those Wargs closing in. I could hear the Wargs gaining on us and I hoped beyond hope that Gandalf knew where he was going. Gloin spotted the Wargs first and I stuck close to Dwalin as Gandalf urged us on.

Then suddenly we were surrounded! I looked around, alarmed as Thorin yelled for Kili to shoot them. Then suddenly Gandalf was gone. But I couldn't look around for him as the enemy closed it. I threw a knife with all my might and a Warg dropped. Four more of my knives ended up in Wargs as Kili took out their riders and I moved back with the Dwarves as they yelled that Gandalf had abandoned us and we were dead.

Then Gandalf seemed to appear out of a rock, “This way you fools!”

The others raced for the rock and Thorin stood at the opening as the others ran past. I stayed with Kili as he shot another and Thorin barked, “KILI! GIRL!”

One more throwing knife killed an Orc as Kili loosed one more arrow and we turned at the same time and raced for the rock. I made sure he went in first before jumping into the hole. Followed closely by Thorin.

We rolled to a stop at the bottom of the hole that lead back into a crevice. Then horns rang through the air and I could hear the sound of hooves pounding the earth soon followed by the sounds of fighting above us, more distinct when a dead Orc rolled into the hole. Thorin yanked out the arrow in it's throat and said with distaste, “Elves.” Then looked at Gandalf like that was his fault. Dwalin checked the back of the cave and said, “I can't see where the pathway leads. Do we follow?”

Bofur snorted, “We follow it of course!” The Dwarves wasted no time doing so and I heard Gandalf say smoothly, “I think that would be wise.”

I glanced at him and he winked at me. Shaking my head at him I followed behind Thorin and just ahead of Gandalf as we made our way through a crevice that we had to sometimes shove Bombur through because he was so big. As we went I felt a tingling, and it felt familiar. I paused for a moment and said quietly, “Gandalf. What is that?”

He looked at me with his old wise eyes and asked, “You can feel it?”

I nodded, looking way up at the sky i couldn't see, “Yes, it feels like....magic?”

Gandalf grinned at me, “That is exactly what it is.” I looked at him in surprise, “A very powerful magic.”

Looking at him for a second more before I moved forward, wondering what the magic was doing. Perhaps hiding this place? I was jolted from my thoughts when I heard Gloin say, “There is light ahead.”

We came out of the crevice and I couldn't help but stare. In front of us was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. Beautifully crafted buildings of white nestled next to a majestic river. Waterfalls fell from under the buildings and added to it's beauty. I gave an impressed whistle as Gandalf said, “The Valley of Imladris. In the common tongue it's known as Rivendell.” I asked quietly, so that the Dwarves couldn't hear me, “Don't _elves_ live in Rivendell?” I was excited and trying to hide it.

Gandalf gave a slight nod as he said, “Here lies the Last Homely House East of the Sea.”

Thorin came up and angrily said to Gandalf, “This was your plan all along. To seek refuge with our enemy.” Gandalf said sternly, “You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself.”

Throin still didn't look happy and I said softly, “Thorin, these elves have done nothing to you or your people.” He opened his mouth angrily and I cut him off, “They may not have helped either but it will not hurt the Company to get rest and food here.”

His jaw snapped shut and I shrugged at his glare, “At least I never turn down a free meal.”

He snorted, “You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us.”

Gandalf huffed, as if he was becoming impatient with Thorin, “Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered.” Thorin's shoulders sagged slightly, knowing this to be true and Gandalf continued, “If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact. And respect. And no small degree of charm.”

He moved forward and led us on, “Which is why you will leave the talking to me.”

I hid a grin as I took up the rear and we entered the beautiful place. As we walked I looked around at the beautiful city. Waterfalls rolled off the rocky cliffs that the city resided on. The trees were big and luscious; the houses beautifully made. Gold and green and silver, was all about the city. Leaves flew about in the billowing breeze. The city of Rivendell stood peaceful and seemed untouched by the years.

We finally crossed a bridge to a circled area where we waited. I could see that the Dwarves looked uneasy and unhappy. I was at ease, trusting Gandalfs judgement of this place and stood to the side, looking down at the river as an attendant came to meet us. He called out, “Mithrandir.” Gandalf turned and smiled, “Ah. Lindir.”

Linder bowed his head and came up to Gandalf, talking in Elvish. I came up beside Thorin and heard him whisper to Dwalin, “Stay sharp.”

I rolled my eyes, and got a glare for it by Thorin. Wrinkling my nose at him and then heard horns blowing from behind us. I looked back and was surprised to see riders approaching us... and they weren't slowing down. Thorin yelled to close ranks and I was pushed to the middle of the group as we were circled by the riders. Having enough of that I put my fingers to my lips and gave a short whistle, putting my will behind it. The horses stopped dead in their tracks and snorted in surprise.

I gave a little tune with my lips and the horses relaxed, looking at me curiously and I looked innocently at the rider in red armor who had stopped next to Gandalf. The elf had a stern face and his eyes somewhat cold; as if he had seen many horrors through the years and had seen many pleasantries. His long brown hair flowed down his back and he wore a circlet upon his brow. This must be Lord Elrond. He shone with a sense of a king about him and his eyes looked amused as he looked at me. The Dwarves shifted nervously around me, glancing between me and the horses.

Lord Elrond dismounted and greeted Gandalf, both speaking elvish and Elrond hugged Gandalf before showing some kind of crude sword, saying, “Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders. Something or someone has drawn them near.” He handed the sword to his attendant as Gandalf said sheepishly, “Ah. That may have been us.”

Thorin moved to the front, face frowning and unpleasant. But Elrond acted as if he didn't see this as he greeted, “Welcome, son of Thrain.”

Thorin said, a sneer almost on his lips, “I do not believe we have met.”

Elrond looked him up and down, “You have your grandfathers bearing. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain.” Thorin sniffed, “Indeed? He made no mention of you.”

I fought not to roll my eyes, “ _Great he's going to get us kicked out in the two minutes we arrived.”_

But Elrond was unperturbed as he stared at him, then spoke in elvish. I jumped slightly when next to me, Gloin suddenly growled, “What is he saying? Is he offering us insult!?”

This got a growl out of the Dwarves and Gandalf soothed, “No, Master Gloin, he is offering you food.”

The Dwarves came together and talked it out as I hid a grin by turning my head. I had to hide a laugh when Gloin said, “Oh, well lead on then.” I saw the twinkle of amusement in Elronds eyes but his face showed nothing but welcome as he told his attendant to show us to the guest rooms. I let the Dwarves go first, looking around as I did and happened to look over at Elrond and Gandalf. I was surprised to see Elrond studying me curiously, as if he had seen me before and was trying to place where.

But when I looked directly at him, it looked like he was just talking to Gandalf. Shaking my head I followed the Dwarves and Lindir called to a elf maiden and said to me, “She will show you to your room miss.”

I bowed and thanked him before flashing the disgruntled Dwarves a grin and following the elf. The elf maiden took me down the corridor and stopped in front of two huge oak doors. She opened them and inside was the most beautiful room I had ever seen. Inside was a queen-sized bed, the blankets green and gold, each made perfectly. To one side of the room stood a hand-crafted armoire, the carvings made to the smallest detail of a forest scene. I stared at it’s beauty, as the elf opened it; there was beautiful tunics, pants and shoes in it for men, and she shook out a tunic and held it up in front of me, “These should fit you nicely. You can wash up before dinner but I don't believe there is time for a bath.”

She motioned to a basin and pitcher of water on a nearby table and I nodded. She set the tunic on the bed and I thanked her gratefully and she told me that she would wait for me, so that she could show me where the dining room was so that I could rejoin my companions. She closed the doors behind her and I took off my pack and swords. Setting my swords down carefully I undressed with a sigh of relief. Going to the pitcher I washed my face and other important parts. I wasn't too dirty, considering i tried to keep up with being clean at any bit of water we stopped at but I did still smell like troll. Luckily the soap I had found to use took away the smell and made me smell like a lily.

Happy to not be stinky I went over to the clothes and changed, pleased at the feel of the soft clean clothes on my skin. Brushing out my hair quickly, I just tied back my bangs from my face and let the rest hang down. Satisfied, I put on a clean pair of boots that were my size, slipped a couple of my last throwing knives into the boots and then went out to the elf. She nodded with a mischievous gleam, “You clean up nicely.” I grinned back, not at all offended, “Thank you. I do what I can.”

She giggled and lead me to a magnificent dining room, two tables that could sit the Dwarves comfortably were there along with a high table for Gandalf and Lord Elrond. Thorin sat with them as someone of importance. Kili waved me over when I walked in and I smiled gratefully before taking a seat between him and Bofur. Some Elves came in then and started playing a flute and harp. I realized then as I glanced around that to me the Elves looked odd without beards.

They served us lettuce, pastry's and bread foods and I nearly choked when the Dwarves couldn't figure out what the green stuff was and wouldn't eat it. Dori tried to get Ori to take a bite but the chap said solemnly, “I don't like green food.”

Dwalin searched a bowl and asked, “Where's the meat?”

Ori asked quietly, “Have they got any chips?”

I had to excuse myself before I swallowed a lung and politely asked where the bathroom was. I was given direction and smothered my laughter with my fist. I came back when I could contain myself and sat next to Kili who was being laughed at. I missed the joke but smiled good naturally as I munched on a piece of bread, listening as Lord Elrond told Thorin and Gandalf the name of their swords. I had eaten the lettuce and now ate some of the buns that were really tasty. I felt a nudge and looked at Kili, who motioned to an elf playing a flute and teased, “That one's been staring at you. Why don't you go say hello?”

I looked over in surprise and sure enough I was being watched by a fair Elf who averted his eyes when he saw me look at him. I grinned and said to Kili innocently, “Not my type, but if you want to have a go.”

This got a roar from the others in laughter and I got a gist of what they were laughing at before. I patted Kili on the shoulder soothingly, seeing Thorin get up from his seat with Lord Elrond and Gandalf and then heard Gandalf telling Elrond that these Dwarves were cultured. Thorin came to stand behind the other table, taking a drink from his cup, his eyes stormy. Then Nori asked the harp player to change the tune. He mumbled, “I feel like I’m at a funeral.”

Oin, listening through a napkin in his horn asked, worried, “Did somebody die?”

Bofur looked pleased as he stood, “Alright lads..” He looked at me and nodded to me and I nodded back, “And lass. There's only one thing for it.” I got a bad feeling as he moved and stood on a pedestal. He started to sing. “There's...”

I could only stare at first but then I started clapping with the others as he sang, “There's an inn, there's an inn, there's a merry old inn

beneath an old gray hill,

And there they brew a beer so brown

The the Man in the Moon himself came down

one night to drink his fill.

The ostler has a tipsy cat”

Then food began to be thrown and I had to lean back to dodge but I was laughing too hard to care, and Bofur wasn't done.

“that plays a five-stringed fiddle;

And up and down he saws his bow

Now squeaking high, now purring low,

now sawing in the middle.

So the cat on the fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,

a jig that would wake the dead:

He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,

While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:

‘It’s after three!’ he said.

When he was done I quickly made an escape. Elrond and Gandalf didn't look too happy. Walking out I chuckled under my breath and sighed happily, _“_ _They certainly are a fun bunch.”_ I didn't go far before I noticed I was being followed. I turned and asked the flute playing elf, “Can I help you?”

He looked startled at being caught and he blurted, “Your a companion to those Dwarves are you not?”

I nodded and he straightened, looking serious, “You must leave them. They are dirty, unsophisticated _Dwarves_ and they are too rough for a lady like you.”

My jaw hit the floor and I stared at the elf, who looked so _proud_ at what he had said. I snapped my jaw shut and took a deep breath before saying strongly, “No. I thank you for your concern, but what I do and who I am with is none of your concern.”

Nodding to myself I turned on my heel and saw a bit of fur going around a corner that looked familiar. But before I could pursue, my hand was grabbed. Reacting instantly, I yanked free and jumped back to give space between us. He looked surprised by my act but tried again to convince me, “I don't mean to insult you, but what on earth are you doing with those Dwarves in the first place?”

I was getting a bit annoyed with him and said, “None of your business. Excuse me.” I moved to back up but he just moved forward, “Miss, wait. Are you in love with one of them? They aren't worth it, they just care about gold and jewels. And those beards...are so foul!”

I froze, looking at him like he had turned into an Orc. How _dare_ this high uppity elf ask me such a question! And how _dare_ he say those things when he didn't even know the Company! Moving forward I poked my finger into his chest, glaring at him, “First of all, this is _none of you damn business!_ Second, how _dare_ you speak in such a way to my companions! You don't know them! You have no _idea_ what they have been through. So get the hell out of my face before I _RIP IT OFF_!”

I must have scared him because he was gone in a flash. Huffing I spun and snarled, “Can't believe him!”

Coming around the corner I glared at Thorin, who looked stunned, “Don't you dare make some crack about elves now. They don't know you and you don't know them.”

He gave a slight nod and I fumed, “Oh but if I ever get my hands on him!” I made a strangling gesture and jumped with a squeak when I heard Gandalf come up, “Ariana? Thorin? Elrond would like to speak with you.”

We glanced at each other and followed Gandalf. He lead us down a library where we met Balin and and there stood Lord Elrond. Gandalf then tried to get Thorin to show Elrond the map. Thorin, as stubborn as ever, refused. “Our business is no concern of Elves.”

Gandalf looked exasperated as he said, “For goodness sake Thorin, show him the map.”

Thoring argued back, “It is a legacy of my people. It is mine to protect, as are it's secrets.” Gandalf then said like a curse, “Save me from the stubbornness of Dwarves! Your pride will be your downfall. You stand in the presence of one of the few in Middle-earth who can read that map. Show it to Lord Elrond.”

Lord Elrond in question stood silent through all this and looked at me as if I could hurry this along. I just looked on, and then looked at Thorin as he reached in his tunic. Balin tried to stop him but Thorin handed the map to Elrond. He looked at the map and said, “Erebor.” he looked at Thorin, “What is your interest in this map?”

Elrond glanced at me, which I only showed my innocent face, and just as Thorin opened his mouth to say something Gandalf said innocently, “It's mainly academic. As you know this sort of artifact sometimes contains hidden text.” Gandlaf looked at Thorin as Elrond turned away to look at the map and Thorin gave him a small nod of thanks. I winked at Thorin before turning innocent again when Gandalf asked Elrond, “You still read ancient Dwarvish, do you not?”

Elrond studied the map for a moment and then said something in Elvish. Gandalf translated, “Moon runes? Of course.” I raised an eyebrow and he grinned, “An easy thing to miss.”

Elrond said smoothly, “Well in this case, it is true. Moon runes can only be read by the light of a moon of the same shape and season as the day in which they were written.” I was impressed and Thorin asked in a more pleasant tone that his usual, “Can you read them?”

Elrond then lead us to a stair case that lead to a big cave behind a large waterfall. A crystal pedestal sat in the middle of it and Elrond took the map to it, explaining, “These runes were written on a Midsummer's Eve, by the light of the crescent moon nearly 200 years ago. It seems you were meant to come to Rivendell.”

Elrond looked up at the moon, “Fate is with you Thorin Oakenshield. The same moon shines upon us tonight.” and just as he said this the moon appeared from behind a cloud and a moon beam touched the parchment, and runes began to appear in a shimmering blue light. Elrond read them in a strong deep voice, “Stand by the gray stone when the thrush knocks and the setting sun with the last light of Durin's Day will shine upon the key hole.”

I asked curiously, “Durin's day?” Gandalf answered, “It is the start of the Dwarves' new year, when the last moon of autumn and the first sun of winter appear in the sky together.”

Thorin said softly, “This is ill news.” He turned to us and said solemnly, “Summer is passing. Durin's Day will soon be upon us.” Balin encouraged, “We still have time to find the entrance. We have to be standing in exactly the right spot at exactly the right time. Then and only then can the door be opened.”

He must have forgotten Elrond was there because Elrond didn't sound pleased, “So this is your purpose, to enter the mountain?” Thorin, our great leader, turned to Elrond in full stubborn and challenged, “What of it?”

Elrond looked down at him, “There are some who would not deem it wise.” Thorin just took back the map but Gandalf asked, “What do you mean?” Elrond looked at him and said, “You are not the only guardian to stand watch over Middle-earth.” I watched Gandalf as realization dawned on his face and I got a bad feeling.


	15. Ariana Getting Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Answers Ariana didn't know she needed are given. Major shocks issued about her past

We stayed at Rivendell for 14 days to rest and I was grateful to be given a room of my own. It was beautiful, with a plush bed and _baths!_ Oh, the lovely baths. I had missed being clean. I could handle being dirty, but I _loved_ being clean. The Dwarves and myself got some well needed rest, tho Thorin would never admit that he was thankful for Elrond's hospitality. 

During that time Gandalf convinced me to let Lord Elrond see my swords and have a look at my stomach scar, “just in case,” he said which I thought wasn't very comforting. I raised my shirt and Lord Elrond's eyebrows jumped at the jagged scar across my belly. He looked at me and gestured to it, “May I?”

I nodded and bit back a giggle as he rested his hand on the scar, which tickled. Then he started whispering something in Elvish and I felt magic gathering around us. It made me nervous but I stayed still until Lord Elrond took his hands away, looking very sad. He said softly, “I am sorry Ariana, but although the damage is healed, your womb is scarred. You will never be able to have children.”

This didn't really come as a shock to me, I had never even thought of having children with the threat of Bruce hovering over me. I smiled at him gratefully, if a bit sadly, “It's alright. It was never an option before and just isn't one now. But thank you for checking. Is everything else alright with me?”

He took my hand with the busted knuckles that were healing nicely and finally nodded and said, “You are in good health and no further damage is done. May I have a look at your swords?”

I handed them over and he inspected them, saying, “These too were made in the First Age by the High Born elves but nothing is engraved upon them. You may name them if you like.”

He handed them back and I gave a wicked grin, “How about Frick and Frack?”

The horrified and startled looks on both their faces made me laugh and I waved them off, “I'm just kidding! I think their fine without names.” Elrond seemed relieved, and Gandalf just seemed amused. I bid them my thanks and excused myself, wanting to have a look around.

I walked around to see the sights. I listened to the singing elves and one song I could have sworn I had heard before, but in English. It was a tale of adventure and daring deeds. Shaking my head firmly I said to myself firmly, “ _Oh come on Ariana, your just missing her is all.”_ I went back to my explorations. As I did I wondered about my companions. They still didn't quite like me. Tho some have started to at least warm up to me.

Fili and Kili weren't giving me the cold shoulder anymore, but weren't too friendly. Bombur wasn't stinting when he gave me food anymore. Bofur didn't ignore me anymore and directed some of his optimism and cheer towards me. Bifur sat next to me when I sketched and he whittled. Dori still wasn't sure if he liked me yet but Ori and Nori seemed to like me. I shared thief stories with Nori. Ori and I had found the library together. He helped me find a book that I could read about the hero's and daring deeds. Dwalin seemed unsure what to think about me and Balin was kind but standoffish. They had been nice after I got them out of the thieves den, but then they returned to being distant. What Nori had said seemed to be true, they resented me for being human.

Sighing heavily I stopped at a balcony and looked out over the valley, thinking of Thorin. Thorin was a puzzle, one that baffled me and had me pondering. I watched him and the others to try and find ways of at least soothing the fact that I was a part of the Company. Thorin just seemed grumpy and in a dark mood most of the time, but as I watched I began to realize why.

Listening to the Dwarves I realized that our esteemed leader had the weight of the lives of his people on his shoulders. And it was a heavy weight. He was driven to reclaim Erebor for his people and his past and fears of failing them haunted him. But even knowing this and wanting to help, he still showed his dislike of me with sneers, glares and rude remarks.

Only a couple days into our stay and I was no closer to figuring him out. Shaking my head I turned my attention to the sight in front of me, _“_ _He seriously needs to relax. Or get the stick out of his ass.”_

Smiling softly at the sight I heard footsteps and Elrond asked gently, “Not with your companions?”

I glanced at him and said innocently, “No, they won't miss me.”

Looking back at the scenery Elrond asked, “Oh? Do they not wish to be in your company?”

I cracked a smile, if a sad one, “They don't think I should be on this journey. Why on earth would they seek my company?”

Elrond hummed a wise hum and said, “Because you are a woman?”

I nodded, what was the point in lying? Elrond snorted and I looked at him, almost hurt until he said, “We Elves have female warriors. And Dwarves do as well. I don't see why your any different.”

I contemplated this and asked, “Maybe because I'm not a Dwarf?” Then I felt like I was stepping over the line as I asked, “Or even from Middle-earth?”

Elrond studied me with wise eyes as he said, “Then that is their own ignorance blinding them. I have heard you can hold your own against an enemy.”

I felt better as I teased in a whisper, “Yes and I have heard to not seek the council of Elves because they will give you a yes and no answer.”

He frowned but I continued to grin since I sense no anger from him and he finally grinned back. He set a hand gently on my shoulder, “You may stay here as long as you like, if that is what you wish.” I was startled by this and showed it. He smiled softly and said, “Come, there is something you need to see.”

He walked away and my curiosity, as usual, got the better of me. I followed Lord Elrond inside and he lead me to what he explained as his private study. I looked around curiously at all the old books, desks covered in papers and tables with stones and other objects on them. I saw Lord Elrond go over to a statue next to a wall and it looked impossible but his hand disappeared behind it and pulled out a book bound in red leather. It was tied closed with a strip of leather and a piece of paper was tied tight to the back of the book.

I approached him, frowning because that book seemed very familiar. Lord Elrond faced me and said softly, “Ariana, you need to know something very important.” I looked up at him and he was very serious and almost sad. He watched me carefully as he asked, “Is your mother's name Adrianna?”

I couldn't have been more stunned if he had sucker punched me in the gut. I asked, bristling in defense, “How do you know that? I haven't told anyone.” Elrond caught my arm before I could move away and said firmly, but gently, “I met your mother 11 years ago. She came to me.. Ariana listen.”

I was shaking, and had yanked my arm free. Backing up like he was a monster I hit a desk behind me, “No. She couldn't have. How would she...?” I felt the ground being swept out from underneath me and frantically trying to make sense of this. Elrond stepped towards me carefully, “She was born in Rohan, her mother was a mistress to the King of Rohan. She ran away from home after her father denied ever having her.”

I looked up at him, surprised because this was one of the bed time stories my mother had told me. I said softly, “And she rode off into the night riding a steed as black as midnight to find her fortune.” He smiled softly at me and nodded, “She, however had another secret. She was part of an ancient race whose name is long forgotten. But she had strange powers because of her heritage. She could travel worlds. And one day she left Middle-earth. Why I do not know, but about 11 years ago she came back to visit me. She gave me this book to give to her daughter when she turned 18 and asked me to take care of a little girl with red hair if she ever appeared at my door.”

My brain was having a hell of a time processing this. My mother _knew_ Lord Elrond? He knew _her_? And she was going to send _me_ to him? Why?

He held out the book to me and I eyed it warily before slowly taking it. He went over to two chairs and waved me over. My legs felt like wooden stilts as I went over and didn't so much sit down as fell down. He sat next to me, but far enough away to give me some space. I slowly, as if it'd bite, unraveled the leather that bound the book closed and took up the piece of paper first. In fact it was two pieces of paper, letters. They had my name on them, both in my mothers elegant writing and my fathers chicken scratch.

My hands shook so bad I almost couldn't unfold the letters. Then tears sprang to my eyes as I read my mothers elegant hand writing, “ _My dearest Ariana, if you are reading this, it must mean that you made it to Rivendell, and to Lord Elrond. It also means that your father and I are dead. My love, I am so sorry. I have been running for so long I thought that I would finally be safe here in this world. But I was terribly wrong. Bruce found me. Found us. I thought I could lure him away but I was a fool. I am so sorry sweet, but I need you to be strong. Your father and I taught you what we could, but you are still young. Don't give in to hatred. Don't lose hope. Lord Elrond will care for you and keep you safe. I love you more than light sweet heart. Love your mother Adrianna._

I refused to shed the tears that threatened to fall as I opened my fathers letter. I smiled slightly at his horrible handwriting but read it lovingly anyway, _“_ **My little firecracker, your mother and I love you so much. It breaks our hearts to part from you, but we would do anything to keep you safe. Even betray your trust. But never forget. We love you with all our hearts. Remember, courage is not the absence of fear, but the realization that something is more important than fear. And work on your left hook, you can hit like a hammer with your right but your left needs to be just as strong. I love you Ariana. From your father, Darian.”**

This time I did let the tears fall, just two before I squeezed my eyes shut and said, coughing slightly to clear my throat, “I'm sorry Lord Elrond. I guess things did not go as my mother and father had hoped.”

I opened my eyes slowly as he asked softly, “What happened Ariana? Why couldn't your mother send you to me as she had hoped?”

That dark night flooded my mind and I murmured, “They died. I guess she had been running from Bruce longer than I thought. There was a storm, a really bad storm. He just...appeared at the door and then...killed them. I tried to run, but he caught me. He wanted something..but all he said was for me to give him the treasure. I could never figure out what treasure he was talking about, he never explained before he beat me.”

I ignored the horrified expression on his face and continued, “He's beat me to try and...get me to do something for him. He kept saying he wanted my treasure and power, but I never told him what that power was.” I looked at him and explained softly, “I can sense the earth and talk to animals.” Shrugging I gazed down sadly at the letters, “ But I don't really know what he really wanted. Maybe he thought I could get him to Middle-earth...and one day I finally saw my chance and escaped from him. I've been running from him ever since, just like my mother.”

Folding the letters carefully I ran my hand gently over the book I now recognized as my mother journal as Lord Elrond set his hand on my knee comfortingly, “It wasn't your fault Ariana. Adrianna may not have been able to get you here herself but you are here now. Safe and welcome to stay here as long as you like.”

I looked at him, surprised again. Then I slowly smiled at the kind thought, “I thank you Lord Elrond. But... I'm continuing on with the Dwarves. I promised I’d help and I think we can accomplish the impossible.” He snorted so unlike a king that I laughed. It was a hollow laugh, but a laugh none the less. Shaking my head I stood and said, “I appreciate your concern and help. I'm going to go and see what my mothers journal has to tell me.”

Elrond stood and said solemnly, “You may stay here..” I shook my head, feeling a bit overwhelmed and needing some air, “Thank you, but I'd rather be outside.” He nodded, understanding in his eyes as he showed me out and as soon as I was outside the building, I shoved the book into my tunic and headed straight for the stables.

The elves horses were majestic and beautiful, but that wasn't the only reason I went there. The roof was covered my an ancient oak tree and it's branches were a perfect hiding place. Easily slipping into the shadows I climbed the great tree until I was high enough no one could see me or hear me well. But I was keenly aware of the Elves sharp hearing so tried to keep quiet. Sitting with my back to the trunk on a branch big enough to hold me comfortably, I slowly took out the book. My hands shook as I turned to the first page and choked down a sob. It started with my mother writing about how excited she was to be having a baby. Hoping it was a daughter and then a scribbled list of names. I saw my fathers writing there at a few crossed out.

I let the tears silently fall as I continued reading. Through it, I read of my mothers fear at being found, but most of it was about my father and I and herself, being a family. On the last page was a date I recognized. It was a week before Bruce found us, and it wrote, “ _I sense the worst is not over but Ariana will be safe in Rivendell. I just hope she doesn't hate us for abandoning her. But I can not let that beast get a hold of my daughter. I will lay down my life for her, as her mother. I love her so very much. I hope she can forgive me.”_

That was the last entry and I heaved dryly, burying my face into my arms and sobbing silently. Everything had gone horribly wrong when Bruce found us, but the fact that my mother was going to try and keep me safe just made me want to cry harder. She had failed but it was a valiant attempt and I wished with all my heart that she knew I didn't hate her or my father. I never blamed them for the way things turned out. And I wasn't about to start now.

I sat there crying until all my tears were spent. Then I carefully folded the letters and put them in the book, binding it back up. Wiping my cheeks and nose on my sleeve I slipped down from the tree and nearly had a heart attack when I nearly landed on Gandalf. He looked very uncomfortable and sad, “Hello Ariana.”

I asked him flat out, “Did you know? Who I was?”

He looked at me and sighed heavily, “I knew.” He looked to be bracing himself for the storm. But it didn't come. I wasn't angry with him either. He had saved my life and I doubted I would have believed him if he had told me the truth without evidence. The evidence was in my hand and I now knew the truth. I rubbed my cheek and said softly, my throat dry from crying so much, “I'm not angry with you Gandalf.”

He looked startled and I looked at him solemnly, “I wouldn't have believed you anyway without this.” I waved the book in the air and asked softly, “Did you know my mother?”

Gandalf nodded, suddenly looking old, “I knew her. She was a fiery spirit much like yourself. Bruce wanted her for himself, and wanted her power and she fled from him. He somehow followed her, I do not know how he did for he is no wizard. Nor did I know that he had continued to hunt her. I am so sorry Ariana, I should have seen...”

He didn't finish, because I stepped up to him and wrapped my arms around his lean frame. I murmured into his robe, “You couldn't have known. I know my mother was proud and probably thought she could handle him all by herself. It wasn't your fault Gandalf, any more than it was mine.”

He slowly wrapped his arms around me and his beard tickled my forehead and I felt a sob escape my lips. His arms tightened when I almost pulled away and he said soothingly, “Go on, cry. You deserve a good cry. And I won't think less of you.”

His kind tone and words broke the dam and I didn't care if we were seen. I clung to him tightly and sobbed my broken heart into his robes. I hadn't thought I had any more to cry, but I was wrong. A flood came out of my eyes and it seemed like forever before I finally could stop. This time when I pulled away Gandalf let me and held out a handkerchief. I chuckled weakly and blew my nose, “Thank you Gandalf.”

He nodded and looked me over carefully. I nodded at the unspoken question, “I'm alright. But I think I’ll go to bed early if that's alright.”

Gandalf set his big hand on my head and said, “It's fine. I will be sure our companions don't worry for you. Go on.”

I sent him a thankful look and then slipped back into the shadows, not wanting to be seen with my eyes puffy and red or the mess of my sleeves. I made it to my room without being seen and drew myself a bath. Setting the journal down carefully, I stripped and settled into the bath, baths always making things better. I closed my eyes and started to hum a tune my mother used to hum whenever we bathed together. It was a simple yet sweet lullaby that was a start to soothing my soul.

After the bath I slipped into some night clothes, curled up on the bed and opened the journal to read once more before falling asleep.

0o0

Gandalf hid his surprise when he joined the Dwarves for dinner and Ori piped that he hadn't seen Ariana that day. They had spent most of the day in the library yesterday and Ori found a book Ariana might like and was eager to show her.

Then the Dwarves began to wonder if any had seen her that day. They compared notes and Thorin scowled at them, but Gandaf saw the worried look in his eyes.

Gandalf soothed them, “She spent most of her day exploring and decided to go to bed early. She is fine.”

This did sooth them and they went back to their rambunctious feast and Gandalf slipped out, hoping Elrond would join him for a drink.


	16. Meet Crusher, Buff and Tuff. Please Don't Eat Anyone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana settles down and decides a swim will do her good. Unknown to her, she gets quite a few visitors, some really furry and some less furry

When I woke the next morning my head felt fuzzy and my eyes were sore. Everything just felt heavy. I sat up with a sigh, looking down at the red book next to me and decided on something. Getting up I changed and slipped it into my clothes, then went in search for breakfast. I found it quickly after asking an elf politely for directions and found the kitchen. I was given a plate of food fresh and hot from the fires and thanked the cook gratefully. The cook smiled slightly and then slipped me a honey bun fresh from the oven. I smiled happily, loving the elven honey buns and ate it first before taking my plate to a table in the corner and eating my food eagerly. After I was done I returned the plate with a thanks and went to find Lord Elrond.

It took me a while to find him, getting lost twice and getting distracted by something new to look at. I even saw the Dwarves but over heard them wanting to swim and escaped, not wanting to see if they swam with clothes or not, but saw them heading for the fountain. By this time is was nearly noon, and I finally found Lord Elrond on the balcony from yesterday. I coughed to get his attention and he looked at me concerned, “Ariana. Good Morning, how are you feeling?”

I smiled ruefully at him, “Been better but not too bad. I am glad you told me the truth. Thank you.”

His gaze softened and I held out the book to him, “But I have a favor to ask. I don't know how this journey will go but I do not want this damaged. Will you keep it safe for me?”

He smiled softly and took it with a careful hand, “I would be glad to keep it safe for you. You need only to ask for it and it will be returned to you.” I thanked him, giving a warm smile and he turned to go put it back in his study.

I suddenly had an idea and quickly said, “Ah, Lord Elrond?” He turned to me and I asked sheepishly, “Is there a place that I can go to swim that's tucked away?” He hummed as he thought about it and said, “Gather what you need and I will have Tári take you to a pool that is out of the way and not many know of it. She will keep watch while you swim.”

I must have showed my displeasure of this because he smiled softly, “She is only to make sure nothing happens. You will get along I think.”

I saw no getting out of this in his eyes and so I nodded and gave in. He motioned toward the building, “Gather your things and meet her here.”

I hurried to do so and paused as I watched him leave and saw the direction he was going. I hid a smile, knowing the Dwarves had found the fountain by now. Thankfully I was going the other direction to get my things.

Wearing a light tunic and trousers that were so worn from my journey I cut them off at the knees. Taking a small bundle in my cloak of bread, cheese, my daggers and a towel I hurried out to meet my guard. Tári was waiting and she was dressed in light armor, with bow and arrows along with a sword and like the rest of the elves was fair and beautiful but I saw a toughness underneath that and it gave me comfort. Her hair was blond in a tight french braid and I saw no hate as she nodded her head to me, “You must be Ariana. It's nice to meet you.”

I bowed back, “Pleased to meet you Tári. At your service.” She motioned me to follow and she lead me towards the river and partly into the woods were a section of the river cut off and created a small waterfall over a deep pool that was perfect for swimming. Grinning happily I thanked Tári and paused as I set my stuff down, “I thank you for keeping an eye out. It does put me at ease.”

She smiled slightly and said, “It is no trouble. Enjoy yourself.” Then we heard a crash and in an instant she had an arrow knocked and aimed. I sensed what was coming and quickly put out a hand, “Wait please. It's just some animals.”

And we watched as a huge brown bear and two slightly smaller bears came out of the woods and I quickly stepped in front of her arrow before she could shoot, insisting, “They won't hurt us.”

The bears startled at the sound of my voice, looking at us and I smiled at them, “Easy friends.” Holding out my hands to show I was unarmed.

Moving forward I said politely to the bears, “Care to join me for a swim? I'm Ariana.”

The bigger bear seemed to be the eldest and he shuffled forward and sniffed my face and I heard his name whisper to me. _Crusher._ I scratched his chin and said, “Pleased to meet you Crusher.” He looked at the two younger bears who seemed to be twins and their names were _Tuff_ and _Buff._ Buff was the plumper of the two. I turned and saw the bewildered look on Tári's face but smiled reassuringly, “It's alright. They just came to swim too.”

She slowly returned her arrow, hiding her bewilderment very well and gave a nod before she melted into the trees. I could still sense her near but at least she hadn't shot at the bears, that would have been bad. Crusher went over to a log and lied down next to it and I set my stuff next to him as he mentioned that he was just going to watch his younger brothers be silly and offered to keep an eye on my things.

Thanking him I set my things down and with a whoop, cheerfully followed Tuff and Buff up a trail to the top of the falls and all three of us leaped off into the water, surfacing with laughter. And then racing to do it again. 

0o0

Fili and Kili had come out of the fountain first and had changed into dry clothes before going out to find their Burglar. They hadn't seen her for a few days, only Ori seeing her the day before, and was beginning to worry. Kili asked his older brother softly, “You don't think she'd abandon the company do you?”

Fili didn't really know how to answer but to put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He was worried too but tried not to show it. Then he heard something that sounded like Ariana. He turned the corner and saw her leaving with an Elf warrior. Kili and Fili exchanged looks and then followed quietly behind. They grew even more curious as they walked down the river a bit and then into some woods. There they lost them for a moment until they heard a shout. Picking up the pace Fili and Kili hurried towards the noise and then at hearing more shouts. They exchanged terrified looks, thinking she was being attacked, burst through the underbrush, shouting and ready for battle.

They stared at Ariana who was sitting on top of a bear that was swimming towards shore. She looked startled as she saw them and then they felt a warm breath at the back of their necks. Spinning Fili shoved Kili behind him as they faced a massive brown bear.

0o0

Laughing as I tread water I yelped and shouted in surprise when Tuff surfaced under me and I sat on his back. I nearly had a heart attack when I heard battle cries and stared as Fili and Kili burst from the bushes, ready to fight with no weapons but their fists. But they stopped dead when they saw me, unharmed and on top of a bear. This wasn't weird enough, but then Crusher moved behind them, wanting to know where these small men came from and what they wanted.

The young Dwarves spun and I saw Fili shove Kili behind him protectively and was getting ready for a fight. Crusher sensed this and growled. Leaping off Tuff I raced for them calling, “Wait! It's alright!”

Getting in between the Dwarves and the bear, I calmed Crusher, “These are my friends. Be nice.” Crusher grunted, relaxing and I smiled reassuringly at Fili and Kili, “Easy, these bears won't hurt you.”

Kili looked around his brother curiously, but it took a minute for Fili to decide to trust me and relaxed. I introduced the bears and Dwarves and Tári appeared out of the woods and I had to introduce everyone and explain what Tári was doing there. She went back into the woods as I asked Fili and Kili as Crusher went back to his nap, “What are you doing here?”

Kili's jaw snapped shut and he exclaimed, “You talk to bears! I mean, you can understand them?”

Amused I nodded, “I already told all of you I can talk to animals.” and Fili said in disbelief, “Not possible.” Which made me roll my eyes, “All evidence to the contrary. Now why are you here?”

Fili looked at Crusher in awe, mostly I think at his size and that he hadn't ate them, “We saw you leave, so we followed you.” Kili became worried then and blurted, “Your not leaving the Company are you?”

Startled I looked at him and said, “No, why would you think that?”

Fili looked down and Kili shuffled on his feet, staring at a tree. Finally Kili said quietly, “Because we, the Company I mean, haven't been very nice to you.”

I nearly snorted, “ _So you've noticed.”_ but held back. I liked Fili and Kili, and I wanted us to be friends and I was fed up with sad things for a while. So I smiled softly and said, “Well I can't expect any of you to like me since you don't know me.” They finally looked at me and I said cheerfully, determined to enjoy myself, “Now. We're wasting the day. What say you join Tuff, Buff and I for a little swim? Hmm?”

They looked at me, then Kili looked at Fili with pleading puppy dog eyes and Fili grinned, “Sure.” But then they looked down at themselves and I bit back a giggle, “Just put your shoes and tunics over by my things, Crusher won't harm you,” seeing Kili's nervous look, “and just swim in your trousers.”

I watched in great amusement as Fili and Kili did as I asked, keeping one eye on Crusher, who seemed amused by this as well. Tuff called for us to hurry up and as soon as Kili and Fili were done I gave a whoop and raced for the top of the water fall, Fili and Kili right behind me.

I let them pass, getting an idea and like I thought they paused at the edge of the falls, not sure if they wanted to jump in. I settled this by tackling them with a yell and laughed as we fell down and into the pool. Surfacing I grinned at them as they glared at me, but then Fili smirked and laughed, which made Kili laugh. Then we shouted as Tuff and Buff jumped in and caused a wave to thrust us to the shore. Laughing cheerfully we got out and raced to jump off again. As we played like this, we jumped in one more time before we got another visitor.


	17. Bear-y Fun Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin can't even dampen the mood with his grumpy-ness when Ariana is determined to have fun. Later they help each other out with their personal demons without realizing it.

Thorin was above on a balcony when he saw Ariana leave with the Elf but he couldn't hear what was said. At first he was relieved to see that the girl was fine after not seeing her for a few days. Then he became irritated with himself and he snorted, “ _What do I care what that girl does.”_ But in truth he did care. And this bothered him.

Even he would have to grudgingly admit that she had kept up with them on this trip, had saved them from the Thieves den, even stood up to him! She hadn't complained till then and Thorin would never admit he had antagonized her till she snapped because he was more angry with himself then with her. And...there was something about her that intrigued him.

But then he saw his nephews follow Ariana and this both made him curious and worried. So he went down and started the way they had gone. Luckily Fili and Kili's wet hair, and the fact that they weren't trying to hide their trail, made it easy for Thorin to follow. He grew even more worried as he walked into the woods and then heard shouting. Putting a hand on Orcrist he quickened his pace and finally came out of the trees and stared. His nephews, and the girl, were having a splash war in a pool next to a waterfall...with _bears_. He just stood gaping until Fili saw him and his face returned to his scowl.

Fili froze at the sight of him, which worried his brother which made him turn to look and then Ariana. The boys looked worried but Ariana just waved cheerfully, “Thorin, come on in the waters great!”

The bears got out and raced up the waterfall and Ariana was the first out of the water, coming up to him sopping wet. He nearly kicked himself when he noticed the wet clothing hugged her...features. Soured by this thought he growled, “What do you think you are doing?”

He saw Fili and Kili wince, knowing that tone of voice meant they were in trouble. But to Thorin's amazement, the girl _laughed._ Her laugh was like the clear sound of bells and he felt something in him warm slightly.

0o0

Thorin looked grumpy as I walked up and he growled, “What do you think you are doing?” Finding this funny, I laughed and teased, “Swimming. If you can't tell. Oh I better introduce you.” I waved to Crusher, who Thorin hadn't seen and made him tense, “This is Crusher and these are his brothers.” I waved to the bears jumping into the pool, “Tuff and Buff. They are just enjoying the water too.”

And I waved to Tári who had appeared across the water on the cliff, “And that is Tári, Lord Elrond sent her along to make sure I didn't get myself killed.” Tári waved back with a smile before going back into the trees and I heard Thorin's snort beside me. Rolling my eyes I said, “Yes, you don't like Elves. I've heard something like this before. Maybe a rumor...”

I grinned at him to show I was teasing and said, “If you don't care to join us, you can go over by Crusher and just relax. He'll make a good back rest and you can watch us be fools.”

Thorin glared at me and I waited with a brow arched, ready to argue. But he just looked at his nephews, who looked really uncomfortable but were giving their best puppy dog looks. Especially Kili, who could melt stone with his puppy dog look. Thorin finally sigh and he softened, “Go have fun. Just don't let one of those bears land on you.”

This startled his nephews and myself, though I didn't show it. Instead I gave a cheeky grin and slapped the boys on the shoulders and raced ahead of them, tackling Tuff at the top of the falls and we hit the water with a splash. Fili and Kili close behind, Fili grabbing and tossing Kili in first. Thorin eyed the bear, Crusher, who just closed his eyes and started to snore, and settled gingerly down against him. The bear didn't even seem to notice and Thorin watched as Fili and Kili looked to be having the time of their lives as Ariana threw them over her shoulder and into the water. Thorin felt a smile begin to form and then promptly shook himself, forcing himself to remember the task at hand. The return to Erebor and the dealing of Smaug. But that seemed to grow faint as he watched them play and hearing the bell like laughter in the air as it mingled with the laughter of his nephews.

0o0

A couple glances showed me that Thorin was looking relaxed against Crusher and was watching us mess around. This made me relax further and Fili and Kili seemed to have more fun now that they had their Uncles blessing. But soon we all grew tired and I pulled myself out of the water and thanked the bears for a good time. Tuff and Buff called their good byes and then went back to playing in the water. Fili dragged Kili out and I twisted hair and cloth to release water before I went over to Thorin and plopped down near my pack. Sighing in relief I dug into my pack and ruffled the towel through my hair, “Shall we head back?”

Thorin stood with a grunt and looked about to go. I grabbed his sleeve before he could and he looked at me in surprise. I motioned to the bear, “Thank him please.”

He looked even more startled and about to refuse but I gave him a look that clearly said not to upset the _giant_ bear. He sighed, raising his eyes to the sky as if asking for patience but then said with a solemn voice, “Thank you, Master Crusher.”

The bear got up and then bowed his great head, which both startled and pleased Thorin. I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and then split the cheese and bread between Fili, Kili and myself as I waved to Tári when she came out of the woods ahead of us. Thorin grimaced but she seemed not to see, except for the shadow of a wink to me, and lead us back to Rivendell.

Once there Tári gave a farewell and left. I thanked the brothers for a good time and jokingly said to Thorin, “Thank you for not biting our heads off.” Which earned me a scowl. I chuckled as I waved bye and went to change into dry clothes.

Then I found a nice warm patch of sunlight, a tree and promptly took a nap. When I woke up I gazed up at the leaves, still feeling a bit heavy in my heart but much lighter then it was. Taking a deep breath, I stretched, feeling much better and went in search of food, having missed dinner. Finding a quick meal in the kitchen again, I decided to go to bed early.

But that night, things that had haunted me for years decided to make themselves known once more to me. I should have know they would come with the bringing up of my parents and past. As soon as I drifted off to sleep, nightmares were waiting to thrust me into the darkness and pain of my past.

_**Pain ripped into my flesh. Screams rang through the air. I stared in horror as my mother, sweet and loving mother, cowered from a looming form of darkness next to my loving father. She screamed for me to run, but I couldn't! I had to save her! This time! This time!** _

_**But no matter how fast or how hard I ran, I didn't gain any distance as whips hit me from behind, not to drive me but merely to cause pain.** _

_**I ignored them, fighting through the pain and panic in my mind that I had to reach them. But like usual, my dream self didn't get anywhere near them as I saw their bodies fall in a puddle of blood.** _

_**A laugh of cruelty and pain echoed in my ears as Bruce stepped out of the shadows, a bloody ax in hand as he turned toward me with a feral grin, “Where do you think your going my sweet?”** _

_**This time I tried to run away but as I turned to bolt, darkness swallowed me.** _

Waking with a jolt, scream lodged in my throat I looking around quickly and tried to slow my heart and breathing when I realized that I was in the bedroom I had been given by Lord Elrond in Rivendell. Which was in Middle-earth. Not my world. I wasn't back, I was far away from there and safe.

Taking a shaky breath I ran trembling fingers over my shoulder and gripped my flesh, feeling the scars under my hand. Swiping the tears from my cheek I got out of bed and padded barefoot to the door. Going out I walked almost blindly down the hall, just wanting to get outside. _Needing_ to get outside. Finally I found the way out, which seemed to take ages, to take me to the balcony where Lord Elrond had spoken to me before. Taking slow breaths I gripped the railing and made myself look around. To reassure myself that I was really in Rivendell.

Slowly, very slowly, my heart rate slowed and I had almost stopped trembling when a tear escaped my eyes. Automatically I wiped it away and then I heard a soft cough behind me. Leaping like a frightened rabbit, I spun with a hand to my heart to try and keep it _in_ my chest as I stared in fear for the maker of the noise. Thorin stood behind me, looking worried and maybe a bit startled by my reaction. “Thorin!” I gasped in surprise, “Goddess you scared me! Shaved at least ten years off my life!”

0o0

Thorin couldn't sleep. No matter how many times he tossed and turned, sleep was just out of reach. Finally disgusted, he got up and walked out of the room Lord Elrond had given him. A familiar scowl came to his lips at the thought of the Elf and he paused when he heard something coming his way.

Stepping back into the shadows out of instinct he was startled to see Ariana walking quickly down the hall. About to call to her he paused when he saw the horror and pain on her face. Shock made him pause and then she was gone. Not thinking, he quickly followed her but quietly. She finally came to a balcony and stood staring out at the water. She was trembling so bad even Thorin could see, but she seemed to have calmed some.

About to go back inside to give her some peace, he paused when he saw her wipe something from her cheek and his chest gave a painful twinge, “ _Is she crying?”_ Trying not to startle her he gave a soft cough and nearly had a heart attack himself when she startled badly and gripped her heart as she gasped, “Thorin! Goddess you scared me! Shaved at least ten years off my life!”

0o0

I leaned back weakly against the railing, trying to catch my breath and hide my trembling, “What..uh..what are you doing out here?”

He stepped toward me and asked gruffly, “What's wrong? Did something happen?” For a moment he looked furious at the thought that an Elf had caused me pain and I quickly said, “Uh, no. I uh...” then I began to blush when I realized that I might have woken him up as I tramped down the halls, “I'm sorry if I woke you. I just...needed some air.”

He stepped closer and I found I couldn't breathe and couldn't move as he touched my cheek. He pulled his hand back, his fingertips wet. Realizing in horror that I was still crying I quickly swiped my cheeks on my sleeve and froze when he asked softly, “What was the dream about?”

Surprised that he was so observant I slowly lowered my arm and tried to say that I was fine and for him to go back to bed but somehow I knew that wouldn't work. I softly asked, “That obvious?”

He rumbled something almost soothingly as he wiped my cheek with his own sleeve, “You flew past me as if death was at your heels. I can only assume you had a nightmare.”

I mulled this over as he wiped my cheeks dry and finally got the courage to look him in the eyes. His eyes, were beautiful. Like the ocean or sapphires, his eyes held depths that I felt could see into my very soul. Relaxing slowly I softly said, “I...my nightmare was about the death of my parents.”

Stepping back at his startled look, I turned towards the river and said, “They died in front of me, and.... I could do nothing. It still haunts me sometimes.” Then I stubbornly said, “But I'm not a coward.”

I sensed him step up beside me and we were quiet for a bit before he said softly, “I have nightmares as well. I do not think you are a coward for having them, for they are out of your control.” I looked at him, startled and stared at him. Thorin was quiet for a moment, appearing to mull over his dream. “Gandalf has told you of what passed at Erebor?”

When I nodded, Thorin continued. “It returns to me in my dreams every so often. I cannot escape the fate of my people. It haunts me and drives me as nothing else does. All I wish is to see my kingdom restored, my people at home under our rightful mountain. Yet my dreams show me a fate worse than death; my people imprisoned and tortured, slaves of the Pale Orc. And I – ” he sighed, admitting the deepest part of his nightmare, “and I am helpless to stop it, to protect them.”

The breath that escaped from Thorin’s lungs rattled its way out of his chest. His eyes had closed as he had confessed to me the misery of his nightmares. One of his hands gripped the stone railing hard enough that his knuckles turned white. I hadn’t moved as he told me this and I realized that this was another moment of learning about Thorin.

I had always known that the Dwarf was driven, but now I saw just how tightly his drive held the whip behind him. Some men dreamed of the horror of death, others of losing everything, yet here was a man whose biggest demon was _failing_ his people. Here was a king to be envied by all others. Here, I realized, was a king whom I would gladly follow into the heart of Erebor to reclaim a kingdom that was not mine, but belonged to the Dwarves.

He looked at me with understanding in his eyes and said gently, “We all have demons. But that does not make you weak.” His words warmed my heart and I felt my fears ebb away. Gently settling my hand on his shoulder I made him turn to look at me fully and saw the pain in his eyes. Wanting, even for a moment to erase his worries and forgetting my own, I grabbed him in a hug. He stood like a statue for a moment before slowly returning the hug. I murmured into his shoulder, “You are a great man, Thorin Oakenshield.”

Pulling away I smiled at his startled face, “Thank you. And don't worry. I'm gonna help you reclaim Erebor.” He started to frown and I nodded firmly, “Yep, between all of us it will get done.”

He looked about to argue but sighed and I let him go and said softly, “Well, back to bed.” Pausing as I turned to leave I said sincerely, “Thank you Thorin.” and fled, mostly to hide the blush forming on my cheeks.

0o0

Thorin stared after the girl who, with a few simple words, lifted a great weight from his shoulder. He gave a small nod in the direction she had done and said softly, “No, thank you. Ariana.” A small smile ghosted his lips as he made his way back to bed and fell right to sleep. Without a dream, without nightmares. Just peace.


	18. Tumbling Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana tries to warn Thorin but to no avail as the ground beneath their feet gives! Can she save them or will the journey end?

The next day I continued my exploring where I had left off, smiling and happy that Thorin had showed something of himself to me. Even though he was back to his grumpy self this morning at breakfast I was still happy to know more about him. And now I was busy trying to see all I could of Rivendell before we left, and I got the feeling that we would leave soon.

The days flew by and on the 14th day I spent as much time around Rivendell as I could, trying to remember everything. I was sad to leave but also excited to see where the road might lead. As night closed in I returned to the Company to find them destroying furniture to make a fire and laughing merrily. Not wanting to put a damper on that I only dropped off my pack, back tracked and chose a different path. As I walked I suddenly heard Gandalf and Elrond's voices. Gandalf's voice sounded urgent and indignant, “Of course I was going to tell you. I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I think you can trust that I know what I am doing.”

They were below me,walking together and I stepped back into the shadows so they couldn't see me. Elrond didn't sound any more assured, “Do you? That dragon has slept for 60 years. What will happen if your plan should fail and that beast is awakened?”

Gandalf urged, “What if we succeed? If the Dwarves take back the mountain our defenses in the east with be strengthened.” I sensed someone behind me and turned to see Thorin listening as well. Elrond said, “It is a dangerous move Gandalf.”

Thorin glanced at me as Gandalf voiced, “It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh come, the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright. What is it you fear?”

Elrond huffed, “Have you forgotten? A strain of madness runs deep in that family.” Thorin moved up to stand beside me, just out of sight of Gandalf and Elrond, “His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?”

Elrond sighed as I looked at Thorin, “Gandalf these decisions do not rest with you and I alone. It is not up to you or me to redraw the map of Middle-earth.”

They moved out of our hearing and I saw the sadness and worry hidden in the shadow of Thorin's face as he turned away from me. Deciding I was making a bold move, I stepped forward and slapped him in the back. He staggered, not expecting that or my strength and stared at me. I smiled gently and whispered, “You are not your grandfather or father Thorin. What say you prove that to them?”

I didn't wait for an answer. I just patted his shoulder more gently and then headed back towards the others, knowing he would follow. When we got back to the others I found an empty corner and curled up with my cloak, watching the others as they said hello to Thorin. Thorin said quietly, “We leave at dawn. We will meet up with Gandalf in the mountains. Make sure we have what we need, quietly. Then get some sleep.”

The others agreed and got ready for sleep. I closed my eyes and then jumped when I heard a thunk next to me. I looked at Fili and Kili as they laid down on my right and smiled softly. I closed my eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

0o0

Before dawn we roused and packed up everything we would need. Thorin lead us out of Rivendell by a path hugging the cliff face and I was in the middle as Thorin called back, “Be on your guard. We're about to step over the Edge of the Wild.” He motioned to Balin, “You know these parts, lead on.”

I glanced back at Rivendell once before paying attention to where I was going, worried about Gandalf. I looked ahead, knowing he would be alright and now that he was not with us, I wondered how the others would act around me now.

0o0

We traveled on, and I actually enjoyed it. The scenery changed from grassy, to rocky as we went higher and higher while we traveled over the Misty Mountains. When we came to a dangerously slippy part of loose silt and rock that was a tiny path with cliff face on one side and sheer drop on the others. We tied us all together just in case someone slipped and I was at the end, Thorin was in the lead. As we traveled on loose gravel and rocks I let my senses tell me where to step. When I did I could _feel_ the earth, and know what was alright to step on and what was not. This came in handy when were were walking next to a drop of 60 feet and the ground underneath Thorin was loose. It felt as if it would crumble at any second.

I called, “Thorin! That ground is weak, walk up closer to the cliff face.”

He waved me off and stepped on the shaky ground, the others followed and I felt the ground begin to give deep down where Thorin and the others couldn't feel it. “Thorin! The ground!”

He turned around to yell at me when we all heard a deafening crack. The ground underneath him and the five others behind him, Dwalin, Balin, Bifur, Bofur and Bombur, gave way! The others didn't have time to react as they were yanked with them over the cliff face! Reacting quickly I took my daggers and slammed them into the ground, just as I was yanked.

Crying out when the rope cut into my flesh around my middle and my arms strained, I cursed underneath my breath, “Stupid knuckle headed _DWARF!!_ ” Other curse words flowed through my lips as my arms felt like they were about to be ripped from their sockets. My feet scrambled to find purchase.

I hung on for dear life to those daggers, they stayed stuck to the ground as if they were anchored to the stone and I _refused_ to let these rock heads fall and die on _my_ watch. Thorin yelled at me, “Girl!” I snapped, loosing my temper, “Shut the hell _up_ Thorin!”

Silence rang around us and I panted, muscles straining. Turning slightly I felt with my feet and yelled, “Hold still! I'll pull you up!”

I heard snorts of disbelief but was too busy trying to find a foot hold that wouldn't give. When I finally did I yanked out my daggers and drove them one by one into the stone, using them to pull myself to the cliff wall. I doubted that this would have worked if my daggers weren't of elvish make. It was hard work, these Dwarfs were _heavy!_ Panting slightly I checked for a good hold with my feet and found one. Then wrapping the rope around my hands I _pulled_ , with everything I had. Slowly, inch by inch I began to pull them up. Just as I saw the top of Ori's brown bowl cut and braids I felt the rope sway from movement down below. It made the rope dig into my flesh and I snapped, “Stop moving dammit!”

They did, and as soon as Ori got to the path, he looked about to faint from fright, but I ordered, “Undo the rope from your waist and then grab it behind me.” I was relieved when he quickly did as I said and we started pulling up his brothers Nori, then Dori, whose strength would help greatly. They did the same, undoing themselves and then helping me pull from behind me.

Suddenly something jerked the rope and I hollered, the rope racing through my hands and ripping through flesh! I felt the others behind me let go, the rope yanked from their hands, but I wasn't about to give up without a fight!

Clamping down on the rope I screamed as blood gushed, skin ripped, flesh _burning_ and finally the rope stopped. Panting I felt the others grab the rope behind me quickly and we heaved.

We pulled and pulled, until finally all the Dwarves were up except Thorin. I reached for him as he topped the path and yanked him up. As soon as he was on his feet I glared and snarled, “Next time I tell you the ground will give, Thorin Oakenshield. Move your stubborn ass to the _wall!_ ”

Shoving the bloody rope in my hands into his chest, I spun on my heel as all the Dwarves stared at me in stunned silence. I yanked my daggers from the path, returned them to their sheaths and went back to my place at the end of the line. Motioning with a jerk of my chin to continue, my glare had Thorin barking orders to move on and we redid the rope. I had to put it over one shoulder instead of over my waist because of the rope burn. I cradled my hands to my chest and bit back more curses and tears. It bloody _hurt!_ I had to use my teeth to wrap a bandage around my bleeding hands as we continued. I noticed the concerned glances back at me but ignored them stubbornly because I was _pissed!_

We found a shallow cave off to the side of the path and we made camp for the night. Near the path there was a small trickle of snow run off and I pulled the blood soaked bandages off with my teeth and spat them onto the ground. I went over tiredly and held my hands under the water. Biting back a yelp I let the freezing cold water wash off the dried blood and looked at the damage. I winced.

Pieces of rope was still in the wounds and my hands looked like I had put them through a meat grinder. Discreetly checking my waist I found a red bloody line around my hips and belly. Moving over to a rock that I could sit on, away from the others, I tried to get my pack off without aggravating my hands, but it was futile. I finally just yanked it off, biting my tongue and sat down angrily, glaring at the offending pack.

Then I tried to get into my pack but it only hurt more. About to kick the damn thing over the cliff I nearly jumped out of my skin when Balin appeared at my side and gently insisted, “Come over by the fire, lass.”

Staring at him like he was speaking Dwarvish I said stubbornly, “I'm fine.” and turned away. But Balin would not be ignored. He nudged my hurt side and I hissed, trying to hit his hand away with my elbow. He said firmly but still gently, “Your not fine. Now come over like a good lass and we'll tend to ya.”

Opening my mouth to snap at him, I paused when I saw real worry on his face and something like shame in his eyes. Softening, I slowly nodded. He gave a small, relieved smile and picked up my pack for me. Getting up I followed him to the fire that Gloin had started, and Balin set my pack down next to his own. I glanced around at everyone and saw the shame on the others faces. At first I thought it was the shame of a _girl_ saving them.

But as I studied them I realized they were ashamed because of their attitude towards me before. I could tell because now they murmured thank you's and worries. Thorin even looked worried as he directed me to a seat next to the fire. Not sure what to think of this I sat cross legged by the fire and Oin came up with a small bag. He sat on a rock next to me and I turned so that I faced him. He said gently, “Let me see.”

I held out my hands palms up and he winced, pity on his face along with his worry. I watched him warily when he brought out a pair of metal tweezers and bit my lip as he tried to gently get the rope pieces out of the cuts on my hands. I refused out of pure stubbornness to say a word, but I couldn't help the flinches or pain on my face that showed how much it hurt. But I didn't pull away or complain. After all, Oin was only trying to help.

It took longer then I liked until he got the last of the rope thread out and then with rough but gentle hands, put a salve on my hands and arms all the way up to my elbows and then wrapped them in clean bandages. Then he looked at my waist and motioned, “Alright now lass, raise your shirt.”

I heard coughs and to my great amusement, saw Gloin stumble over a rock, “OIN!”

Oin gave him a bland look and stood, “Lets go over there lass before Gloin has a fit.”

A giggle escaped my lips and I decided to spare the others as well because they also looked uncomfortable. I ducked my head as I followed Oin after he gathered a lamp from his pack and lit it. I could have sworn Gloin blushed behind his beard and Oin and I moved off till we was behind a boulder. I was about to raise my shirt myself but Oin shook his head, “Don't lass. Here.”

He had the air of a doctor when he treated my wounds and I knew he was just concerned for my health. If anyone else had tried to lift my shirt as he did now, I would have kicked them off the cliff. But Oin just raised my shirt as high as my ribs and then tied it off. He set the lamp on a small rock shelf next to us and said, “Your waist isn't so bad, you don't need bandages. Your lucky that the rope had moved over your belt, stopping it from doing more damage.”

He carefully applied his salve and then gently tugged down my shirt. I sincerely thanked him loud enough for him to hear and I was beginning to feel cold as we returned to the fire. I went to the cliff wall, sitting carefully against my swords, feeling too tired to take them off. Bombur handed me a large bowl of food first, which surprised me, but I was so hungry I didn't complain.

It was a bit awkward to eat with a spoon because of my bandages and finally gave up. I tipped the bowl back to eat and knew the others wouldn't mind. They had worse table manners then I did. I think I was eating rabbit but all I cared about was that it tasted good. Finished I set the bowl down and listened to the quiet murmurs around me, before leaning my head back against the solid rock and passed out right then and there. Hauling 13 Dwarves was harder work then I had thought.

0o0

Balin looked over to check on Ariana and wasn't surprised to find her passed out sitting against the rock. He was about to get up to put his cloak over her when Fili and Kili moved beside her, Kili on the left and Fili on the right and covered Ariana with a blanket that covered all three of them. She didn't even stir as they settled next to her carefully. The boys looked at the others with full Durin stubbornness in place, as if daring them to say anything. When no one did, they closed their eyes and fell asleep.

Thorin looked over at his nephews and felt something in his chest loosen it's hold. He had been worried about the girl since they began this journey. But she had surprised him over and over again. Especially this time when she had hauled them all up a cliff, even _Bombur!_ He called himself a fool for not listening to her and his heart wrenched at the mere thought of what had almost happened. If it wasn't for Ariana, they'd all be dead right now. Then he wondered how Ariana had known that the ground was unstable. Deciding that he would ask her tomorrow he settled back to go to sleep, giving Bofur the first watch.


	19. Things Start to Look up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana spends some quality time with the Dwarves

The next morning I woke up feeling warmer than usual and quite cozy considering I was sleeping against rock and my swords. My cloak never kept me this warm. Opening my eyes I blinked when I saw that the brown blanket over me was not mine, and then at the two snoring Dwarves at my side. I looked up, surprised when I heard a chuckle and stared at Thorin. He looked amused, and I felt butterflies in my stomach as I grinned at him and made to get up. Then my body remembered what had happened yesterday and protested. Wincing I bit back a groan, and slowly moved the blanket. Thankfully my hands still worked thanks to Oin's salve, even if they hurt a bit and I slowly stood.

Twisting a bit I moved away from Fili and Kili, putting the blanket back over them and moved towards the edge of camp. Raising my arms I stretched, reaching for the sky. Hearing a crack from my back I sighed in relief and lowered my arms. I flexed my hands, ignoring the pain and making sure my hands would still work. Rolling my shoulders I settled my swords better, and then turned and saw Bombur about to make breakfast. Not sure if last nights kindness was a one time thing I warily came over to help, only to be enthusiastically welcomed.

Pleased I helped where I could and then when Oin came over I let him check my hands. He hummed his pleasure for his salve working so well on my hands and put more salve on and then re-did the bandages. Then we went back over behind the boulder and put more salve on my stomach

After breakfast we packed up, me feeling happier than I had in weeks now that the Dwarves weren't so against me. Thorin nodded to the front, “You lead, since you know what's about to go underneath our feet.”

I shrugged, hiding my shock, and moved towards the front, “Alright. But you need to tell me where we're going. I have no idea.” He sighed but I could tell his heart wasn't in it as he pointed, “That way.”

I grinned at him and started walking, feeling for the ground underneath us. I had to make them move here and there or else we would have slid all the way off the mountain on the loose rock underfoot, or away from a shelf that would give under our weight. As we went Thorin asked gruffly, “How can you tell the ground is dangerous?”

I glanced back at him, feeling glad that we were having a decent conversation for once and shrugged as I kicked a rock from the path, “Don't really know. I just can always tell what kind of ground I’m stepping on.”

I glanced back at him curiously, “Can Dwarves do that? You live in the rock right?”

It was Balin who answered, “We do live under the earth, mining for gold, silver, jewels. We have what we call an earth sense. Though I don't think we can sense what you do.”

I grinned at him in a thank you for the explanation as I kicked another rock out of the way, “Well as you know by now, I’m a bit odd.” He chuckled and I saw grins among the others.

We traveled like this for three more days. We camped where we could and I even warned them when boulders came crashing down the mountain side, loosened from the ground when the sun melted the frost from the ground and made it softer. During this time the Dwarves were nicer and I started to relax more around them. On the fourth day we finally got to where the ground stayed firm and I lead them to a small area where some trees had grown and a small meadow of short grass grew with an icy cold creek running through it.

Thorin called that we were stopping for the night, I set down my pack with a sigh of relief. Raising my arms above my head I stretched out sore muscles and realized that my hair was one big rats nest. I grimaced as I tugged futilely at it, it has gotten much too long for my tastes on this journey. I usually kept it just below my shoulders and now it was nearly to my hips. But I put off worrying about it when Oin came over to check my hands. They were no longer hurting and looked to be healing nicely, almost completely healed. My stomach was healed up and was now another scar was added to my collection. Another lather of salve was put on my hands and re-bandaged. I thanked him and watched as he went over to help his brother with the fire, or at least tell him what to do.

I shifted my swords off my back and checked over the sheath to try and find the part that had been rubbing on me all day. Settling down with my back to low rock and swords in my lap I felt over the old leather with my fingertips, the only part of my hands not bandaged and found that the leather in a few places had popped from it's stitching.

Scowling at it, and wondering how to fix it when I remembered I had seen Dori stitching something up and called over to him, “Excuse me Dori, but by chance do you have a needle and thread I can use to patch this up?”

Dori smiled at me and nodded, “Sure thing.” He brought over a little bag and produced a needle and some tough thread that would hold the leather together. Thanking him I took out a knife to cut away the rotting thread and got to work on fixing my sheaths as he went over to do something with Ori, or fuss over him. I hid a grin as Dori did his mother hen thing over Ori, who rolled his eyes but let him. I heard my name called and saw Fili and Kili come up with mischief in their eyes. Kili said with much seriousness, “You know what you need Ariana?”

Deciding to play along I asked innocently, “A bath?”

Fili shook his head as if this sorrowed him greatly and said, “Your hair brushed. When was the last time you took care of it?” Kili nodded seriously, “We can help. Hair is very important to Dwarves you know.”

Arching an eyebrow at them in disbelief I couldn't help but laugh when they turned their eyes into the best puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. Shaking my head I waved them over, “Knock yourselves out. But I may not keep my hair in whatever way you put it after your done.”

They didn't seem to mind and I wondered if they were bored as they produced brushes and sat on the rock behind me and got to work. This seemed to amuse everyone in the company, but I just wrinkled my nose at their chuckles and continued working on my sheaths. I wouldn't tell Filli or Kili, but I was a sucker for people playing with my hair. It didn't happen often because I didn't trust folk easy and wouldn't allow people behind me, let alone let them play with my hair. I felt them doing something, but they were gentle about it so I left them to their devices and only made them pause when I had to use my teeth to pull the knot tight enough that the thread wouldn't come undone.

Finished, I handed Dori his needle and thread with another thank you and called back, “How's it going back there?”

Kili said in almost surprise, “You have really long hair.” I couldn't keep the amusement out of my voice, “I have been meaning to cut it.” and nearly jumped out of my skin when they yelped, “No!”

Laughing when this had startled some of the others I soothed, “Alright, alright.” Fili explained seriously, “Dwarves grow their hair slowly, so hair is important to us.” I hummed, and filed that info away for later. I asked curiously, trying to look back at them only to be tutted at, “Is that why you have braids in your hair?” Fili made me look forward and I grinned my amusement. Fili explained, “Braids are important too. They can show status, like marriage or social. Normally only family or spouses braid a Dwarfs hair.” Kili then said proudly, “Done!”

They moved away and I took one of my swords out and used it like a mirror to see the damage. I was pleasantly surprised to find that they actually did a good job. They had taken the hair at my temples and pulled it back out of my face and twisted the strands and then they tied it off with a leather tie, the rest of my hair flowing down my back. Humming I said, “Not bad. I'll keep it.”

But then they pouted and I rolled my eyes, “Unless your Highness’s aren't done...” and they instantly went back to playing with my hair. I would have shook my head, but didn't want to ruin their fun. I just rolled my eyes with an amused smile and looked over at Thorin, who sat all the way across the camp by his lonesome, to see what he thought. I was very surprised that he was almost glaring at his nephews and looking...I almost thought _jealous_ but that couldn't be right. Could it?

He saw me watching him and quickly looked away. Thinking this over I contemplated this and came up with a plan. When they were done once more with my hair, turning it into two braids this time on either side of my face I said gently, “Alright enough for tonight.”

They groaned but I shook my head sternly and they pouted over to sympathetic Bofur. Gathering my courage, getting up, I went over to Thorin and plopped down beside him, showing him my work, “What do you think? Think it'll hold?”

He stopped scowling for a moment as took my sheaths from my hands to look over and I glanced at the back over his head and said, “Thorin, you got branches in your hair.”

His hand instantly reached back to check and indeed he had some leaves and twigs caught in his hair and he winced when he tried to yank it out. Slapping his hand away I moved behind him, “Here, let me see.”

I pulled my own comb from my pocket and gently began to work on the knots. He growled at me at he tried to move, “I can do it.” Worried, I asked softly, “Am I doing something wrong?”

He paused, hesitant and seeming uncomfortable, “No, but..”

I chided gently, tugging him back, “Then hold still. Your worse then your nephews.”

He looked back at me with an almost mortified expression and I grinned widely, trying to suppress the laughter bubbling up inside me as he mumbled sullenly under his breath, “I am _nothing_ like Fili and Kili.”

Schooling my voice but not my expression I said sternly, “Prove it. Hold still.”

He faced forward but not before I saw the quirk on the side of his mouth. Patting his shoulder to show that I meant peace, I started on his hair once again. Glancing up I saw Gloin opening his mouth and glared. He shut it with a snap and Oin smacked the back of his head which got them to argue and Gloin forgot what he was about to say. The others were wise enough to say nothing and I concentrated on my work. But to be honest, his hair was a mess.

So I worked from one side to the other, tugging knots loose and pulling out the twigs and leaves. One was particularly stubborn and I muttered as I worked on it, “This knot is as stubborn as you.”

He snorted, but I could sense him beginning to relax, if just a smidgen as I worked. So I took extra care to get the knots loose and then brush it all tangle free and smooth. I thought calmly, _“_ _I can't believe it, but it's fun pampering him. His hair's nice.”_

Then with a grin I whipped his hair into a low ponytail that went to his shoulder blades and tied it off with a strip of leather. Bombur raised a bowl by the fire to show me food was done and I patted Thorin's shoulder, “There you go.” Getting up as Thorin felt his hair, I went and smiled at Bombur, who winked as he gave me two bowls. I rolled my eyes at him and went back to Thorin, giving him his food and sitting back down next to him.

Eating I nearly lost some of my food as Kili jumped into the seat next to me, “My turn next.”

Thorin scowled and I nudged Kili, “You better get your food before Fili eats it.” Sure enough, Fili was looking like he was about to eat Kili's food. It was just for show but it made Kili yelp and race for him. Smiling I said to Thorin, “It's weird, they act like their _my_ brothers. Or puppies.”

Thorin looked at me, clearly startled and I motioned to the boys who were scarfing their food to see who ate there’s faster, “They want attention, they always want to help, and they always get into trouble. They are always trying to impress me, but just so I would respect them. Like they do you.”

I casually said softly as I sent my spoon after a bit of meat in my bowl, “I don't think I can ever think of them as anything else.” Thorin just hummed under his breath, almost like he was relieved, as he ate and I got that elusive bit of meat and ate it eagerly.

When I was done I saw that Gloin and Dwalin were over by a stump arm wrestling. Curious I set my bowl down and went over to watch as Dwalin slowly but surely pushed Gloin's hand over to tap the stump. Gloin groaned and handed over a coin regrettably. Dwalin smirked and then saw me, waving me over, “What do you say Ariana? Give it a go.”

I held up my hands and back pedaled, “Ah, no thanks I’m good.” But I was stopped by Balin, “Oh come on lass, Dwalin won't hurt you.”

I hesitated and then heard Dwalin whisper loudly, “Didn't take you for a coward.”

Raising an eyebrow at him I finally smirked, “Fine. But don't go crying to Balin when you lose.”

He snorted and Balin chuckled. I took my position opposite of Dwalin as Thorin came over and teased, “Dwalin, you break our burglar it's your job to fix her.” I saw his eyes tho, he was worried. Until I laughed as Dwalin rolled his eyes, “Does that count if _I_ break _him_?”

This got me a glare from Dwalin as the others laughed and we clasped hands. I felt the strength in his hand, and flexed my own muscles. Dwalin started to frown and I grinned. Balin smacked the stump, “Go!”

Dwalin automatically put his whole strength into his arm and I was surprised by the force he was putting on my arm. But I wasn't a push over, and wasn't about to let him show me up. I held my ground, feeling my hand twinge but not hurt. Dwalin looked at me, startled, before growling and putting more strength into it. I did the same and concentrated, putting everything I had into my arm. And slowly, inch by inch, his hand started to give. His face was a brilliant scarlet as our hands began to shake. I was winning, but barely.

And then suddenly the tide turned. Dwalin had a bit more to give and started pushing me back. Glaring at his smirk I tapped into my reserve and _pushed!_ His arm gave again and I heard the others shouting in glee or disbelief and I finally, after what seemed like forever, tapped his fist against the wood and we broke apart.

Gasping for breath, I flexed my hand tenderly, laughed and held out my hand to Dwalin, “Wow Dwalin! I didn't know you were that strong! Good match.”

For a moment I thought he would refuse my hand but then he gave a sigh, grinned and shook my hand, “Likewise Ariana. I underestimated you. Won't happen again.” His grin transformed his face into something less fierce and I grinned back and clapped him on the shoulder, “I won't either, Master Dwalin.”

We exchanged grins before I began to blush from all the praises the others gave me. Bofur laughed as he clapped his brother Bombur on the shoulder, “Don't forget Dwalin, she saved all our skins when we slid off that cliff. She pulled us _all_ up, including Bombur!” Bombur grinned good naturally. Waving them off I went over and picked up my swords. Sitting down next to Ori I saw him _knitting_! A scarf no less that was almost as long my sword! The needles and yarn made the scarf grow almost like magic. Staring at him I scooted closer to watch, “You can knit Ori?”

He blushed slightly, a shy smile on his lips, “Yes, I made my own clothes.” I whistled, “I am impressed. I can't knit to save my life but this is really neat.”

His smile grew and he tied off the yarn and held it out to me. I blinked at him, startled and he said softly, “I made this for you, do you like it?”

I took it gingerly, the scarf was beautifully made of soft green wool. I murmured, “Thank you Ori. But you really didn't have to.” His happy smile made me blush, shaking my head bemused I wrapped the scarf around my neck and grabbed him in a bit of a rough hug, “Thanks Ori.”

He blushed slightly when I pulled away and I fingered the scarf, whispering, “No ones gave me something like this before. Except of course Bifur and the porcupine carving but that was more as a joke I think...” Ori smiled softly and said, “I can make you some gloves if you like.”

Excited, I looked at him, “Fingerless gloves?” He laughed and I blushed into my scarf as he nodded, fishing around in his bag for some more yarn. I laughed with him and looked around at the others just to have something to look at. Then I noticed something. Dori and Nori were wearing things made obviously by Ori. Then I saw something curious. Dwalin was watching Ori, smiling slightly. Underneath his furry vest I saw a piece of knitted scarf the same color as mine.

Smiling brightly, Dwalin saw me and looked away with a embarrassed scowl. I nudged Ori and whispered, “So uh, you gave Dwalin one too huh?” He looked like a startled rabbit and I smiled at him, pleased as a cat that got into the cream, “Cute. Very cute.”

He blushed scarlet and I laughed, making him elbow me in the ribs. I just ruffled his hair and whispered, “Your secret is safe with me.”

Ori peeked at me from underneath his bangs and finally grinned at me, “Thank you.”

I winked and then looked at the others with an innocent expression. They were watching curiously but hadn't heard our conversation. Balin then looked over at me like something had occurred to him and asked, “Ariana, how old are you?”

Not expecting that question I answered, “24.” and was _not_ expecting their reaction. Everyone except Thorin, who I suspected just had more control, and Balin because it was his question, yelled, “24!”

Dwalin mournfully cupped his face in his hands, “I was beaten by a little girl?” Beginning to get annoyed by their reactions I said tartly, “I _am_ human. 24 isn't all that young.”

Kili laughed, “Ariana, _I'm_ 77\. So your like a baby by Dwarf standard.” I shook my head, trying not to let my temper show. After all, they _were_ older then I, they just didn't act like it. “I'm human Kili, and an adult by human standards.” But this fell on deaf ears as they started making jokes about how young I was. Bofur asked if I wanted a bottle and Bombur made baby noises. Bifur shook his head at his cousins, but then started to cradle his bowl in his arm. Gloin loudly said that his wee lad was older than I.

_Everyone_ was laughing, even _Thorin_ was chuckling. None of this did anything to sooth my hurt feelings. Crossing my arms over my chest I glared, but kept my mouth shut. I really shouldn't begrudge their fun, even at my expense. Until Bofur asked if I’d like a diaper, I finally couldn't stand it any more. It was too _embarrassing_. Standing up abruptly I went over to a boulder at the edge of the trees that sat next to the meadow, to hide my red face. I ignored their calls for me to come back.

The moon wasn't out yet and I settled down with my back to the boulder, rubbing my pounding temples. If I had known how they would react to my age I wouldn't have said anything! I was far from being a child! I stopped being a child when I turned...thirteen. Muttering darkly to myself as my mood darkened as I remembered my past. Sighing heavily I settled back, _“_ _After Bruce came, things changed for the worst. I was a child no longer.”_

A whisper of something to my left had me tensing until I saw a pointed muzzled, red face and two pointed ears sticking out of the grass. The little red fox cocked it's head to the side and asked shyly in quiet yips, “ _My name is Quickmunch. You smell of animal, may I show you my kits?”_

Sometimes animals would approach me like this out of curiosity and a wondering of what I was. I smiled softly, beginning to relax, “I'd be honored Quickmunch. My name is Ariana.”

Quickmunch walked out of the grass with two small kits behind her, peeking out from behind her big bushy red tail. They were adorable and I cooed quietly as Quickmuch lead them up to me and I gently set my hand on her head, “They're beautiful Quickmunch.”

Her tail wagged happily and her kits grew bolder and came around their mother to inspect me. Soon I had them in my lap and I played with them absently, keeping one eye to watch on the surroundings and one eye to watch my fingers. The fox kits had very sharp teeth and I didn't want them getting their teeth caught in my bandages. Then suddenly we heard boot steps and Quickmunch and her two kits dove behind me to hide as a a form moved around the boulder. Thorin coughed softly as if nervous to be over by me. I muttered irritably, “Thorin, if you came over to make more cracks about my age, I’ll throw you back at the camp.”

I was startled when he chuckled softly and said, “No. They didn't mean any harm in their teasing.” A unladylike snort escaped me, “Could have fooled me. They acted like _they_ were the youngsters instead of me.”

Thorin gazed out across the meadow that I was facing and then motioned to the boulder, “May I?”

I waved for him to have a seat and as soon as he sat I began feeling a bit nervous as I felt his body heat next to me. To hide it I grumbled softly, “I have some friends that I’d like you to meet.” He looked at me curiously, but nodded and I barked softly and Quickmunch peeked over my elbow. Then two smaller heads peeked over my knee and I said, “Thorin, this is Quickmunch and her two kits. Quickmunch, this is Thorin, the leader of our Company.”

She came around me slowly to get a good look at Thorin and I gently took his hand and held it out for her to sniff. She did and then looked at me, then back at him before giving a small nod. I let go of Thorin and relaxed further, “She approves of you seeing her kits.”

Quickmunch barked softly and her two kits bounded out from behind me and jumped into my lap once more. Quickmunch lied down in front of us and I returned to tickling the kits and trying not to get bit as they tumbled in my lap. Thorin said nothing, but watched curiously and slowly reached out to the vixen and ran a hand down her back. She didn't seem to mind this, and even moved closer so that he could reach more of her back. He pet her thoughtfully and said softly, awe in his tone, “I would never have thought this possible. A wild animal...coming up to me willingly.”

I shrugged and pinned down one of the kits when he got too feisty with his brother, “Animals like me. And their darn easier to understand than most people. Plus, if they attack you they have a _reason_ too.”

I couldn't hide the bitterness in my tone at that last part and the kits picked up on it, yipping at me in worry. I soothed them with pets and could feel Thorin's worried gaze, “It's nothing. Sorry.” I gazed down thoughtfully at them, “I have to admit it's strange to hear you all make such a big fuss over my age. I mean, do Dwarves live a long time?”

I looked at him curiously and he said softly, “A Dwarves lifespan is longer than a humans. We can live at least to 250.”

I gaped at him as he nodded sagely and I asked, dying of curiosity now, “And how old are you?”

He looked away and I nudged him with my elbow, “Come on. Fair is fair, you know how old I am.”

I could see the amusement on his face as he softly said, “I am 195 this year.” Again I was gaping at him like a farm girl seeing the city for the first time. Then I snickered in laughter, “And you gave _me_ a hard time! Ha! Old man.”

He scowled at me, but I didn't see it in his eyes and I poked his grizzled cheek, “Old fart.” We were distracted by this conversation when Quickmunch stood and barked to her kits. They tumbled from my lap and she said, _“_ _It is time these two learned to hunt mice. It was a pleasure to meet you and your mate. Good night.”_

My heart nearly failed and I yelped, remembering to be quiet at the last second, “My _what_!?” Thorin looked startled and I coughed, hiding my blush as I said, “Um, thank you Quickmunch. Good hunting.” And with a flick of her tail the vixen and her two kits disappeared into the tall grass. I couldn't meet Thorin's eyes as he asked, “Should I ask what she said or..”

I shook my head, “I'd rather you not. Lets just say she said good night.” He hummed and I looked back at the scenery as if it was the most fascinating thing I had ever seen. Out of the blue, Thorin asked quietly, “Am I bothering you?”

Surprised by this question, I blurted, “No, why?”

He blinked, looking at me in surprise and I said softly, “I mean, this is the most you've spent in my company without making me want to burn the hair off your head.” He looked slightly alarmed, and I soothed, “But I am enjoying your company for once.”

He bowed his head and said as if it hurt him to say this, “I should apologize, I just...normally a woman wouldn't be able to survive in the wild.” Then he looked at me and I saw a familiar mischievous look in his eyes as he said innocently, “And I have never had someone tell me to get my stubborn ass to the wall.” This surprised a laugh from me and Thorin said solemnly, “You nearly made some of the others shit rocks when you yelled at me.”

I smiled at him, “Eh well, if it keeps you guys from falling off a mountain.”

He rolled his eyes and I looked back out at the meadow as the previous bit of the conversation came back to mind, “But I can't really blame you. I'm so much weirder than others, that it takes people a while to get used to me.” I waved out at the meadow, “I mean, most people who find out I talk to animals think I’ve gone mental and when they realize how strong I am, they begin to fear me.”

Sobered, I said softly, “Actually, this is the first time anyone has found out about my odd traits and didn't thrown me in a ditch.”

The angry growl from Thorin startled me, “You have been harmed before?” I couldn't speak at first as I looked at him, his sapphire blue eyes glittering dangerously and his face fierce enough to scare even the toughest man. I sighed, old memories coming back to me, “Not for a long time.”

Thorin gazed at me and whispered, “Your parents?”

I shook my head quickly, “No, they loved me and would never hurt me. But...” the words popped out before I could stop them, “A man wanted something from my mother. She fled from him and thought she had gotten away from him before she started a family. But he found us. After he killed my parents, he kidnapped me and showed me just how displeased he was with my mother for running away from him. It took four years before I was strong enough to get away. I have been running from him ever since.” I shifted uneasily as Thorin's face turned from horror to pity, and he asked softly, “Why not just kill him? Your strength...”

I interrupted bitterly, “He's stronger. He is much stronger then I. I couldn't kill him, so I ran. I found different people to teach me how to use a sword, how to fight with my hands and it still wasn't enough. I was finally betrayed by someone who I thought was my friend. He offered her money and she took it, leaving me to die. I almost did, if Gandalf hadn't saved me and brought me here.”

Shaking my head fiercely to rid myself of those memories, my hair flipping over my shoulder, “But that's in the past. He can't get me here.”

Thorin was quiet for a moment before saying strongly, “If he was here in Middle-Earth, the Company wouldn't let him touch you. You'd be safe at Erebor.” Smiling at him at the kind thought I said softly, “Thank you Thorin.”

We sat in silence for a bit and I nudged him, “Lets go back to the others. Before they come to see if we killed each other.”

He grunted, but got up and as we walked towards the camp I grinned mischievously. Trotting over to one of the creek I scooped something up and trotted back to Thorin. He cocked an eyebrow at me but didn't say anything and I casually walked up behind Fili and Kili. In a flash I slipped the slimy frogs down the back of their tunics and laughed as they yelped and danced to try and get them out. I hopped back and then sat next to Thorin to watch the show.

After Kili nearly fell into the fire if Dwalin hadn't grabbed him, I got up and helped them get the frogs out of their tunic. I looked utterly innocent as I returned the frogs to the creek and went to my pack for my cloak. I wrapped myself in it as Fili and Kili grumbled to their bedrolls. That's when I realized that no one was teasing me anymore. Wary, thinking this was a trick, I watched as Balin came over with his pipe and sat on the rock near me. He said softly, “I should apologize to you lass, I didn't know they would tease you so.”

Relieved I smiled at him, “Me neither. But thank you, I accept your apology.” From the look he was sending the Company I understood why they no longer teased me. Balin winked at me before going back over to his bedroll. With that pleasant thought I settled on the ground and fought not to smile. Thorin and I finally had a conversation that didn't turn nuclear. It was nice, he was nice to talk to. Even if I spilled my guts a bit. I watched as Thorin gave Ori first watch and pretended to be asleep as everyone went to bed. I was the only one to see Dwalin join Ori at the edge of camp. Smiling softly I closed my eyes and went to sleep, burying my nose into my new scarf.


	20. Things Get Rocky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things were looking up. Now they're looking down.

The next day we walked on firmer ground and I was moved back to the middle of the Company, between Dwalin and Bofur. We walked all day without a rest. For some reason we decided when night fell to keep going and a storm brewed. I shivered, my cloak practically useless in this rain and wind as it seemed we walked into a monsoon! Thunder boomed and lightning struck the air. I kept one hand on the cliff wall, careful where I stepped on the slick rock as I kept to Bofur's heels. We were on a narrow path now and had to be careful not to slip and fall. I tried to sense and listen for trouble through the pouring rain but it was hard with all the noise of the rain and wind. I could have sworn I saw big rocky figures moving in the distance but believed it was just my imagination made from the crap storm we were in.

I was trying to see better, when I nearly had a heart attack when my foot slipped and nearly went over the edge. Luckily Dwalin grabbed me before I went over, then Bofur grabbed me and helped me back. I grabbed their shoulders in thanks since they couldn't hear me. A roar suddenly filled my ears and I hollered as Dwalin yelled, “LOOK OUT!”

A massive boulder flew threw the air and smashed into the rock above us! We clung to the cliff face as rocks rained down upon us. I barely heard Balin cry, “This is no thunderstorm! This is a thunder battle!”

I stared in disbelief as the very rocks moved to form a giant and it was gathering more ammunition to throw as Bofur said, “Well, bless me.” He moved toward the cliffs side get a better look, “The legends are true! Giants! Stone-Giants!” And the boulder came flying! And crashed into another Giant behind us!

Thorin screamed, “Take cover you fools!”

I grabbed Bofur and slung him back against the wall as the rocks crashing around us, whittling the path away. Then suddenly a huge crack formed between Fili and Kili and I gasped as the roaring in my ears grew. I jerked as we moved, standing on the leg of one of the Giants! I looked up in time to see another Giant come and smash it's rock head into this one, making ours falls back! I clung to the rock as it moved, hanging onto Bofur as well. We were still moving and I barely glimpsed the others on the other leg able to jump to real rock. But the leg were were on was still moving as the Giants fought! My heart pounded and I wondered if this would end badly. If this was the end of our journey...

Then as the leg moved, we swung in front of the others, right before I saw cliff face flying towards us! Yelling in fear we smashing into the rock! I closed my eyes as I felt hard surface but we weren't smashed, there was enough room that we were alright as the Giant fell back. Staggering to my feet, the rock under my feet gave suddenly! I cried out as I grabbed hold of a rock, any rock hat would stop my descent but didn't think anyone heard me as I heard Thorin run up, hollering for Kili. I grit my teeth and tried to pull myself up as I heard Bofur ask, “Where's Ariana?” but the bandages made it slick and I shouted as my right hand gave!

Suddenly Bofur was there, trying to reach me and then Ori. But as I reached I began to slip! Thorin jumped down to a nearby small ledge, grabbed my shoulder and heaved me up to them. My heart leaped to my throat as the rock under his feet gave but Dwalin grabbed him.

Bofur got me up and I sighed in relief, thanking him as I tried to hide my shaking. Dwalin sighed heavily after he got Thorin up, “I had thought we lost our Burglar.”

Thorin glared at me, his hate for me back in his eyes and he snarled, “She has been lost ever since she got here! She should never have come! She has no place amongst us!”

I stared at him in disbelief, my heart feeling like it had fallen and crashed upon the rocks, as he turned his back on me and called for Dwalin when he found a crack in the cliff face that lead to a cave. Looking down I straightened and ignore the looks of pity from some of the others. I motioned and let them pass to enter the cave first. I could no longer hear the roar or see the Giants. I looked up at the sky, letting the rain fall on my face as I wondered if I would ever gain Thorin's respect. If he would ever like me. It had been going so well, until this.

Sighing an earth shattering sigh, I went in to get out of the rain as I heard Thorin call, “Bofur, you have first watch.” When I entered I paused. Underneath the slabs of stone we were standing on was nothing. It was as if we were standing on plates held up in the air. I looked at Thorin, even as he glared and said, “We shouldn't stay here. The ground...”

He snapped, “There is nothing wrong with it! You are of no use to us so keep quiet!” I glared at him, but he ignored me as he turned to the others, “Get some sleep.”

Snorting I went over to the entrance and sat at the edge, just out of the rain. Cross legged, I watched the storm clouds and heard Bofur behind me, settling to take watch. I stayed there, trying to calm my temper and figure out what I was to do now, Thorin obviously hated me. “ _Why then should I stay?_ ”

I sat there, thinking this over, even when the rain stopped and all I heard was snores behind me. I thought to myself with a heavy sigh, “ _I'm staying. I said I would help them and I will. Even if Thorin hates me,”_ I ignored the twinge in my chest at that, “ _The others don't. I don't think. I'll just stay out of Thorin's way until Gandalf gets to us. Maybe Thorin will get over this by then.”_

Deciding that it would be warmer in the cave I got up, wincing as my legs protested and moved into the cave. Standing across from Bofur I just looked back out the cave. I glanced at him when he asked in a whisper, “Homesick lass?”

I gave a bitter smile, feeling the old hurt return, “No.”

He cocked his head to the side, which made his hat flop. At his inquiring look I whispered, looking down at my hands, “I'm like you guys. I don't have a home.”

His gasp was barely audible and I jumped when he suddenly placed a comforting hand on my shoulder, “I'm sorry lass, I forgot.”

I smiled a real smile at him for his kindness, “Don't be. I'm fine with it since it's what I chose. But you guys didn't have a choice when yours was taken.” I saw the sadness in his face and quickly tried to back track, “No, I mean. I'm sorry. I wasn't trying to make you sad.”

He looked at me and asked softly, “What are you traveling with us for? You could go back to Rivendell, I know you liked it there.”

I smiled softly at his kind thought and patted his shoulder, “Oh Bofur, I'm not leaving. I'm traveling with you all because I want to. I don't have a home to go back to. But you do. So I want to help you get it back. If I can.”

I sighed sadly as I glanced at the Dwarves in the cave, “But it's hard when you all don't like me.”

I hadn't meant to say it, it just came out. Bofur opened his mouth to say something when I felt a shift under our feet. I paled when I realized what it was and barked, “Wake up! Get up!”

Thorin popped up first, and I wondered if he was awake this whole time, but that was the least of my worries when I heard creaks and groans. The sand on the floor of the cave was falling into a crack that appeared down the middle and Thorin hollered for everyone to wake up. But it was too late! The floor gave in sections and we yelled as we fell into a chute of rock, slid down it and then landed in a heap in a sort of basket. I landed on Bombur, but Bofur landed on me and knocked the wind out of me.

I couldn't get to my feet fast enough as we were swarmed by pale ugly things with pointed ears.

Goblins!

I had never seen such disgusting creatures. It was impossible to imagine something so vile. They were oddly proportioned with bulbous sores growing all over their mutilated bodies. Their skin was papery and thin, and I could even see their organs shifting under its surface. They had tumors spread all over their body, odd growths protruding from their back and shoulders, and their hair, if they had any, was stringy and limp.

I tried to fight but couldn't get enough room to use my swords as I was yanked to my feet. My throwing knives were in my hands in an instant but even as I downed three of the Goblins, more still grabbed me and yanked me along. I tried to fight back, as did the others but we were vastly out numbered and forced along to a bridge, over it and deeper into the mountain. Fear gripped me tightly but I refused to show it. 


	21. Out of the Frying Pan.  Great son of a Troll!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things seem to go from bad to worse, Ariana wonders what more could go wrong and how she will survive the stubborness of Dwarves.

Forced into a deep cavern that was filled with wooden platforms and torch light, I couldn't see a way out. Goblins were everywhere! They pushed us along a bridge till we got to the end. There a huge massive pale Goblin covered in boils and a huge flap under it's chin that looked like a beard, sitting on a throne wearing a crown, and held a scepter that had a goats head on it. Forced into a group as we stood before the Goblin King, we were stripped of our weapons. I glared around me, shoving my fear into the back of my mind. For some reason, I stood at the front of the Company as the Great Goblin came off his throne and demanded, “Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?”

I crossed my arms and glared up at the huge pimple in front of me as he whined, “Spies? Thieves? Assassins?”

A nearby Goblin said, “Dwarves, Your Malevolence.” The King scoffed, “Dwarves? That one is no Dwarf!” He pointed at me and I rudely gestured at him with my fist. The Goblin continued, “We found them on the Front Porch.”

The Goblin King barked, “Well don't just stand there! Search them! Every crack! Every crevice!”

When a Goblin tried to search me, it yanked away squealing from a broken wrist. It swiped at me with it's claws, only to be kicked off the platform. None of the other Goblins seemed to notice as they upended our packs. A bag from Nori was turned over. Candle sticks, forks, and other things that were obviously from Rivendell fell out. I bit back a giggle, looking up at the ceiling with a grin, “ _I should have known he would.”_ The Goblin handed the Great Goblin a candle stick, “It is my belief your great protuberance, that they are in league Elves!”

The Goblin King read the bottom of the stick, “Made in Rivendell.” And with a snooty attitude, “Second Age, couldn't give it away.” and tossed it away with a snooty flick off the platform.

The others looked at Nori in disbelief, who said weakly, “Just a few keepsakes.” I snorted and the King demanded, “What are you doing in these parts?” No one said a word and the King sneered, “If they will not talk, then how about I take your wench, and make her squeal.”

Bristling, my anger took my fears place and I growled, “Oh I wouldn't do that.” He hummed and I grinned wolfishly, as if I would rip out his throat with my teeth, “You'll lose your balls.” He snorted and waved for some Goblins to grab me. In a lightning move I had one Goblin by the throat and a fast punch in the other ones nose had him flying off the platform, soon followed by the other as it squealed, or tried to when I threw it over the side. Wiping my hands disgustingly on my pants I gave a pointed look to the King and motioned what I meant to grab next and he stumbled back, covering his precious gems. This got some of the others behind me to chuckle. But then the Great Goblin hollered, “Then we'll make them squawk! Bring up the Mangler! Bring up the bone breaker!”

He pointed at me, “Start with the bitch!” About to show him _bitch_ , I stepped forward, only to be grabbed and thrust into the middle of the group as Thorin yelled, “Wait!” Shocked, I realized he was the one who had grabbed me! I thought he didn't care! And was even more shocked when he pushed to the front of the group. The Goblin King looked pleased to see him, “Well, well, well. Look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror.” and gave a mocking bow, “King Under the Mountain. Oh! But I’m forgetting you don't have a mountain! And your not a king. So that make you..nobody really.”

If looks could kill that Goblin King would be dead. But he practically purred, “I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head.” He chuckled, “Nothing attached.”

The King straightened, grinning, “Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours. A pale Orc, astride a white Warg.” Thorin whispered in disbelief, “Azog the Defiler was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago.”

The King sneered, “So you think his defiling days are done, do you?” He laughed and then gave instructions to a small goblin on a string to send a message to the Pale Orc.

I gave a disgusted look when they brought up the items of torture and the King sang about what he was going to do to us. I mumbled, “His _singing_ is torture.”

Groans of agreement rang out until suddenly there was a shout! One of the Goblins had tried to take Thorin's sword out of it's sheath and dropped it in horror. The Goblin King cried out, trying to stagger onto his throne in fear, “I know that sword! That is the Goblin-cleaver! The Biter! The blade that sliced a thousand necks! Slash them! Beat them! Kill them!”

The Goblins attacked and I punched any I saw and then saw three tackled Thorin to the ground, “CUT OFF HIS HEAD!” A Goblin raised a dagger to do just that, only to die as I used my last throwing knife to kill it. “Thorin!”

BOOM!

A white light filled the cavern and blasted us off our feet. I wasn't sure what had happened as I lied there for a second, dazed. Shaking myself to get my wits back, I made myself get up as I heard Gandalf say as he appeared out of the light, “Take up arms! Fight! FIGHT!”

I was never so happy to see anyone in my life! I could have kissed him! Diving for my swords before anyone could make a move I slung them on with my daggers and drew them, slicing off head and limbs of any Goblin I saw, giving the others a chance to move. The others lunged for their weapons and I killed the Goblins on Thorin and he leaped to his feet. Chaos around us, I yelped and barely got out of the way as the King lunged at Thorin. Thorin grabbed his sword from Nori and as it hit the King, it blasted him back and off the platform!

Gandalf barked, “Follow me!” I yelped, slicing off another head, “Don't have to tell me twice! Nice to see ya Gandalf!” We raced behind him, fighting Goblins left and right as we raced to escape. I took up the rear as we raced across a bridge and practically flew across.

It was amazing to watch the Dwarves fight. Almost like accidental elegance they killed the Goblins without a pause, and I killed just as much as them. Silver blurred in my hands as heads and limbs flew, followed by bodies that fell into the gaping darkness below. Then I saw some swinging over from the other side and shouted warning. Thorin yelled, “Cut the ropes!” We did, and the one he cut anchored the bridge above us to the wall. It swung and caught the swinging Goblins before falling to their doom.

We raced on and I found myself on another bridge that was too short, but when this one was cut we swung to the other side. Thorin shouted to jump, so I did. Landing on the other side I shouted as the others swung back, killed and boarded goblins and when they swung back over they jumped to land beside me and Fili jumped last. I had to grab Fili before he fell. We grinned at each other and as one cut the ropes and the bridge fell.

Running we killed multiple Goblins as we went and Gandalf shouted and touched a rock above him with his staff. A boulder fell and we rolled it in front of us as we ran and it squished Goblins in our way until we turned the corner.

Slash!

Stab!

Cut!

Punch!

Kick!

But the Goblins just kept coming! Three came at me at the same time and I was pinned in a corner, trying to fight them off. I screamed as one got a lucky cut at my side and Dwalin's ax took off it's head and I cut down the other two. Saluting to him with my sword I glanced at the cut, it was shallow but I worried about blood loss, as I dashed after him as the race continued. When we got to another bridge I stumbled back as the Goblin King popped out of it with a roar. I recoiled, staring fearfully at the beast and a strong arm stopped me from falling off the bridge. I glanced at who it was and nearly recoiled again, for a very different reason. I looked away from Thorin as the Great Goblin snarled, “You think you can escape?” Gandalf was in the front and stumbled back when it swung it's staff at him, the Dwarves caught him before he fell too far. The Great Goblin sneered, “What are you going to do now wizard?”

Gandalf glared, and then thrust his staff into it's eye! The Great Goblin cried out, and Gandalf cut open it's belly with his sword! The Goblin King fell to his knees and nodded wisely, “That'll do it.” Gandalf cut it's throat and it fell with a thud. I was about to celebrate, until I heard a snap. Blood drained from my face. The weight of the Great Goblin caused the bridge to splinter on the ends!

I yelled as we plummeted, riding the bridge down the wall of rock! We all screamed as we fell, only to slow when the walls narrowed and finally came to a crashing halt when we hit the bottom. I groaned and wondered what I landed on because it didn't feel like stone. It was softer. Kind of. Blinking I realized I was being held and looked up as Thorin groaned. Leaping off like I had touched hot iron I said sheepishly, “Sorry. You alright?”

He grunted as he stood, “Had to land on me did you?” He didn't sound as mean as usual nor so angry when he looked at me. Not sure what to think about this, I just apologized again and grabbed his arm, helping him up. I heard Bofur say cheerfully, “Well that could have been worse.”

Then the Goblin King fell on them. Dwalin snarled, “You've got to be joking!”

Shaking my head, I came up and helped dig them out. I looked up when I heard a racket, Kili yelled, “Gandalf!” and paled at the hoard of goblins coming towards us. Dwalin helped Ori up, hanging onto him protectively, “There's too many! We can't fight them!” Gandalf called, “Only daylight will save us! Quickly!”

I grabbed whoever was still not on their feet and helped them up. Then we ran like fiends! Fiercely relieved when we finally made it out and into daylight, we ran for a good distance before we finally stopped next to some pine trees.

Gasping for breath as Gandalf counted the Company I smiled at him, ripping the bottom of my shirt to create a bandage and then fashioned the bandage around my middle, tugging it tight. I said cheerfully, “Always good to see you Gandalf.”

He grinned at me, and Thorin said firmly, “This is no laughing matter.” I looked at him in surprise as he said, frown back on his face, “You know what those Goblins would have done to you? Do you have any idea what almost happened? You shouldn't have come with us!”

Realization hit me like a bus, _this_ was why he was such an ass! He knew what could happen to a woman out here, the horror of it. And he was trying to get me to quit so that I would be _safe_.

Touched, I held up my hand as Gandalf opened his mouth and he paused. Walking up to Thorin I raised my chin stubbornly, “Just so we're clear, Thorin Oakenshield.” He glared but I knew how to read his eyes now. There was fear and sadness in them that I had never seen before. He clenched his jaw stubbornly and I was glad for this. Because I decked him, right in the mouth. Pow! Right in the kisser!

He fell back and landed with a thud. I shook my hand, it not appreciating hitting such a hard object, and ignored the sharp gasps, whistles and other comments around me. Stalking over to Thorin, who stared at me in shock as he rubbed his jaw, I said cheerfully, “Stop trying to get rid of me Thorin, because I'm not leaving.” Grabbing his hand I yanked him to his feet and said, “Not till the quest is done. You still don't have your home back.”

Stepping back I looked at them all and said softly, “That's why we're here isn't it? To get your home back?”

I looked at Thorin, who had saddened at the reminder and I said gently, “I may not have a home either, but I am not a useless piece of baggage on this journey. I decided to help you get back your home, and I made up my mind when I signed the contract.”

Smiling softly at him I said, “So I promise that I will do whatever I can to help you get your home back. I'm staying. Your just going to have to get over it.”

This startled a chuckle out of some of them and I saw Thorin's face soften for a moment. But then the mood was dampened when we heard howling. I cursed under my breath as Thorin growled, “Out of the frying pan.” Gandalf finished, “And into the fire! Run!”

Bolting once more I drew one sword as I heard a noise behind me. Dodging to the left I swung down on my right and cleaved the Wargs head right off. Spinning I whipped my blade up to cut into the side of another, it skid to a stop about to lunge back at me only to be killed by Thorin. He gave a nod to me and we ran once more, only to come to an outcropping and no where else to go. Gandalf barked, “Up into the trees!”

I didn't need to be told twice. Sheathing my sword I followed Fili and Kili up into one, looking to make sure everyone got up alright. Then I saw it. The Pale Orc riding a white Warg. He had scars all over him, wielding a mace and his other arm had a spike threw it with a metal claw on the end. I didn't need to be told who it was after Thorin said in disbelief, “Azog.”

Azog said something in their black speech and it must have been something bad because Thorin said in sadness, “It cannot be.” I looked at him, alarmed, until Azog shouted something and the Wargs lunged at the trees trying to rip us down. We had to climb higher to get away and I heard a creak, watching in horror as the tree next to us fell towards us and then ours fell. Like dominoes. We jumped from one tree to the other until we were all in Gandalf's tree at the edge.

Azog laughed and I looked up as Gandalf did something. I blinked as the pine cone he held burst into flames and he tossed it at the Wargs, who backed up in fear. He set more pine cones on fire and tossed them to us. I juggled mine as it burned my fingers and then launched it at a Warg underneath me. It howled in pain and ran back. I grinned determinedly as we threw them at the enemy, cheering as they fled.

Then I felt the tree give. We yelped and I hollered to hold on as it fell over and it's roots clung to the earth as it laid on it's side. I heard Fili's yell and saw Kili slip off the trunk. Lunging forward I grabbed Kili by the back of his jacket. Hearing another yelp I had to grab Fili next by his arm as he slipped when he tried to help Kili. My chest was pressed against the trunk and I tried to wrap my legs around it as I held each Dwarf on either side of the trunk, dangling in mid air. My face pressed against the bark, scratching and biting as I hung onto the dangling Dwarves. The trunk dug into my wounded side and I could feel it start to bleed again.

Looking around quickly to see how the others were fairing I saw the look on Thorin's face as he looked at Azog. Paling when I recognized that look, I snapped at him, “Thorin! Don't!”

Thorin stood, not even glancing back at me and I yelled, my heart in my throat, frantic to stop him but unable to, “It's what he wants! Dammit! Listen to me!”

Fear grew inside me as I watched Thorin rush at the pale Orc. I felt Fili begin to slip so I looked down to make sure I had a hold of him. And then I heard Balin yell, “NOOO!”

Snapping my head up I saw Azog's mace slammed Thorin in the chest and he went down. Thorin yelled in pain as the white Warg grabbed him by the arm, teeth crunching with powerful force. Dwalin yelled Thorin's name and tried to go to him but his branch broke and luckily he was able to grab another before he fell.

Gritting my teeth, my hold on Kili was good so I yanked. Kili yelped as I lifted him up and onto the tree. Twisting around, I grabbed with both hands and yanked up Fili and set him with his brother. Staggering to my feet, my heart wrenched when I saw Thorin's oak shield, arm and some of his chest was still in the white Wargs mouth. I ran down the trunk only to see Thorin thrown like a doll when he hit the Warg in the muzzle with his sword.

Thorin fell with a clatter, unable to get up. I heard the cries of the other Dwarves as the pale Orc told another Orc to behead Thorin. Fury swept through me on swift wings. I ran forward as the Orc got off it's Warg and raised the sword over Thorin's throat, seeing Thorin struggle even then to reach his fallen sword.

I drew my sword but didn't use it right off as I slammed my fist into the Orc's ugly face! The force of it threw him back into his Warg and I slashed without hesitation, severing his head from his shoulders. And in a second swing slashed open his Wargs throat. Standing over Thorin protectively, I snarled, “You'll have to get through me you bloody git!”

I glanced back at Thorin, who seemed to have fainted and then turned back and faced down the Pale Orc, snarling a wolf snarl that made his Warg pin it's ears back and snarl back in a language I didn't know. I stared at it for a moment, realizing that the Wargs were intelligent in a human mind sort of way. They could _think!_ Three more Wargs came up behind the white Warg and I heard the Pale Orc order them to kill us in Orc speak.

Bracing my feet apart I blinked as Fili, Kili and Dwalin suddenly clashed into them with angry roars of their own. Seeing that they were outnumbered badly I took a deep breath and roared a bellowing roar much like bear. The Wargs turned their attention to me or flinched, which was their doom as the Dwarves hacked into them. I confronted the white Warg as it came at me and knocked the Pale Orcs mace away as I tried to stab his Warg in the eye. Dodging the teeth it lowered it's head and head butted me hard enough to send me flying into a part of a downed tree.

Smacking into it, my back was a mass of pain as I forced myself to my knees, ready to fight again. My ears caught a noise and I frowned in confusion until I heard a screech I recognized as an eagle's cry and gaped like country bumbkin as _giant_ golden eagles joined the fray. They fought bravely and with great skill. Throwing Wargs and Orcs off the cliff and attacking them viciously, the eagles obviously had the upper hand int his fight.

Knowing we were in good hands, or talons, I saw one gently hover over Thorin and raced for it, not willing to let him out of my sight, I said politely to the eagle as it scooped him up, “Excuse me, but I’d like to stay with him.”

I could have sworn the great bird winked at me as it nodded and I leaped onto it's back, watching as other eagles picked up the rest of the Dwarves and Gandalf. Counting quickly in my mind I sighed in relief once we were all airborne. I laid flat on the eagles back, leaning over until I could see Thorin. He was still unconscious which worried me greatly. Looking into the great bird's eyes I said softly, remembering my manners, “Thank you so much for saving us. You and your friends.”

It let loose a cry which was answered by the other eagles which I assumed was a your welcome, only for it to be confirmed when the eagle said, “Your welcome, little one.” I blinked at him, startled that he could talk and slowly smiled, “Ariana. At your service.” The eagle said smoothly, “I am in no need of your service but I am pleased to meet you.”

I checked the others once more and was almost amused when I saw Bifir try to stand up on his eagle and pretend to fly, flapping his arms until Bofur grabbed him and yanked him down. The eagles flew us a good distance away before flying down into a valley with a giant rock tower in the middle where they gently set Thorin down. I jumped off and quickly crouched next to him, unsure how to help him. Luckily Gandalf hurried up and knew what to do. He whispered something, waving his hand over Thorin's face.

Sighing in huge relief, the grip on my heart loosening when Thorin opened his eyes, I stood and moved back as the other Dwarves hurried up to see if he was alright. Walking to the edge of the column of rock we stood on I felt a simmering of anger begin to rise within me. I thought angrily, _“_ _What was he thinking!? How could he do such a stupid thing! He nearly died!”_

I was trying to get a hold of my temper when I heard stomping feet and turned as Dwalin snarled, “What in the name of Arda were you _thinking!?”_ The tattooed Dwarf loomed over me threateningly, an ax in one hand and the other reaching as if to grab my tunic and shake me. I bristled automatically and slapped his hand away, “What are you going on about?” I was tired and not in the mood for any crap.

Dwalin gripped his ax tighter and snapped, “Dashing in there and...”

I snapped right back, reaching for my dagger, “I was saving his sorry ass from becoming mutant wolf food! From losing his head! Being torn to pieces! Take your pick!”

“That wasn't your choice to make!” Dwalin looked about to cleave my head off and I was close to doing the same to him. My temper spiked and I roared back, “I was the only one who could! I'm not about to sit by and let that idiot die for some _stupid revenge!”_

Dwalin looked startled at me screaming right back at him, even as I forced myself to let go of my dagger, "Or has all that ink in your head started to affect your brain?" As impressed as Dwalin might have otherwise been by the woman's bravery, he was too livid to care. He was actually halfway through drawing his ax back to strike at me when two voices stopped him.

"Dwal!" That one was his brother. Balin would be frowning at him severely if that tone was anything to go by. I was too busy staring down the tall Dwarf to look. The other voice was quiet. Thorin whispered, “The girl?” Dwalin looked over, startled and worry clearly etched on his stern face and I stepped back a step, not sure what to do as Gandalf reassured him, “She is fine. Right here and quite safe.”

Oin was trying to persuade Thorin to stay lying down while he tended the gash on his leader's forehead, but the stubborn dwarf was struggling to sit up anyway. Dwalin and Kili moved to help him and he shrugged them off, looking at me as he swayed to his feet. I glared at him and raised my chin defiantly. He staggered a step, “What were you doing?” This set my temper a blaze once more and I snarled as I stepped towards him, “What was _I_ doing? What were _you_ doing!?”

Luckily Dwalin caught his arm before he fell, trying to move back from me and I paused before I forced him to fall, “You no good son of a..a..TROLL! What in the seven hells were you _thinking_ ? You were going to run right into that damn Orc riding a _Warg_ for your damn _feud!_ And get your bloody self killed! And where would that leave us huh?”

He opened his mouth, staring at me in shock but I cut him off, “ _Leaderless_ is where! Then what huh!? We would no longer have a quest and be useless! Useless a tits on a male boar!”

I heard a snort of laughter and spun to level a glare at the wizard and his eyes crinkled as he soothed, “Ariana calm down. Thorin is injured and we need a place to rest and recover. Stop yelling at him please.”

I snorted but moved away. Thorin seemed to have found his tongue and glared at me. He shook his arm back from Dwalin and I watched at he strode up to me the best he could and continued, “You nearly got yourself killed!”

My glare could level mountains but I did catch Gandalf's eye and I said tightly, wrestling down my anger, “We could have _all_ been killed. I don't regret my action tho I regret yours. Now, _Your Highness_ how about you let Oin treat you and we find a place to rest off this rock? Then the rest of us can lick our wounds and plan our next move.”

Thorin grimaced and found his civil tone, “Your right. And thank you for your assistance.” I withheld another snort as we heard a screech above us. Everyone looked up and we watched the Eagles fly off and I waved after them, yelling, “THANK YOU!” They called back a welcome and I looked over at Thorin. He saw something behind me and from the look on his face I had to turn to see a single mountain far off in the distance. I asked softly, “Is that?”

Gandalf said as we climbed a bit to get a better look, “Erebor. The Lonely Mountain, the last great Dwarf kingdom of Middle-earth.”

Thorin said warmly, “Our home.” I looked at him and for a moment I saw a King, looking at his Kingdom just as the sun rose. Then a bird chirped as it flew by and Oin said excitedly, “A raven. The birds are returning to the mountain.”

Gandalf corrected gently before I could, “That my dear Oin, is a thrush.”

Thorin looked pleased as he looked at me, “But we'll take it as a sign. A good omen.”

I cracked a grin at him, pushing my anger away for a moment, “Your right. It's about time we got one of those.” Thorin nodded and moved away to let Oin tend to him. He sat with a poorly hidden grimace. Once Thorin’s head injury had been tended and he’d had a few minutes to rest, he rallied his remaining strength into getting up again. He was too proud to ask for help, but Dwalin was immediately at his side, and supported the dark-haired Dwarf to his feet. I watched out of the corner of my eye and guessed he had bruised, if not broken ribs. I knew from experience that even the simple action of breathing was nearly unbearable, but only a faint tremble and a frown revealed how sore he was as he joined the others at the overlook, where the Lonely Mountain rose up eminently in the distance, a hazy blue, veiled in mist.

Once he was on his feet he gave a nod and ordered the Company to move out. I took one more glance at the Lonely Mountain, hoping that the rest of the journey would be better. If none of the Dwarves did any more stupid stunts!


	22. Licking Our Wounds.  New Developments.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to rest and dress wounds. Something new develops, surprising Ariana tho not a certain Wizard.

We climbed down from the rocks on an old path and I kept an eye on Thorin. He was stubbornly moving, but I could tell when he flinched and glared that he was in pain. And being the stubborn Dwarf that he was, he didn't say a peep and refused the help of the others. But when he nearly slid down the path because of the uneven footing he couldn't glare hard enough at me as I shimmied along the rock and took the front. I looked back at him and gave him a no nonsense glare of my own. We held eye contact until he finally gave a bit of a thrust with his chin and I hid a grin as I lead the company down, keeping close enough to Thorin so that if he slipped I could catch him. Which he did. Hearing and feeling him slip I braced my feet and his hands caught my shoulders and I looked back at him, not saying a word until he got his feet underneath him again and we continued on. As we climbed I thought about Dwalin's angry outburst at me and had an idea as to why. He must have felt helpless to help Thorin, and that anger became directed at me.

We made it down without further incident to the river that we could go across a ford of huge flat stones that lead to a grassland beyond the stream. There was tiny cave with a pebble floor at the foot of the steps that we decided to camp at for the night. Gandalf then told us that he would have to leave the party for there was some pressing matters to deal with elsewhere. The Dwarves nearly threw a fit but I was calm, if a bit nervous.

I knew he wouldn't take us the whole way, he had said so himself that he would take us as far as he could. The Dwarves looked exhausted and Fili and Kili sat near their Uncle, giving him worried glances. They were not happy either about Gandalf leaving. Instead of listening to the complaints, I went into the forest with my sling and came back with some rabbits and a small boar that would tide us over and came over just as Gandalf reassured, “I'm not leaving you all right this moment. I will see you a bit further since you don't know where you are and are without supplies, including myself. We have no food, no baggage and no ponies.”

He explained where we were, too far north of the path we should have followed and in the middle of nowhere. As he explained this I gutted, skinned and dressed the rabbits and boar with a bit of seasoning Bofur had stashed in his pockets and Gloin luckily had the energy to start a fire. I set the meat on sticks and made a spit out of branches and used clean pieces of the bottom of my tunic as rope. As the meat roasted I listened as Gandalf explained that he knew someone who might be able to help us and the others finally got done begging and trying to bribe Gandalf.

Rolling my eyes when bribing failed I coaxed, secretly fed up with all the arguing and begging, “Gandalf has made up his mind. Why don't you guys go enjoy the river while I get us some food ready? You all stink like burned Warg.” I wrinkled my nose at them and made shooing motions with my hands. They all went, the thought of a bath seeming to lift their spirits. Dwalin was the last to leave and I quickly got to my feet, hiding my wince and touched his arm, “Dwalin, a moment?”

He paused, scowling at me and I took a deep breath and said softly, “I apologize for yelling at you. I know your mad because it was I who saved Thorin and not you.” His cheeks turned red and I soothed, “And I’m sorry you feel angry and upset that it happened that way and I wasn't trying to steal your thunder. You couldn't get to him, but I could. That's the bottom line and you can hate me if you like but I won't regret my actions.”

He studied me without saying a word for what seemed like hours. Then finally he gave a huge earth shattering sigh, “I accept your apology. And I’d like to apologize to you Ariana, you are right. I wasn't in a position to help and you were. I shouldn't be angry with you for that. I'm sorry for yelling at you.”

I smiled softly at him, “Accepted.” He gave a weary grin and then moved to join the others. There was a bush where I couldn't see them down the stream but I could hear them. I returned to the fire, turned the meat and heard the Dwarves start to splash and chat. Sighing as my exhaustion began to catch up with me, I rubbed my eyes as I wondered why Thorin was acting different and why I _felt_ different when I looked at him, not counting his latest bout of stupidity. Gandalf sat on a nearby boulder and pulled out his pipe, tapping some tobacco into it, “That was a very brave thing you did, Ariana.”

“Hmmm?” My mind came back to me from it's wanderings as I sat back on my heels, hiding a wince as my side throbbed, reminding me of my injury, and turned the meat. Gandalf smiled, his eyes crinkled in amusement and I smiled shyly, “Sorry, my mind was elsewhere. What did you say?”

He lit his pipe as he watched me, “That was a very brave thing you did, running at that Orc like a woman possessed. You saved Thorin's life.” I shrugged, looking down at the fire, “It's no big deal. I saved all of them when we nearly fell of a cliff on the Misty Mountains.” I told him what had happened and his eyebrows rose into his hair, “You are very brave indeed Ariana.”

I said tartly, “I couldn't just let them fall to their deaths.” I was irritated, but it was only because I was so exhausted and my back and side hurt. Cringing at my sharp tone I looked at Gandalf, “I'm sorry Gandalf.” but he waved me off with a small smile, “I understand. You've been through much in such a short time. But I wonder why you did something so foolish as to run head on at a group of Orcs and Wargs to save one Dwarf? Not the greatest idea either, my dear.”

Rubbing my forehead, I began to feel a head ache coming on, “Firstly, I don't like being called a fool. And secondly, you want to know _why_?”

Gandalf nodded as I looked at him and I turned the meat as I ran through my mind what had happened. I slowly said, “I couldn't just let Thorin do something so stupid as to get killed before we even get to Erebor.” Bitterness filled my voice as I glared at the fire, “I mean, I understand his hatred for the one who killed his grandfather and father. But hanging onto hatred will bring you nothing but pain.”

Gandalf hummed under his breath and blew out a smoke ring, “Wise words from one so young. But that doesn't answer my question.” I glared at him but from his smile I knew I wasn't fooling him. I stood slowly as I heard the Dwarves start to get out of the water, “I've grown attached to the knuckle heads. They may not like or approve of me coming along but I’ve grown fond of them.”

He said lightly, “Just fondness?” I glanced at him in confusion but saw nothing to give me a clue as to what he was talking about and before I knew it the meat was done and the Dwarves were back looking much more refreshed and hungry. Rolling my eyes when they exclaimed happily over the meat I gave a wave to Gandalf as I headed to the river for my own bath.

There was a small rocky inlet surrounded by trees. It was the perfect spot for privacy and bathing. I quickly stripped off my clothes, used my sling shot rag to wrap around my head and keep my hair up, and kept my loincloth and breast band on just in case. Happy with this, I walked into the water.

It was cool but not cold and it seemed to ease every ache and pain. It wasn’t deep enough to be unsafe but was perfect for soaking. I quickly washed myself off, careful of the cut on my side. It was shallow enough that I wouldn't need stitches. It did feel a little hot to the touch but I believed that if I put some salve on it later it should be fine. I settled down on a boulder that was scooped almost perfect too sit and rest your back against. I submerged till only my head was above water, looked up a the sky where a cloud had covered the moon but it wasn't too dark and I sighed in relief as I relaxed. I was so relaxed and the water so blissful that I didn’t realize I wasn’t alone.

Hearing a splash to my right, I reacted and dove behind the boulder ready to scream for the others. But then I froze when I saw Thorin emerge from the water, obviously having gone completely under. I couldn't stop myself as I stared as Thorin stood up, his back to me. Thorin’s hair hung heavy with water halfway down his back, the water making the sable color even darker so that the silver streaks stood out bold in the black. It was the man’s back that caught my attention; broad and stout; although Thorin was still quite trim for a Dwarf.

I could see the large, horseshoe-shaped bruise on Thorin’s left side made by Azog’s Warg and bite marks from it's fangs. Dark hair dusted the sides of his back, and his shoulders and arms were quite hairy, all in the same sable colored hair as his head. I was struck by the sheer masculinity of the Dwarf and suddenly, for the first time in my life, I felt an urge to _taste_ a man.

Shocked by this fact I nearly headbutted the rock to get that thought _out_ of my head and decided to let Thorin know I was here before he saw me and freaked. Clearing my throat, I almost laughed when Thorin spun and was so startled he nearly fell. Feeling my cheeks getting as red as my hair I said awkwardly, “Uh sorry, I didn't know anyone was still here. Um, I should go.”

About to sneak away by using the nearby willows to hide I was startled when Thorin said softly, “Please, stay.”

I looked back at him, uneasy and then saw that Thorin had a thick pelt of hair over his chest and down his stomach and I thought he looked a bit like a bear. Then I saw a darker color running down his side and I frowned, coming around the boulder, “Your bleeding.”

He looked down and I quickly came up and he said, “Oh, it's just a scratch.” I snorted and pulled the cloth from my head and pressed it to the wound without thinking, “You fool, you've washed off most of Oin's salves.” I shook my head at him, “You should have Oin look at you again, I can call him over.”

He snapped, “No!” Flinching I looked down, stepped back and he quickly said more quietly as he grasped my hand, “No wait. I didn't mean to yell. I just don't think I should worry them.”

I pushed the rag at him and said, hiding my uneasiness from my voice, “Then press this to the wound till it stops bleeding. If you bleed out, you won't be very happy.” I couldn't look him in the eye and made to leave when he said again, “Will you please stay?”

Not sure how to say no and really not wanting to leave anyway, I shrugged and settled on another rock that let the water rise up to my waist, “Alright.” The water still felt good even tho my face was a furnace. Thorin did as I said tho and pressed the rag to the wound with a wince. I muttered fondly, “Stubborn Dwarf.” He snorted, as if to say it takes one to know one but he said nothing else. We stayed like this for a few minutes as I pulled my hair over my shoulder and ran my fingers through it to rid it of pine needles.

“I was told that you not only saved me from that Orc,” Thorin said as he slowly walked over to me and held out the rag, the bleeding had stopped, “but that you stood between me and Azog. You actually raised your sword to protect me as I lay unaware. That was very brave of you.”

Hearing echoes of my conversation with Gandalf in my head, I took back the cloth and said with a snort, trying to play it off like it wasn't a big deal, “I had no choice really. I couldn't let you just run into death before we even reach Erebor.”

“ On the contrary. You could have chosen to stay put and not come to assist me at all. You could have let Azog have me and save yourself. After I’d treated you so poorly, you still chose to shield me.” Thorin’s voice had gone to almost a whisper and there was no malice or accusation in his voice. “Why, Ariana?”

Startled that he had actually used my name and not Girl or Burglar, I looked at him. His very blue eyes held mine and I could see in them that he wanted not just any answer but a specific one. Then the moon came out from behind the clouds and I could see Thorin's face better when he saw my upper body. Horror mingled with disbelief, then pity before finally to rage as he looked at my scarred body. Closing my eyes I squashed down the feeling of pain in my heart. He had seen me before, in a torch lit arena but even then he probably couldn't really see the extent of my scars. I thought bitterly to myself, “ _And you thought this was going somewhere. Idiot. No man could love someone with a body like yours.”_

Opening my eyes I hid my pain behind my mask and teased almost lightly, “What, never seen a few scars before? You got some too, Highness.”

He moved closer till he was nearly arms length from me and asked softly, surprisingly gentle as he reached and touched a scar that ran from shoulder to shoulder, across my collarbone, “How did this happen? These all can't be from battle.”

I wanted to bolt, I wanted to run and hide in a bush. But I knew I couldn't, if I ran now I knew that I would hurt him and I couldn't do that. So I took a deep breath and coughed around the lump in my throat, “I told you about the man who killed my parents, yes?”

Realization dawned on his face and the horror of it. I shrugged and pushed his hand away gently, “I'm used to them. Tho why your not running from the hills, I have no clue. The few who have seen my scars didn't...react well.” I looked down at my scarred body and tried to feel nothing. All of these scars were made because of that man. A constant reminder of my past.

Shaking my head to push down resurfacing memories I nearly jumped out of my skin when Thorin cupped my chin in his rough blacksmith hands and made me look up. His eyes were sincere when he said softly, “I am sorry Ariana.” I gently pulled his hand from my chin and held it, “It's not your fault. I'm fine.”

We were quiet for a moment, and I realized that I still held his hand. Quickly letting go, I was surprised when he just held it and raised it to his lips. A shiver ran down my spine as I watched him kiss my callused knuckles and my heart was beating so loud I wouldn't have been surprised if Thorin could hear it. Thorin said as his eyes bore into mine, “You are beautiful.” I scrunched up my nose and he chuckled. I was almost insulted until he said softly, “I can see how strong you are from your scars. Your a fighter, you don't give up.”

I relaxed slightly, blushing, “Well, no. I believe that there's hope even in the bleakest moment.” He cocked an eyebrow and I smiled at him, “My mother used to say, that even the smallest person can light a small light in a dark room.”

He smiled softly at me and I hadn't noticed he had moved closer until he was a hairs breath away. My heart was beating like a drum in my ears and I slowly closed my eyes as he came closer.

Until we heard a crash from the woods and I nearly jumped out of my skin, slipping off the rock. Thorin caught me and scowled when Kili called, “Ariana? Have you seen Uncle?”

He was still in the woods, heading this way. I called quickly, blushing like a beet, “Don't come over here! Honestly Kili!”

He sounded sheepish as he paused and I could tell he was a few trees back, “Sorry. I'm just worried about Uncle Thorin.”

I looked at Thorin with a smile and his face softened and I called, “He was heading to the camp last I saw. You might have just missed him!”

Kili cheerfully shouted, “Thanks!” and could be heard heading back to the camp. I couldn't help it. I giggled quietly. Thorin shook his head at his nephew and I realized that he still held me. I stepped back quickly, feeling nervous all of a sudden, “You best get back before the others come looking.”

He looked at me in concern, moved back towards me and took my hand, “Are you alright?”

So unused to Thorin acting like this I quickly nodded, “I'm fine. But you should have Oin put some of his salve on your wounds.” He started to frown and I nudged him gently, “Go on, you don't want your wounds to get infected. I’ll be right there.”

He shook his shaggy head, “I will wait till your finished and walk back with you.”

Surprised and pleased by this I smiled at him, “You sure? Won't it bother you if the others gossip?” He snorted, blue eyes amused, “What the others think is of little concern to me. I don't want to leave you alone and vulnerable.”

Touched by the thought I smiled at him again, “A moment.” and took a deep breath, dunking down under the water and then surfaced. Wiping the water from my eyes I saw him smile at me as he lead me to the bank and to our clothes. I refused to look at him while I went to my clothes. His was near a bush and was why I hadn't seen them. I dressed quickly, but peeked slowly at him. I saw him flinch as he reached for his shirt. He got his trousers on fine, but was having trouble with his tunic.

Gently taking it from him I helped him into it and into his fury vest. He nodded his thanks and as we moved to head back to camp I was startled when he took my hand. He softly said, “I meant what I said. Your scars don't bother me.” Warmth flooded my chest and I smiled, nodding as he let go of my hand right before we got back to camp.

I grinned at Kili, “Found him.” Thorin hid a sigh as Fili and Kili came up and fussed over him and doctored him before he went to sit with Balin and Dwalin. Kili gave him his food and I quickly put some salve on my own cut before I sat gingerly next to Bofur as he handed me my food. I saw Gandalfs smile and rolled my eyes. My mind tried to make sense of what was happening and why Thorin was so different. I hid my blushes thankfully as I thought, “ _We almost kissed! I don't...think that would be good. I think he shouldn't jump to thinking he likes me just after I saved him. It's infatuation.”_

Glancing at Thorin I noticed him looking at me and realized that I _did_ like him. Looking at the meat in my hands I told myself, “ _We'll see what happens after we take back Erebor. Then...maybe things will make sense.”_

Biting into the rabbit leg I looked around at the others and found them looking about to pass out but refusing to. Eating thoughtfully I came up with an idea. Swallowing my last bite, I saw Thorin opening his mouth, looking about to get up. I said firmly, “I'll take first watch. You all need sleep.” Thorin opened his mouth stubbornly anyway and I cut him off with a glare, “I can sense anyone coming from miles away. And I'm gonna ask some owls to keep an eye out as well.”

Gandalf said smoothly, “I think that's a good idea.” I smiled at him and saw Thorin glaring at me. I held his glare and he finally sighed heavily and settled back, “Very well. I will take the midnight shift.”

I withheld a snort and slowly got to my feet as I saw the others getting situated for sleeping and called softly into the trees. A few minutes later I held up my arm and a barn owl landed on it. I smiled as he said, “ _I am Quietnight. Nice to meet you.”_

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Kili and Fili popped up at my sides and the owl swiveled his head completely around quickly in amusement, getting a chuckle from the young Dwarves. Ori came over quickly, face alight with curiosity and the owl did it again to make him laugh. I smiled shyly as everyone stared. Clearing my throat I said quietly to the owl on my arm, “Nice to meet you as well Quietnight. I would humbly like to ask for you and your friends assistance. We are being chased by enemies, Orcs and Wargs and I would be grateful for some help keeping an eye out for them.”

Quietnight ruffled his feathers and I sensed anger as he said, “ _Wargs and Orc have no respect for forest folk. Please wait a moment while I call my kin.”_

Quietnight then made Ori jump when he screeched into the night. In just a few seconds the call was answered and five more owls flew up and landed in a tree nearby. I asked them for their help and they gladly agreed, all having been shot at by an Orc or snapped at by Wargs. Thanking them gratefully, I gave Quietnight a boost to get airborne. I grinned at the others, “They'll keep an eye out, nothing will get by them for a good ten miles. Owls travel fast and silent.”

I watched the others get settled. They settled close to each other and I saw Dori and Nori settle with Ori between them but for once he didn't seem to mind. Bifur and Bofir used Bombur as a pillow and Dwalin and Balin settled down on the ground, back to back. Gloin and Oin were side by side and then I caught Fili and Kili's eye and they gave the tiniest of nods.

I knew then that they were my co-conspirators in keeping Thorin in one place to rest. I was greatly amused when Fili and Kili returned to Thorin's side and settled at his side against the rock. Fili was on the left, with his back to Thorin's side and leaning against him. Kili was on the right, sitting upright but leaning his side against Thorin as well. Thorin glanced at them and then looked at me. I didn't bother to hide my amusement and he gave me a wary grin. Moving over to them I settled myself down with my back to the boulder next to Kili and swords in my lap. Thorin watched me and gave a soft smile before closing his eyes and settling back. But even across from Kili I could see the tenseness in his shoulders and face. Looking around at the others, I saw much the same.

Gandalf was still awake and smoking his pipe, but his mind seemed elsewhere. Closing my eyes I let my senses spread till I could sense at least five miles around us. Sensing nothing of danger I opened my eyes and looked at the stars. I took a deep breath and quietly began to hum, startling some of them. Then as they relaxed I began to softly sing. It was a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me, and I could hear her voice as I sung, “Sing a song unto the world.

Rising high the clouds unfurl.

Fan the flames into the past.

Here now our lives will last.

We'll never know the times of pain.

Fall down, fall down, falls the rain.

My life won't be plain.”

Humming just a bit more I looked at the group and smiled when all I saw was sleeping Dwarves and heard their sawing log snores. Gandalf looked at me with a soft smile and I smiled back, pleased he liked it. Then I looked back up at the stars, not really seeing them as I sensed the ground around me.

0o0

The night passed slowly and I didn't even bother to wake any of the Dwarves at midnight because Gandalf motioned to me that he would take over the shift. Nodding to him I closed my eyes, keeping one ear to the ground and made myself relax to rest.


	23. Grumpy Bear, Will You Help Us?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company meet a shapshifter who doesn't like Dwarves but knows something about Ariana.

The next morning when I woke it was because Kili was gently shaking my shoulder. Groggily waking up I blinked at him and he smiled softly, “We're thinking of going to a friend of Gandalfs to rest and restock.” I straightened with a wince, my side hurting and I stood with a yawn as Kili moved away to his brother. I blinked a few times, my head was kind of fuzzy from little sleep and exhaustion but everyone seemed to be ready to go. Shaking my head roughly I heard Gandalf warn, “He will either help us, or kill us.”

Snorting softly at that comfort, I saw everyone begin to move and slipped to the back of our group, yawning into my hand. My body protested, reminding me all that had happened with every bruise and sharp pain from my side. I looked over the others and figured they were in the same boat as I was, except Thorin who scowled with hidden pain. He looked better after a full nights rest but I could tell he still hurt pretty bad. But he still lead us confidently as we trudged on, and I wondered what kind of friend Gandalf was talking about that would help us or kill us.

It was mid afternoon when we heard the first of the deep howls. Wargs. The Pale Orc, though incapacitated, didn't seem to be giving up on catching us. I cursed lightly and everyone picked up the pace. Dwalin moved to be behind me and I let him. My nerves were on fire as we pushed forward, glancing into the woods and focusing on my feet to try and sense the enemy before it got to us. The foothills we traveled through were cursedly rough going, but full of narrow valleys and thick stands of hardy pine trees. Excellent places to hide, and also excellent places to get cornered and killed. Which was a cheery thought I didn't bother to share with the others. By the time dusk fell, everyone was clearly getting too tired to continue. But the stubbornness of Dwarves was amazing in the fact that even tho they were clearly almost on there last leg, they were still going strong.

I was the least tired of everyone as Thorin led us into a sheltered dell. He looked to be about to ask Fili and Kili to take a look at the top of the hill. But seeing them wearily leaning against each other, he changed his mind and caught my eye. I nodded slightly, digging my toes into the dirt and scrambled up the steep, rocky hillside. Getting to the top I lied flat on my belly as I peeked over the top.

Across the valley was a rocky ridge and I saw with the moons help Warg and Orc riders racing across it, their barks and howls echoing upon the rocks. Then something else caught my ears and I slunk down further as I looked over to my right and my heart nearly stopped. It was the biggest bear I had ever seen! It shifted angrily on it's feet as it watched the Warg and Orcs, then it bellowed and my hair stood on end. Carefully, using every bit of my misdirection abilities, I slipped back down the hillside, hurrying to the others.

When I returned, I was flushed with a combination of fear and breathlessness. "Bad news," I started, and was almost immediately interrupted.

"They saw you?" Gloin had his ax in hand, peering suspiciously up the hillside.

I snorted, "What? No. I..."

"See? What did I tell you?" Gandalf chuckled as relieved sighs swept through the Company. "Quiet as a mouse."

Irritated by all the interruptions I snapped, "Would you listen to me!" They fell silent, looking at me expectantly and I murmured, trying to keep too much of my panic from my voice, "There's something else out there. I've never seen anything like it."

"What kind of something?" Gandalf's tone was hushed. "Was it an animal? Perhaps, in the shape of a great bear?"

I nodded eagerly, "Yes, and it.." then I blinked. "Wait, how did you know that?"

“Never mind how I know,” said Gandalf, flapping a hand dismissively, turning to Thorin. “We need to move quickly.” Thorin looked as suspicious as I felt, “What do you mean?”

“No time for that,” said Gandalf, turning. “We must move with all speed.”

“But..”

“No time for that either! Hurry!”

Thorin and I exchanged worried glances before we were off again. My side was a dull burn by the time we were running again. I couldn't help but think wearily, “ _Running. Why is it always running? Why not a nice jog or something? Better yet, can we go a week without something trying to kill us!”_

The injured among us pressed themselves as hard as they could, helping each other along over the rough, rocky terrain. Dwalin was a fixture next to Thorin, ready to help him when needed. This made me feel better, if Thorin accepted help from anyone it'd probably be Dwalin. I was near the end with Fili and Kili who were stuck to my sides like burrs. And honestly I didn't mind in the least.

Dawn came and went as we ran and it was nearly noon when we broke clear of the trees, it became apparent that the Wargs were keeping their distance, though there was no obvious reason why. Their howls resounded in the shallow valley, echoing off the surrounding hills like the tolling of a pack of death bells. But as we ran, hurried on by the Wizard, a new sound came to our ears. The crashing of giant paws, the growling of an enormous beast.

"There!" Gandalf gestured with his staff. Across the meadow ahead, there was another copse of hardy trees, and in their midst, a long, low house, half hidden by a thick hedge. "Hurry!"

Kili staggered, his foot catching on something and I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me. He regained his footing and I shoved him towards Fili, who grabbed his brother and raced ahead with him. I paused for two seconds, looking back to see what it was we were running from.

I nearly dropped in a faint right there. The bear was huge! At least the size of one of the Eagles, possibly larger! A mass of wild black fur and flexing, surging muscle, wicked, curved claws and long, jagged white teeth. It crashed through the trees and into the open, no more than a half mile behind us. I took off like a shot, racing across the ground as a trickle of cold dread turned into a torrent of fear down my spine. Nasty thoughts entered my mind, “ _Was this what we had come all this way for? Was this how we were going to die?_ ” The bear was pounding through the grass behind us, snarling deep in his thick, furry throat. Bofur had staggered and I grabbed his arm as I came past and pulled him with me. Then, suddenly, there was a hedge in the way.

We tore through the garden and into the house, the last ones in before the others heaved the door shut with barely a second to spare. The bear hit the door and it shuddered, but held. Air burned my lungs as I gasped for air, my legs shaking from the run.

"What in the name of the Seven Hells was that!?" My exclamation was taken up by the others, and they turned to Gandalf for the answer. The Wizard pursed his lips and pulled his long pipe from an inside pocket of his robe. "That," he said carefully, filling his pipe and lighting it without any apparent need of matches, "was our host."

Sighing heavily I put my hands on my knees and tried to catch my breath. Thorin looked at the Wizard as though he’d grown a third eye. “That beast? That was our host? Are you mad, Gandalf?”

“No more than usual,” said the Wizard, smirking behind his gray beard, puffing a ring of smoke. I hid my smile. “His name is Beorn, an old acquaintance of mine. A kindly soul, though fonder of animals than other creatures. He’s a skin changer.”

If any of the Dwarves weren’t looking at Gandalf before, they were now. Oin frowned at his battered ear trumpet, and Ori looked as though the very thought of a creature that could change its skin might make him faint dead away. I clutched my side and felt warm wet blood meet my fingers. Looking around for something to blot it I noticed all the animals in the house.

“What do you mean?” Thorin asked, tightly, looking about to collapse himself, “Skin-changer? Does the beast wear another skin beneath its fur?”

Gandalf snorted a little, pacing away across the straw floor. “You’ll find out soon enough, if you can’t figure it out on your own.”

Thorin raised his dark eyebrows, shaking his head. He clearly thought a pox on the dratted Wizard and his riddles. A snicker escaped me as I moved carefully towards a large ram that came up to me with a rag and gently petted it's nose. Thanking it I took the rag and held it to my side.

This house was unnervingly large but gorgeous to my eyes. I felt like a child standing beside the table, the flat top of which was even with my eyes. There was a tankard sitting on the honey-colored boards big enough to sate three Dwarves at least, and a plate the size of a small, round shield. Even the animals that were lodging within were giant. There were two massive, horned oxen with brass rings in their noses standing, chewing their cud near the door, sheep, a couple sheep dogs, and Thorin noticed a bee the size of a small bird alighting on Bofur's floppy hat.

Everyone looked about ready to collapse when I looked over at everyone to see how they were faring. Fili and Kili were making Thorin sit so they could look at his injuries, which amused me to no end. Everyone else was checking over each other in their little family groups. All in all, we were a sorry lot as we straggled into the house and found places to sit or lay down on the hay-strewn floor. Most suffered from burns from the burning pine cones or trees and bruises and scraps from the run in the goblin caves. Everyone was exhausted. My mind spun as dizziness suddenly hit me. I swayed only to feel warm bodies press against me. The ram and another sheep kept me on my feet and I petted them in thanks as I looked around at the Dwarves.

I worried for them but now that the fire in my blood from the running and the almost getting eaten by a giant bear was cooling off, I began to experience the full extent of the pain and exhaustion I’d been fending off till now. My side felt like a hot poker was pressed against it and my body grew heavier with each breath. I felt weary and everything ached and my head wouldn't stop spinning from exhaustion. Slowly I sank to my knees and thanks to the sheep I didn't hit anything hard on the way down. A hand caught my arm before I fell completely and this pulled my side and the agony forced my head to spin so fast that everything went dark.

0o0

Thorin quickly caught Ariana before she hit the ground and the sheep moved as he laid her carefully on the straw. He called for Oin as he knelt down and felt Ariana’s forehead. The skin was warm, though not quite feverish. Sweat was drizzling down her face, and she was trembling. Gandalf joined Oin as he hurried over. “I think she may be ill,” Thorin said softly, “Can you do anything for her?”

“Perhaps, but I can’t just snap my fingers and make her better.” Oin was clearly becoming a bit exasperated. “Give me a few minutes with her, and I’ll see what I can do.”

He lifted her shirt carefully and Oin nearly had a heart attack when Ariana smacked his hand away, mumbling, “No.”

0o0

I came back around when I felt someone lift my shirt and smacked the offensive hand away, “No.”

I cracked my eyes, feeling about to pass out again and seeing I had an audience, glared, “Go away.”

Gandalf snorted, hiding his amusement and shooed the other Dwarves away as Oin tutted over me and smeared some foul smelling stuff on my side, “You should have said something earlier lass.”

I muttered, seeing that Thorin was settling next to me, trying to get more comfortable as he leaned against a post, “Not like we had a moment Oin.”

He grunted and motioned to a hovering Fili and Kili, who came up and helped me sit up so that Oin could wrapped my side with bandages, “Now we gotta change this tomorrow. Don't go sleeping on it.”

I hummed, barely able to keep my eyes open as he tugged down my shirt and I was set back down. I waved them off, falling asleep quickly, “Go get some rest. You too Thorin.” I heard a snort before a warm hand settled on my forehead and I fell asleep.

0o0

Thorin was amazed when Ariana just fell asleep like that and rested back against a post. Fili and Kili settled nearby and Thorin turned to Fili. “And you two… you’re alright?”

Fili met his uncle's gaze and forced a smile through his exhaustion. "We'll be alright." Kili gave a lazy gaze as he lied down carefully, mumbling “Yeah.” as he was beginning to nod off. Fili looked at him. "What about you? Your head, your arm...?" Fili made a slightly helpless gesture, wishing there was more he could do.

Thorin grunted dismissively. "Don't concern yourself with me, Fili. Your concern is for your brother and yourself.” Then, seeing that Fili wasn't wholly satisfied with his response, he smiled faintly and patted his nephew’s shoulder. "I'll be fine."

Fili raised an eyebrow before settling back next to his brother and Thorin couldn't help but smile, he had probably learned that look from Ariana. Looking down at the sleeping woman he couldn't help it as his eyes drifted closed. They were safe, she was safe. For the moment at least.

0o0

When I awoke it was dark and the snores of The Company was all I could hear. I was surrounded by their forms that I could see in the moonlight. I looked around carefully, making sure nothing was amiss. Gandalf was missing again, not too surprising.

Then my eyes landed on a form sleeping nearby. Somehow I knew it was Thorin tho I couldn't see him clearly as the moon went behind a cloud. He was arms length from me, my fingers itched to sink into the fur coat he wore. Then a shiver went through me, reminding me why I had awoken. It wasn't cold really, not with a group of Dwarves surrounding me and I wasn't out in the open. But I had nothing covering me and a slight chill had crept up on me. I tried shifting further into the straw, and wrapped my arms around myself. This didn't help much and I huffed irritably, sitting up. I rubbed my eyes and crossed my legs to sit comfortably. A quiet rumble, “Can't sleep?” nearly gave me heart failure.

My head whipped around and startling blue eyes caught mine. I blushed slightly and I murmured quietly, “I'm sorry, did I wake you?”

He shook his head and slowly sat up with a wince, “No. Are you alright?” I nodded quickly, rubbing my arms, “Yes, sorry for causing trouble.” I jumped as he touched my arm and he frowned, “Your cold.”

I shrugged, waving him off, “Eh, I'm usually cold. I'll be fine.” Before I even stopped talking he had scooted closer and started taking his coat off. He clearly hurt from this action and I tried to stop him, hissing, “No, wait.” He ignored me and stubbornly got the jacket off and held it out to me. I glared at him, “I'm fine. Your more injured, you need it.”

He scowled back and I jumped as Kili shifted nearby. We froze, watching with bated breath as he shifted closer to Fili and then settled once more. Sighing in relief I shivered again and saw him shift uncomfortably. Deciding to stuff my stubbornness for once I shifted, throwing my arm out across his chest and flopped back, forcing him back with me. Giving a wicked grin when he grunted and glared, I took the jacket and flipped it over both of us. Snuggling underneath it I winked at him, “Compromise.”

He snorted, but I heard the amusement as he hummed and shifted to get comfortable again. His shifting brought his shoulder close enough to touch mine. Luckily the darkness hid my blush and he ordered, “Sleep.”

I glanced at him and saw him close his eyes and before I knew it his breathing evened out and he was snoring lightly. Smiling softly I closed my own eyes and let sleep take me once more.

0o0

When I woke up next I heard The Company arguing about something and sat up with a yawn, surprised to find that I was still covered with Thorin's jacket. Blushing slightly I carefully got to my feet and checked my side. It was still a bit red but looked a lot better. I could hear the others saying they wanted to sneak away before Beorn saw them and Gandalf was trying to explain that we needed his help. Outside I could hear the sounds of someone chopping wood.

Picking up the jacket I went over to the others. Thorin watched me approach and I thanked him quietly as I handed it back. He nodded and I barked to the arguing Dwarves, “Oi!”

Everyone looked at me in surprise and I shrugged, “There's no use arguing. As Gandalf said, we need Beorn's help.”

Gandalf nodded, relieved to be able to speak, “Quite right. We can't pass through the Wilderland without Beorn's help. We'll be hunted down before we ever get to the forest.”

He looked at me, something calculating in his eyes and said, “Now, this will require some delicate handling. We must tread very carefully.” He moved toward the door and said, “The last person to have startled him was torn to shreds.”

I hummed, “Sounds like a charmer.” Gandalf raised an eyebrow at me, “I will go first, and you come with me Ariana.”

I shrugged, seeing the Dwarves nervousness, “Sure.” Thorin scowled and I gave him a reassuring smile before going over to Gandalf. Gandalf ordered the others, “And the rest of you, don't come out until I give the signal.” Bofur was by the window to watch for the signal, “Right.” Smiling nervously. Gandalf said sternly, “No sudden moves or loud noises and don't overcrowd him. And only come out in pairs.” He looked at Bombur and said softly, “Ah Bombur, you count as two so you should come out alone.”

I smiled encouragingly at him as he looked a bit down and I followed Gandalf out. I was nervous but knew that we needed help. And if asking a shape shifting bear meant we got it, I’d meet Beorn and see what happened next.

0o0

Outside was a enormous man , hair spiking like a mane down his back, clad only in a pair of ragged linen trousers. He swung a huge ax like a toy as he split another log. Gandalf fiddled with his staff next to me and I realized with a jolt that he was nervous! This didn't make me feel any better, especially since I was getting a weird vibe from the man. I could tell he was a man but I sensed that he was a bear. It made my senses all muddled and confused.

Gandalf called softly, “Good morning.”

Beorn didn't hear as he split another log. Gandalf called a little louder, “Good morning!” Beorn paused and didn't bother looking at us as he growled, “Who are you?”

Gandalf said softly, “I am Gandalf. Gandalf the Grey.” and he bowed slightly. Beorn spun, settling the ax on the ground in front of him, “Never heard of him.” I fought not to instantly hide behind Gandalf or to use misdirection. If I suddenly appeared I might startle the giant man into attacking.

Gandalf said pleasantly, “I'm a wizard. Perhaps you've heard of my colleague, Radagast the Brown. He resides in the southern borders of Mirkwood.” Beorn growled, eyes narrowing, “What do you want?”

Gandalf smiled, “Well, simply to thank you for your hospitality. You may have noticed that we took refuge in your lodgings last night.” Gandalf waved his hand at the house, making me have to duck and this caught Beorn's attention, “Who is this little fellow?” he shifted to grip his ax.

Gandalf was still pleasant, “This is Ariana..” Beorn raised the ax, “A Dwarf is he?”

Insulted that he thought I was a man, and a Dwarf (no offense to my friends) I straightened to give him a piece of my mind but a hand on my head from Gandalf made me pause. I settled as Gandalf explained about the Goblins. Beorn's eyes didn't leave mine, “What did you go near Goblins for? Stupid thing to do.”

I bristled again and this time Gandalf waved his hand and two Dwarves came out, Balin and Dwalin. I was amused at the surprise on Beorn's face, tho frowned when he lifted his ax. Gandalf smiled and said, “I must confess that several of our group are, in fact Dwarves.”

Beorn sneered, “Do you call two, 'several'?”

Gandalf waved again, explaining and then Gloin and Oin popped out. This continued until finally Bombur barreled out and Beorn asked, “Is that it? Any more?” Thorin stepped out and Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow, “A wizard and a group of 14 Dwarf men.”

I couldn't keep my tongue leashed after that and put one hand on my hip and said firmly, “Ariana, at your service and I am not a man or Dwarf.” Beorn looked at me and Gandalf practically groaned. Beorn growled, stepping forward, “Apparently. What is a little Vixen doing with a Wizard and a group of Dwarves?”

I waved the Dwarves off as they tensed at my defense and I stepped forward, “I _am_ apart of their company and while we thank you for your hospitality I must point out that I know for a fact you _knew_ I was female and it was rude to call me otherwise. And I’m _not_ a Vixen.”

He reached forward and I just glared as he picked me up under my arms, wincing slightly when this hurt my side but continued to glare all the same. He studied me and growled, “Tell me, was your mother's name Adrianna?”

I couldn't have been more surprised if he had dropped me, “How did you know?”

He finally smiled slightly and said, “I met your mother once. You look like her and have her fiery spirit.” He gently set me down and I bowed slightly to him, _wondering how many more people I’ll meet that had known my mother,_ “Then I am glad to meet you Beorn.”

He nodded to me and then offered the Dwarves food, which they eagerly welcomed. I followed them inside, smiling slightly at the relieved Gandalf as we went to the big table and I climbed up into a chair and watched curiously as animals came out with plates and platters of food when Beorn called in a strange language.

Everyone eagerly dug into the food. I was instantly fond of the honey cakes, they were sweet and a bit nutty tasting. I had ten, which made Bofur next to me chuckle, “Good, lass?”

I nodded, mouth full like a chipmunk. Beorn laughed a great booming laugh, setting another plate of honey cakes in front of me, “Vixen likes my honey cakes eh?”

I swallowed my mouthful, figuring I’d let the nickname slide, and gave a hooked smile at him, “They are very good Beorn. Thank you.”

He hummed and then grew serious as he filled Fili's cup with milk, turning his attention to Thorin, “So you are the one they call Oakenshield.” I took a drink from my own cup as Beorn talked of Azog the Defiler and that we were being hunted. Beorn revealed that Azog had killed his family and that he was the last of the skin changers. I looked at him sadly, his eyes resting on me and then he said softly, “You are running out of time.” He sat on a great bench by the wall that was beautifully decorated with bears.

Gandalf nodded and said, “Which is why we need to go through Mirkwood.” Beorn's face clouded and he said, “A darkness lies upon that forest. Fell things creep beneath those trees. I would not venture there except in great need.”

Gandalf looked troubled but tried to seem confident, “We will take the Elven Road. That path is still safe.”

Beorn sniffed, “Safe? The Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin. They are less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not.”

Thorin had got up and was pacing, now he turned towards Beorn, “What do you mean?”

Beorn said simply, “These lands are crawling with Orcs. Their numbers are growing. And you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive.”

I thought ironically as I nibbled on another cake, “ _Well that's a comfort._ ”

Beorn stood and growled low, “I don't like Dwarves. They're greedy, and blind. Blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own.” I saw Gloin dust a mouse off his sleeve that Beorn picked up gently in his massive hand. The tension in the air grew as Thorin and Beorn stared at each other. Then finally Beorn gently set the mouse in some straw and said firmly, “But Orcs I hate more. What do you need?”

The tension faded and my shoulders relaxed. Then I felt the itch to move. We were getting what we needed and I felt like I should do something in thanks of Beorn's hospitality.

While Thorin and Gandalf talked with Beorn about steeds and supplies I whispered to Bofur where I was going and slipped away. Going outside I shifted my twin swords off my back but kept my daggers on my belt as I set my blades aside carefully on a barrel and followed my ears towards what sounded like horses. I went around the house and found a corral full of beautiful black and white horses. Or at least I believed their coats to be white under a thick pelt of mud.

Then I heard a nicker that sounded awfully familiar. Turning my head I gaped when I saw a familiar gray gelding walking my way with a slight limp, “Laddybuck?”

I hurried up to him as he nickered another hello and wrapped my arms around his neck happily, “Laddybuck! Oh Laddybuck! It's so good to see you!” Laddybuck pushed his chin against my back, returning the hug. We stayed like this for a moment and something loosened in my chest I hadn't known was tight. Deep down I had been incredibly worried for my horse friend. He had been a dear friend during my first and harder days with the Dwarves.

Now I felt like my face would split in two I was grinning so wide. Pulling away finally I ran my hands down his neck, looking him over carefully. Then I finally saw his right hind leg, it had a nasty scar running down his hip, a good foot long. Another scar on his fetlock had me cringing, glad that he was still able to walk, even with a limp.

I said softly, “Oh boyo, how did this happen?”

He rubbed his soft nose against my cheek and said softly, “ _After I ran away, I tried to find you. Sorry, but I got hopelessly lost. Some Goblins thought to make me a meal just on the other side of the forest. Beorn saved my life and brought me here. He nursed me back to health.”_

For that I could have kissed the bear-man. Rubbing Laddybuck's cheek I heard a booming voice that nearly levitated me off the ground, “Ah little Vixen. I see you've met this fine horse.”

I smiled at Beorn, turning but not taking my hand from Laddybuck's cheek, “Laddybuck and I go back to the start of the journey. I have to thank you so much for caring for him. He got startled when we ran into some Trolls and got lost. I'm grateful you saved him Beorn.”

His eyes crinkled and he hummed, “Ah, so you speak with the beasts.” A blush dusted my cheeks but I thrust out my chin stubbornly, “I do. Laddybuck is my friend.”

Beorn didn't seem bothered by my defense as he moved beside me and patted Laddybuck's withers, “I see, well your Laddybuck is the cleanest of this lot. I'm going to need to give them a wash before you and your friends use my sweet horses.”

Instantly jumping at a chance to help Beorn I asked immediately, “May I help?”

He smiled at me, “I could use a hand. They'll behave I have no doubt with you being an beast-speaker. And since I am with you they will be doubly good. But I admit they have a playful streak.”

He led me to the corral, Laddybuck following me like a puppy, and I introduced myself to the herd as Beorn fetched a large barrel full of water. He lifted it without strain and gathered a bar of honey soap and rags. One by one we lead a horse out and it seemed to take forever to get the mud from their hides. Fifteen horses in all, Laddybuck watching curiously as he took a bite of grass here and there.

Beorn rumbled affectionately at the horses, who answered with little nickers and rubs against him. I asked curiously, “How did you know I can talk to animals?”

He looked at me and said, “I can smell it. Just like you can tell that I am not human.”

I nodded slowly, rubbing a stubborn spot of dirt, “I just..can. I don't know how to explain it really.” He nodded and said, “Your mother was different as well. Not a beast-speaker but she was strange. She helped me once, when I needed it and now I can pay my debt to her daughter until I see her again.”

I nodded, not looking at him, “She um, she passed a few years ago. But I’m sure she would be glad to know your doing well Beorn.”

He looked at me, frowning and said softly, “I am sorry for your loss.”

I looked at him with a sad smile, ignoring old pains, “And I'm sorry for yours.” We were doing the last of the horses then and let the others go off to eat grass as Thorin, Fili and Kili walked up to see what we were doing.


	24. Mud Fight.  Stories Told.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is teased and she retaliates, making feelings surface that she isn't sure she's ready to deal with. But she's not alone.

Now that the horses were all clean, I was ready for a cold drink. Beorn gave a nod to the Dwarves before leading his horses to a clean corral. The ground was covered in mud from washing the horses and I was standing up to my calves in it. Thorin paused at the edge of the giant mud puddle, beard twitching, “Are you alright Ariana?”

I blinked at him, confused and Kili grinned cheekily, “Your turning into a mud monster.”

I looked down at myself and saw that I was indeed covered in mud. Looking back at the Dwarves I saw the hidden amusement on Thorin's face, Thorin's only give away that he was amused was the twitch of his beard and the slightly crinkle of his eyes. Fili and Kili weren't bothering to hide their mirth. Giving a wicked grin I said, “Here, I’ll share!”

Laddybuck, guessing what I was about to do, quickly moved away and followed Beorn. Bending I scooped up two handfuls of mud in a flash and loped them into Fili and Kili's faces before they could dodge. Sadly the one that hit Fili kind of exploded and half hit Thorin in the face. Gasping I squeaked, “Oops, sorry Thorin.” Fili and Kili stared in horror at their uncle, slowly backing away. Thorin grimaced and slowly opened his eyes and glared at me.

I knew I was in trouble but was unable to withhold the giggle that escaped. He blinked and then a devilish grin appeared, taking me by surprise. Before I could dodge he had stooped and scooped up a handful of mud and threw it. It hit me square in the forehead and I yelped, trying to rub it out of my eyes and heard him chuckle. Fili and Kili roared with laughter, having to lean against each other for support. Not about to let this go without a fight I lunged forward and grabbed Kili's tunic, throwing him over my hip and straight into the mud. Fili laughed until I spun, grabbed his arm and judo threw him over my shoulder and straight after his brother. This started a mud fight between them.

Strong arms grabbed me from behind and I yelped as I was thrust into the mud, but I had grabbed the sleeves of my attacker and took him with me. Grinning at the disgruntled look on Thorin's face I thrust up and rolled him into the mud, glad he wasn't wearing his coat. I sat on his waist, careful of his ribs, pinning him down with my hands on his shoulders and grinned victoriously, “Gotcha!”

He looked up at me and slowly grinned, “So it seems.” He shifted underneath me and I realized the position we were in and turned beet red. I quickly rolled off, “Oh, sorry!” Blushing I got to my feet and held out my hand, “You alright?”

He rolled his eyes, taking my hand and I pulled him up, “I am not fragile Ariana.”

Remembering the solid barrel of a chest I had sat on I murmured, “Oh I don't doubt that.” I cocked my head at him, concerned, “But you were injured Thorin, I can't help but worry.” He raised a dark eyebrow at me, “You were injured as well.”

I waved him off with a huff, “Tis but a scratch.” I moved back quickly as a mud ball nearly hit me and grinned at Thorin, “How about we move away so that we don't get dragged into their foolery?”

He once more raised a black eyebrow at me, “I do believe you started this foolery.” I gave him my best innocent face as we moved away from Fili and Kili's mud fight, “Are you accusing a lady of soiling her hands with mud? My good sir, I have no idea what your talking about.” My grin ruined my false snooty attitude. He shook his head at me, unable to suppress his own smile, “Are you always this silly?”

I winked at him, scrapping a chunk of mud off my arm, “Oh Thorin, you've been traveling with me for how long? 12 months? And you have yet to realize that I take _nothing_ seriously.”

He snorted, probably remembering my exploits of seriousness, “Of course. How could I have not noticed this?”

I chuckled, liking this new joking Thorin, “And I had no idea you had a sense of humor.”

He looked at me, startled and horrofied, "Tell no one." Chuckling, I shrugged, still smiling, “No worries, I know you have a lot on your mind.” He smiled softly, looking at me, “Maybe you bring out the best in me.”

Looking at him in surprise, I blushed when I saw the seriousness in his bright blue eyes, “Um, thanks? I could say something about a stick...but that'd be rude..” I grimaced when I felt the drying mud on my face crack. Looking down at myself I grimaced again, “Although, it may be a great idea if I get this stuff off. And you might want to wash up as well....” beginning to feel a bit self conscious all of a sudden.

Thorin chuckled and nodded, “We both need to wash up. Before Fili and Kili descend on the wash room. You go in first.” I smiled in relief before ducking my head and heading back to the house, wrinkling my nose when Bofur teased that I was a bit too old for playing in the mud. Dori fussed over me, clucking his tongue at the mud, which made me laugh. Beorn chuckled at me before offering one of his clean shirts that was a large dress to me. I graciously accepted it, heading for the wash room. Thorin came in, face showing a stern leader so there was no room for teasing him that he was covered in mud too. That was before Fili and Kili came in, about to try and beat me to the wash room.

Dwalin took hold of them tho, since they were dripping in mud and made them go out to the stream to wash. When they protested, he grabbed them by the back of their tunic and drug them out. Hiding my grin at their protests I gave them a wave before slipping into a stone floored room with a large stone basin that I could swim in. One of the sheep came in through another way with a towel and a bar of honey soap on his back.

I thanked it as I stripped out of my dirty clothes, pumped enough water into the tub and then carefully got into the cold water. Biting my lip to stop the squeak about to escape my throat I took the soap and washed off the grime. Looking at my side I found that it really was just a scratch now and for that I was grateful for Oin's stinky medicines.

I washed twice before I began to feel clean enough and the honey soap smelled fantastic. Getting out I took my clothes and washed them in the tub. Once I got them as clean as I possibly could I drained and wiped out the tub. Rubbing myself dry with the towel I put on Beorn's brown shirt and laughed. It really was like a dress. It hung loose over my body like a tent.

The sheep eyed me, disappeared, and then returned with a green sash. Rubbing it's nose in thanks I wrapped it around my waist and rolled up the sleeves. Gathering my wet clothes I went out, wrinkled my nose once more at the Dwarves as they exclaimed and teased over me wearing a dress. They were enjoying a table full of food and resting in their own ways. Beorn and Gandalf seemed to have disappeared. Thorin watched me curiously as I waved to the Dwarves as I went outside to hang my clothes to dry on the bushes. Then I gathered my swords and a rag to clean them. Laddybuck found me there and offered to visit me while I sat in the sunlight on the grass to dry and warm myself from my cold bath.

I looked over when I heard some noise as Kili and Fili walked toward the house looking like a pair of disgruntled dripping wet cats, a smug Dwalin walking behind them. I giggled quietly and Laddybuck started munching on the grass as I carefully settled on the grass, feeling a bit sleepy as I enjoyed the bright sun. Taking my swords out of their sheaths I was amazed and pleased to find that they hadn't rusted and were as clean as the day I found them. I wondered if this was because they were of Elven make. I cleaned them anyway before I sheathed them and set them down beside me.

Settling back on my back I sighed happily, the Goblin caves had left a dark chill over my mind and the sun helped to dash it away. I cat napped like this, listening to Laddybuck eating and the giant bees buzzing around the flowers nearby. Then my brain became a buzz when I sensed footsteps, Laddybuck nickered that one of the Dwarves was approaching and I cracked an eye open to see shy Ori coming towards me. I sat up with a smile, “Hi Ori, care to join me?”

He smiled, bobbing his head so that his braids swung, “I don't mean to interrupt.” I waved him off, patting the grass beside me, “Not at all. Do you need something?”

He settled beside me with his shy smile in place and said, reaching into his tunic, “I've been meaning to give this back to you, but we've kind of been busy...”

My curiosity bloomed as I said sarcastically, “Oh yes, running for our lives is very time consuming.” He chuckled and pulled out a brown leather book that I instantly recognized as my sketchbook and my jaw dropped in disbelief and awe, “Ori, is that?”

He blushed slightly a he handed it to me, “I managed to snag it along with my pack before we had to run for our lives. I knew it was important to you..” He didn't get to finish as I lunged to my knees and grabbed him in a hug, “Oh thank you! Thank you! This is wonderful Ori!”

He hugged me back with a chuckle and I let him go, sitting back down and eagerly opening the book to check the pages, “Your very welcome. I know how important it is to keep one's book safe.”

I looked at him and we shared an artist/author smile of understanding. He then asked shyly, “May I have a look?”

I eagerly, if a bit shyly myself, handed it to him and watched as he carefully looked through it, chuckling here and there when he found the sketches of some of the Dwarves. I had sketched nearly anything I could in the book and it was still only half way full. He murmured, impressed, “These are wonderful.”

I blushed, pleased, “Thank you Ori. I've seen your drawings, they are quite nice as well.” He smiled brightly and handed it back to me, “Thank you, I try. I plan on writing about our journey when this is all over.” His eyes brightened and I nodded, “I'd love it if you'd let me read it.” His smile rivaled any I had seen before and I couldn't help but smile back. He stood then, “there are a plate of honey cakes inside if you want to join us...” Then he looked back and suddenly looked down, shifting uncomfortably.

I looked towards the house and saw Thorin standing there, all clean and looking at us very suspiciously. Dwalin was just behind him, looking like he'd like to interrupt but wanting to not show interest. I rolled my eyes and said, “No, you go ahead Ori. I'm still full from this morning.” He nodded and scurried away, looking frightened until Dwalin came out from behind Thorin, shooting his leader a glare before meeting Ori half way and leading him into the house. I chided Thorin, who came over, as I flopped back onto the grass, “I think you scared him. What were you scowling about?”

He muttered something I couldn't hear and I looked at Laddybuck as he walked over and stared the Dwarf in the eye. Thorin, remembering how bad tempered Laddybuck could be, froze. I hid a grin, feeling a bit happy that I had my guard-horse back, “Laddybuck. Be nice.”

Laddybuck seemed to snicker, that was the only thing his nicker sounded like, before he ambled innocently off to eat more grass a few feet away. Thorin eyed him warily before slowly walking towards me. He still limped slightly and I cocked an eyebrow but said nothing as he settled down beside me with a wince. I played with a blade of grass between my fingers, curiously asking, “So why were you scowling at Ori?” He grumbled something under his breath in Dwarvish and I asked, “sorry? I didn't catch that...”

Sitting up I flipped my long hair over my shoulder and looked at him. He shifted a bit and finally blurted, “What's it like where your from?”

Seeing the ploy to change the subject I gave him a look that clearly said he wasn't fooling me but decided to answer him anyway, “Hmmm, different. A lot....crazier? I'm not sure how to describe it.”

He looked at me, all ears, curiosity practically dripping from him. I sighed and cocked my head to the side in thought, “Well, it's noisier. People are always running about...there's always some machine that's making a racket. Money makes the world go around I suppose. To be quite honest I like Middle-earth a lot more then my world.”

He cocked his head at me, “You hated it so much?”

I hummed thoughtfully, “You forget dear Dwarf that I was on the run for most of my life. Ever since I was 16. Bruce put a bounty on my head and after that there was no peace. People were desperate for money and would help him hunt me down. And it became harder and harder to hide. I guess that's one reason why I dislike where I’m from so much.”

Realizing how depressing this sounded I blushed and looked down, “Oh bugger, sorry Thorin. I'm sure that's not what you meant...” He said softly, frowning a bit but not his usual scowl, “It's fine. I'm glad you opened up to me.” Getting my embarrassment under control with some difficulty I mock glared at him, “Sometimes your just so bloody easy to talk to.”

He snorted, his eyes crinkling slightly, “You have no problem yelling at me if you'll recall.” I snorted like a horse, rolling my eyes, “Only when you are overcome with stupidity. Honestly, your going to give me gray hairs.” Then I eyed him playfully, “Even though you've beat me to it. Old man.”

He took the teasing much better than I thought he would. He didn't bite my head off, instead he _chuckled_ and said, “I deserved that.” I flashed Thorin a grin, “My past isn't all bad. Before they passed my parents loved me and taught me skills I used to survive to this day. And anyway, I'm not dead. Bruce didn't win. And I got to go on a quest with a bunch of Dwarves who I’d like to call my friends.” I said the last part a bit bashfully.

Thorin smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter at the sight. It transformed his face completely, making it softer, less harsh, and left me weak at the knees. He said gently, “Of course. You're apart of the Company.”

I looked at him innocently, “Really? And here I thought I was just here for the fun of it.” He scoffed, shaking his head, “Oh yes this has all been just for the fun of it. Mahal help us.”

Curiosity peeked I tilted my head, “Alright, I’ve heard you guys say that before. Who is Mahal?”

He looked at me like I had slapped him, “Your joking.” I found his face amusing but made sure I just showed a bland face, “In case you haven't noticed, you Dwarves are rather secretive and I do not know who Mahal is.”

Realizing this may be one of their secrets I quickly raised my hands in peace, “But if you can't tell me, if it's something only Dwarves should know...” He stopped with with a wave of his hand and he said, “No. It's alright. Mahal is the maker of the Dwarven race.”

I stared at him, confused and Thorin shifted slightly to get more comfortable, “Here, let me start at the beginning.”

I listened to Thorin with rapt attention as he told me of how the Dwarven race began. It was quite interesting but to be honest I just liked the sound of his voice. It was rich and deep, making the story come alive. When he was done I gave a slight whistle, “Huh, that makes sense.” then to my great embarrassment, my stomach gave a loud growl. But then I was joined when Thorin's stomach returned the call of hunger.

We looked at each other, startled until I giggled, “Right.” I slowly got to my feet and held out my hand to him, “Shall we, King Under the Mountain?”

He looked a bit bashful as he took my hand in his larger one and let me help him to his feet. Laddybuck fell in step with us and I rested my hand on his shoulder as we walked. We were quiet and when we got to the house I patted Laddybuck good bye. We came to the door, and like a gentleman,Thorin bowed me into the house. I blushed, rolled my eyes but couldn't hide my smile as I walked in.

Fili and Kili called to me, raising a plate of honey cakes. From what I could tell they were having an eating contest. I smiled and joined them, Thorin taking a seat near Balin at the end of the table to my left. I eagerly took the plate from Kili, giving Ori a knowing wink where he sat next to Dwalin, who looked to be in deep conversation with Balin. Ori's brothers were too busy arguing with each other to notice how close their little brother was to the large Dwarf with tattoos. Nor did they see Dwalin, without missing a beat, set another roll on Ori's plate. Ori blushed slightly, looking incredibly pleased as he took a bite, slipping a honey cake onto Dwalin's plate.

Then Dwalin turned, facing Thorin and they started discussing the journey ahead. The only indication that anyone but me noticed was Balin, who looked at me and we shared knowing smiles. Bofur was over by the wall with Bifur, cheerfully humming under his breath as he and Bifur whittled on some wood. Bombur was trying to put himself in a food coma at the other end of the table. Oin was trying to hear through his crumbled horn as Gloin told another story of his son. Or Oin could be faking it, which seemed to be the case with the half asleep look on his face.

I sighed contently as I munched on my third cake, glancing over at Thorin, who seemed to shift closer but it might have been my imagination. Glancing over at him I shrugged it off, deciding that I’d take this moment of peace and rest while I still could. And enjoy Thorin being so nice, it was still strange but nice. And I had no idea what to do about it.


	25. The Heart Says One Thing.  And the Head Says Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana's slow realization of what she has with Thorin. Along with some tid bits with her interaction with some others of the Company.

Stuffed, I didn't think I could eat another bite. There was one honey cake left. Fili and Kili were still going strong, but the food was running low with the way they and Bombur were going. Shaking my head at them I leaned back comfortably and rubbed my full stomach. Dwalin, Balin and Thorin were still talking about the trip, but Thorin _had_ been slipping closer. Now he was so close our legs could be touching if I hadn't been scooting away discretely.

I still wasn't sure about _anything_ about...us. If there was even an _us_!

Confused I wasn't sure what to do. Then I felt something on my bare foot. Looking down I saw a tiny gray mouse looking up at me with solemn eyes. Smiling slightly I took a bit of bread the size of my thumb nail and rolled it into a ball, then let it roll down my leg and to the floor. The mouse squeaked a thanks as it snatched it up and ran off to it's hole.

Smiling to myself I decided I should give my last honey cake to Laddybuck and make my escape from this awkwardness that could just be in my mind about Thorin. Taking it I swung over the bench and headed back outside. I didn't have to go far to find Laddybuck and he really enjoyed the cake. I heard a noise over by where Beorn had been chopping wood and looked over to see Bifur standing by it. Curious, I walked over and saw that he was glaring darkly into space. Worried now, I gently touched his shoulder, “Bifur?”

I didn't expect him to suddenly curse something in Dwarvish, spin and strike at me with the whittling knife in his hand as if I was an enemy. I gasped, jumping back but not before he got me on the arm, “Ow!” My exclamation seemed to snap him out of whatever was wrong. He froze, dropping the knife and paled. He was talking to me in Dwarvish but I couldn't understand him. But I did understand his gestures that said he was very sorry, his hands were shaking. I recognized that he had attacked me because his mind was somewhere dark and he reacted badly when I startled him. Laddybuck danced nervously behind me but I gestured for him to settle and thankfully he did, tho still looking warily at Bifur.

Bifur backed away, still talking, looking from the ground to my cut and back down. I moved towards him slowly but determined, “It's alright Bifur.” He shook his head viciously, making his wild hair shake and he looked about to bolt. I felt terrible, not meaning to startle him but now he was very upset.

Striding forward I grabbed him around the shoulders in a hug and he stiffened like a board. I whispered softly, “I'm so sorry Bifur, I didn't mean to startle you. It's just a scratch Bifur, I’m alright.”

I kept talking to him and he nearly gave me a heart attack when he suddenly grabbed me back. But he was only hugging me and slowly his shaking stopped. I let him pull away first and smiled at him, “Better?”

He grunted, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a strip of cotton. Then he took my arm and wrapped the cut. He was incredibly gentle and when he was done I bent and grabbed his knife, giving it back, “Were you looking for another piece of wood Bifur?”

He nodded and reached for a piece he must have already picked out and I grinned at him, “How about we sit out here? It's lovely and warm.”

He gave a little smile and we went over to a big oak tree and sat beneath it. He began to whittle, and I sat next to him. Laddybuck relaxed further, seeing Bifur wasn't going to hurt me but stayed nearby to eat some grass. We heard a call and I grinned to see Bofur come out looking for his cousin. He saw us and grinned back, “Ah, I see where you two trouble makers have run off to.” Bifur snorted, glancing at my arm as I flipped down the sleeve to hide the cut, “What are you doing out here Bofur?”

He flopped on the other side of Bifur, “Came to enjoy the nice weather.” He pulled out whatever he was whittling on before and started again. He began to hum under his breath which made me begin to feel sleepy again. Before I knew it my head began to nod. Finally I tilted over and rested my head on Bifur's shoulder. He grunted something soothing and then I was out like a light.

0o0

Bofur glanced over at Ariana and asked his cousin softly, “She alright?”

Bifur nodded, looking over his bit of wood, before he spoke softly in Dwarvish, “ _She's a good lass_.”

Bofur nodded with a soft smile. Then he chuckled, winking at his cousin, “How long do you think before she accepts Thorin's affections?” Bifur raised an eyebrow at him, “ _How long until Thorin finally figures out the whole Company knows?”_

Bofur chuckled quietly, “Dense as he is...a while.” Bifur looked back at the sleeping girl, “ _It may be just as long before she is ready to return his feelings. After the way he treated her...”_

Bofur nodded, humming thoughtfully, “True, but I'm not sure if that's what holding her back.” Bifur frowned, looking at him. Bofur explained to his confused cousin, “It seems to me...that she might feel that Thorin's affections are just because she saved him.”

Bifur snorted, but Bofur only shrugged, “That's what I noticed. I've seen the looks they have given each other when they thought no one was looking. But I’ve also seen Ariana when she thinks Thorin doesn't see her.”

Bifur looked thoughtful, knowing his cousin had a sharp eye. Finally he shrugged, “ _We'll just have to wait and see. Thorin will have to be patient.”_

Bofur snorted, Bifur's look was ruthful. They both knew of Thorin's patience, or lack thereof. Bifur shook his head and sighed. They'd just have to wait and see.

0o0

Evening arrived and Laddybuck came over as Bofur got up to go inside, Bifur wasn't sure how to wake Ariana. Laddybuck took care of that, by licking her right on the cheek. She came awake with a squeak, rubbing the slime off, “Laddybuck! Yuck!”

0o0

Something wet and slimy wiped across my cheek, jolting me awake. Seeing Laddybuck amused look I scolded as I wiped my cheek with my sleeve, “Laddybuck! Yuck!” Laddybuck snickered again and I huffed, accepting Bifur's hand as he helped me to my feet. Bofur was trying to hide his grin and failing, “Ha ha. Laugh it up Bofur.”

He snickered, only to get whacked by Bifur. His indignant exclamation made me laugh and we teased each other as I patted Laddybuck good night and sent him to the other horses. I grabbed my dry clothes and swords right before we went inside the house. Beorn had mentioned that we should sleep inside and not come back out till dawn.

Once inside I saw that neither Gandalf nor Beorn was back, but the animals had replenished the food so the Dwarves were happy. I thanked the animals kindly, slipping into the wash room to change quickly. Feeling better in pants I folded the shirt and sash neatly before giving it to a sheep with a thanks.

Going back out I raised an eyebrow at the jolly Dwarves and wondered where they got all that energy from. Possibly the mead in their tankards. Not sure if I was up to a table full of rambunctious Dwarves I wandered the house, patting animals as I went. Coming over by a huge fireplace where an extremely large chair sat, I saw some shelves with carving and such on them. And a couple books. My fingers itched to have a look but I wasn't sure if it was polite.

A sheep dog came over and told me that Beorn wouldn't mind. I hesitated for another split second before gently taking one up. It was in a different language and I couldn't read it. Picking the next I found it in the common tongue and it was about animals. Without thinking I hopped up on the chair, curled up and started reading. It even had some information on the great Golden Eagles that had saved us.

Practically bursting with curiosity I read it eagerly and tuned out the others. I read deep into the night, barely glancing up when the others finally went to bed. Finally the sheep dog from earlier set his head on my lap, making me jump. I had just read the last page and the sheep dog gave me a look that clearly read to go to bed. Grinning I covered a yawn as I got up and put the book back, stretching from sitting too long. The house was dark except the fire which I had been using to read by.

But my eyes adjusted as I accepted a blanket from the dog and wondered where to lie down. The Dwarves were scattered everywhere. Biting my lip I looked around to try and find a spot that was free of Dwarves or animals. Not seeing any I was about to just curl back up in the chair when Thorin suddenly sat up, flicking a finger at me to come over. There was an open spot next to him, so I quelled down my blushes and tip toed around the snoring lumps. Getting to him I sat carefully in the straw, smiling thankfully at him before wrapping myself in the blanket and lying down. He seemed pleased that I had joined him as he flipped his coat over me before I could protest. I did glare at him and he rolled his eyes and tugged half of his coat back onto himself.

Pleased I smiled brightly at him, snuggling into the straw. But just before I could fall asleep a familiar yet still terrifying roar was heard from a distance. Thorin stiffened and was about to get up but I flung a hand over his chest, listening with all my being. He froze and I heard the roar again, somehow able to understand what Beorn was roaring about. I whispered, “It's just Beorn, protecting his land. The Orcs are too scared to come any closer and he's making sure it stays that way.”

Thorin slowly relaxed, and I patted his chest reassuringly before I took back my hand and yawned, “Good night Thorin.”

I barely heard him whisper good night before his snores filled the air. Smiling softly I snuggled into the straw, feeling the sheep dog join me on my other side. I buried my fingers into it's fur before I was asleep once again.

0o0

I woke up at dawn, which on one hand was _awful!_ I had wanted to sleep in, but a cold nose touching my cheek woke me up. I glared angrily at the sheep dog but only got a lick on the cheek in return. Grumbling I buried my face back in the warm shoulder it had been resting on before. Then I realized that there was a strong arm wrapped around my waist and _whose_ shoulder I was buried against. This realization was like a dose of cold water and I nearly threw myself away from Thorin, but this would wake him! So I went with plan B. I carefully unwound Thorin's arm, inched away from him, grabbed my swords and as soon as I was free I was ten feet away.

Heart pounding I knew my face was a tomato and was very glad _no one_ was awake. Except the animals, who was showing a bit too much glee in my actions. Gesturing rudely at them I slipped outside. Sighing heavily I slipped my swords onto my back, went over to a rain barrel and washed my face, debating drowning myself.

Hearing footsteps I looked over at Beorn, who petted his animals as he came over. Wiping my face on a rag I straightened, “Good morning Beorn. How are you?”

He sat down on a nearby log and said, “I am well little Vixen. And you?”

I shrugged, pulling my hair back so that I could tie it, “I'm good. Thank you...for uh..watching out for us.”

He shrugged, “Like I said, I don't like Orcs.” I grinned at him, “You also said you don't like Dwarves.” He gave a crooked grin, “I don't.” We shared an amused look. Then Beorn looked like he was about to say something but changed his mind as Gandalf came out of the house, and I wondered how long he had been in there when he came up, “Ariana, how are you?”

I grinned at him, glad to see him back, “I am well Gandalf, and you?”

“Good, good. I do believe the others are awake and trying to eat all the food.”

Snorting I smiled at Beorn as he stood with a chuckle, “Thank you again for your hospitality Beorn.”

We walked in and I saw a group of cheerful Dwarves diving into breakfast. Beorn cocked an eyebrow at me, as if to ask where I would sit. There didn't seem to be any more room. But then Thorin spotted me and nudged Dwalin who was next to him. They scooted over and Thorin gave me a wave to come over. Hopping up on the bench I thanked him as I dove into the food.

After we had stuffed ourselves Fili and Kili escaped outside. Curious and a bit wary about leaving those two imps alone, I followed. Outside I saw Kili working with a new bow he must have gotten from Beorn because his had been lost in the Goblin caves. He was shooting at a stump a good ways away. They saw me and Fili asked, “Want to have a go Ariana?”

I waved him off, “Oh no, I can't shoot a bow.”

They stared at me as if I had turned into an Orc. “What?” Then their looks turned to glee and the lessons began.

0o0

Sighing heavily, I gripped the bow as if it was a snake. Kili was giving me pointers and Fili was teasing Kili as well as giving me more pointers. Then they both stepped back and waved for me to have a go. Sighing heavily once more I tried to do as they said and aimed the arrow at the stump.

I cocked the arrow back and let it fly. It went wide and hit the tree three feet to the left instead. Fili jumped in and showed me what was wrong with my stance and such. Then I tried again, with even worse luck as it sailed over the stump and hit the fence. Then it was Kili's turn to teach.

12 arrows later. Fili shook his head in bewilderment as I glared at the offending contraption in my hand. Hearing a snort of amusement behind me I spun and glared at all the Dwarves having a good time watching me, “Oh bugger off!”

They didn't take any offense, only laughed. I thrust the bow into Kili's hands, “I'm not good with a bow. I prefer to throw, such as knives.” in a flash one of my daggers was in my hand. Flipping a pebble on the top of my boot, I smirked, “Watch and learn.”

Kicking my foot up the pebble went sailing towards the stump. My hand was a blur as my dagger went flying soon after and we heard a ting before it buried hilt deep into the wood. There was silence behind me as I strode over, retrieved my dagger and then two things in the grass. Sheathing my dagger I held up the pebble, neatly sliced in two. The shocked looks on everyone's faces was a treat. But nothing compared to the pride on Thorin's face. I flushed with pleasure before giving Fili and Kili each one of the halves, “I don't need a bow when I have a perfectly good throwing arm.”

I grinned at the hoots and cheers of the other Dwarves and saw Thorin looking at me again, with a look that I wasn't even near ready to put a name to. Luckily Laddybuck chose that moment to come and pester me. So with a shake of my head I playfully bowed to the Dwarves, wrapped my arm around Laddybuck's shoulders and we walked off towards the other side of the house. My heart was in my boots as my mind raced. I knew that look. I had grown up seeing that same look on my mother and father's faces when they looked at each other.

I thought to myself, “ _But...I couldn’t... how could I... Thorin is a King! And I was..a..a woman not even born in Middle-earth! No matter where my mother was born. I have no status..nothing to offer. I couldn't even...have children. If that was even possible, so far I haven't heard any of the others mention Dwarves able to have children of other races. I had heard them talking once of Men and Elves able to have children together...but I couldn't even do the one thing a woman was supposed to be able to do!”_

I hadn't realized I had stopped until Laddybuck nuzzled my cheek and nickered worriedly. I blinked at him and touched my cheek, realizing in horror that I was crying. Bitterly I wiped my cheeks roughly on my sleeve, “ _Oh so_ _ **now**_ _it bothers me if I can't have children. Never did before.”_

A little voice in my head told me that it was because I have never had anyone interested in me before. Sighing heavily I buried my face into Laddybuck's neck, wrapping my arms around him as I felt him curl his neck and hug me back.

I was so confused. I liked Thorin, but so many things held me back. What do I do?

Pulling away from Laddybuck I just rested my arm on his back and sighed heavily, running all the pros and cons in my mind. The bottom line was that the Quest was not over, not by a long shot. And I needed to have my head in the game if we were all going to make it. So I decided to put love on the back burner and worry about it later. No more snuggling with Thorin at night, be nice but give no indication of anything _other_ than friendship. That was for the best. Or at least my head was saying as much. My heart was still torn and a flutter over what to do.


	26. Distraction.  On the Road Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana distracts herself with helping Beorn. The Company continues on.

The rest of the day I stayed outside. I helped Beorn finish splitting the wood. I felt like I needed to do something in thanks for all that Beorn was doing for the Company. But the log that needed to be split were massive, as tall as my shoulder and as wide as my arms held out. We needed to chop it into smaller pieces to cut into pieces small enough for the fire place. Beorn had a spare ax that he handed to me with great amusement. It was as tall as me, the handle as thick as my leg and the blade as big as a shield. He chuckled, shaking his great head, “Little Vixen, I don't think you will be much help with the wood today.”

Squaring my jaw I eyed the log, set the ax aside and pulled out my twin blades. Beorn raised a bushy eyebrow, curious. Taking a deep breath I focused entirely on the blades and my target. Lowering my blades to the side of the log I gently tapped it. Then in a blur of motion I slashed down with both blades in a deadly stroke with all my strength. There was a deafening crack and two sections of the log separated from the rest. Beorn's jaw dropped and I could feel the eyes of the others behind me. I ignored them and did the same with the rest of the log. Once it was in rounds I hummed a tune as I sheathed my blades and retrieved my ax, “Come Beorn, help me split these logs yeah?”

I saw Fili, and Kili with Thorin over by the door, their jaws on the ground. I looked away, hiding a blush as Beorn laughed and took up his own ax as I grabbed the other. Between the two of us we split the log into small enough pieces and the other Dwarves cheerfully helped us stack it against the wall of the house. I smiled my thanks at them as I gave the ax to Beorn with a wince, my muscles sore from the work. Beorn shooed me to the bath, which I happily accepted. I had to weave through the Dwarves and avoided looking at Thorin as I hurried inside.

Sighing to myself I filled the tub and was actually grateful for the cold water as it numbed my aching side and sore muscles. Washing myself clean, I dried on a towel brought by a sheep and changed back into one of Beorn's shirts with a sigh. I washed my clothes again and slipped out to put them on bushes to dry. I hid my laugh when I saw Dwalin scowling as Dori, the strongest of our group, lift the ax I had used with a slight effort. Dwalin tried again and growled when he could only swing it sluggishly and slowly. Some of the other Dwarves wanted to try and I slipped around the house, intent on spending more time with Laddybuck before we had to leave. I found him with Beorn, who grinned at me, “Thank you for your help Ariana.”

I grinned back, flushing with pleasure, “Your welcome. I'm happy to help.” Laddybuck came over to me for pets and Beorn knelt next to me and said softly, “Ariana, there is something I must give you.”

I looked at him, curious. He reached into his tunic and pulled out a small green pouch. He handed it to me and I took it curiously. He said softly, “Your mother gave me this to give to you if we ever met.” I stared at him, mind racing and trying to figure out how my mother would know I would meet Beorn. Beorn set a giant hand on my shoulder and said, “She said that if you were anything like her you would most likely go adventuring and find this place.” This made sense, considering all the trouble I got into with my adventurous nature when I was little.

Beorn chuckled, “Although I doubt she had any of this in mind. Traveling with a group of Dwarves.” I couldn't help but smile at that and I carefully opened the pouch and turned it over in my hand. Out came a silver chain with a pendant on it. When I looked closer it turned out to be a chunk of pretty red, orange, and brown piece of petrified wood carved into an oval. I remembered my mother talking about stones, how petrified wood meant to be connected with the earth. My heart warmed and I smiled at Beorn, “Thank you Beorn.”

He smiled softly, patting my head, “She wanted you to follow your heart.” I cocked an eyebrow at him and his grin got bigger, “Ah yes, you will figure out what to do with the little Dwarf King.” My face turned into a tomato and I scowled, inside laughing at Beorn calling Thorin _little._ Beorn stood and threw his head back, laughing a booming laugh that made me giggle. Shaking my head I carefully slipped the necklace around my neck, it was long enough that it went down between my breasts and into my breast band.

Gandalf found me there, shaking my head at Beorn and unable to get rid of the smile on my face. He eyed us and said calmly, “I do believe we will be leaving tomorrow.”

Beorn gave a nod, heading for the house, “Best gather the supplies you and your little band will need.” Laddybuck pressed his nose against my shoulder and I gave a nod to Gandalf before he followed Beorn. I rubbed Laddybuck's cheek, sighing and explaining why he'd need to stay here instead of taking us to Mirkwood. He didn't like it, but he understood.

I gave him another hug before I went in to help with the supplies. Feeling the bit of stone on my chest like a warm touch of light.

0o0

At dinner I had polity declined the seat next to Thorin and sat instead next to Ori, who joined me in an animate conversation about our books, his journal and my sketches. Ori agreed to carry my book in his pack, the safest place for it. I didn't catch the looks Fili and Kili shared before they glanced at their uncle, who hid his look of confusion quickly before turning to talk with Balin.

I waited until half of the Company had started going to bed before making my way over to the wall. I slept next to a wall that night, surrounded by animals who seemed to think I needed the company. I was buried under a blanket in a pile of hay with a sheep dog by my head, a ram lying at my back and a sheep next to me. I listened to the others talking over by the table, hearing them wonder why Beorn leaves during the night. Slowly I fell asleep with my hand buried in the sheep's wool, hoping Thorin didn't notice that I was avoiding him.

0o0

Thorin stood near the fire place, frowning at the flames. Ariana was acting different and he didn't understand why. He thought everything had been going well. Taking a deep breath, he sighed and headed for his spot near his nephews to sleep. Ariana was across the room surrounded by Beorn's animals. The Company would be leaving tomorrow and continuing their journey for Erebor, which was always at the front of Thorin's mind. But now thoughts of Ariana was taking up more of his concentration. This should worry him, but he couldn't seem to bring himself to feel too bothered by it. What _did_ bother him was that now she was distancing herself from him. He couldn't figure out what he had done wrong or why her attitude had suddenly changed.

0o0

The next morning I woke up before the Company and sneaked outside. Gathering my clothes as the sun just began to peek over the trees, I glanced around quickly before changing right there, hiding slightly behind the bushes. I didn't want to risk waking the Dwarves, although I began to hear noises inside that told me they were beginning to wake up anyway. Dressed I slipped on my boots, daggers and swords, making sure everything was secure. I raised my arms and stretched to the sky, hearing my spine pop and sighed in relief. I looked over at the fence but didn't see it as I thought over yesterday, wondering how the day would go. I was so deep in thought I didn't hear the footsteps behind me or someone softly calling my name. A hand on my shoulder startled me and I yelped as my elbow automatically flew back and connected with something solid.

I spun and found that I had slammed my elbow into Thorin's chest. He grimaced, face contorting with pain, most likely from his ribs. Horrified I squeaked and waved my hands, not sure weather to touch him or not, “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry Thorin! I didn't mean to.” Flustered I wasn't sure what to do. Thorin slowly took a breath and said, “My apologies, I did not mean to startle you.”

He straightened and frowned slightly at me, “Are you well Ariana?”

I blinked, cocked an eyebrow and said sarcastically, “I just jabbed you in the ribs, which I know must hurt like hell fires, and your asking _me_ if I’m alright? Are you sick?”

He glared and I stared, unsure what to do. Luckily I was saved by Beorn calling that there was food. I cocked my head at Thorin, who hadn't moved. Smiling softly I motioned for him to follow, “I'm _fine._ Come on Thorin, we need to go eat.”

He studied me for another moment before sighing. We walked in as the Company began to eat. I sat next to Bombur, who shared a plate of honey cakes. After a quick breakfast we started loading up the ponies. Laddybuck wanted to come but we both knew that he couldn't keep up. I hugged him tight and said, “I love you Laddybuck. Take care.”

He nuzzled my cheek, “ _Lightfoot will take care of you. Good luck Ariana.”_

Patting his cheek I gave him a quick kiss on the nose. Turning away I grinned at Beorn, “Thanks for everything Beorn.” He knelt and I couldn't help myself as I moved forward, stood on my tip toes and hugged him around the neck, “And thanks for the delivery.”

He chuckled and hugged me back gently, “Take care Ariana.”

I let go, “Will do.” I turned and one of the ponies, Lightfoot stood waiting. I swung on, settling in front of the packs on his back. We had a bunch of supplies that would last, but I just hoped it would be enough. Thorin gave the signal to move out, looking over me to make sure I was alright before turning back to lead. Gandalf winked as he came back to join me at the end. I rolled my eyes I waved bye to Beorn, knowing deep down that he'd most likely follow to make sure his precious horses were safe. Hiding a smile I looked ahead, hoping for the best, and ready for the journey to continue.


	27. What a Mess.  Ariana Wrangles Dwarves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in a dark forest Ariana tries her best to keep the company together, unable to see the true darkness that lies in the forest.

We raced across the land and I stuck to Lightfoots back like a burr. The ponies were saddled and laden with supplies. Not so much they they would be slowed down, hardy animals that they were, but there was enough there to keep the Company well fed for at least a week. If rationed, they would be supplied for two weeks, maybe more. Our hunters pursued us but I had a feeling they were deterred by Beorn. Gandalf and Thorin rode side by side, though the rest of us followed single file, and just as dusk was settling, we drew up before the dense tree-line of Mirkwood, riding along it for a few minutes until we reached a narrow, overgrown pathway heralded by an ornate stone arch. It looked of elven make, but it was now hung with ivy and other twisting vines so that it was hard to make out a few delicate lines of script across its lintel. Overall, the elven road of which Gandalf had spoke so confidently seemed very poorly maintained.

Mirkwood certainly wasn't what I thought it would be. Instead of a rich forest I saw a dank, dark wood that felt _wrong_ somehow. Looking up into the crowded branches overhead, I was struck by how… dead they looked. Many of the trees were sparsely leaved, and the leaves that were present were a sickly red-orange, drooping, crinkly-edged. I turned to Gandalf questioningly,“We go through _there_?”

No one could help being affected by the pervasive, heavy feeling, the edge of foreboding, that seemed a very miasma in the air filtering out of the pathway. Gandalf didn't look very sure and I rubbed Lightfoots neck for comfort, eyeing the woods distrustfully,"This wood feels... sick." The animal didn't seem to like this place either, and shifted restlessly under me. I soothed the horses, dismounting when Gandalf did. "Isn't there some way around this place?" Fili asked nervously, watching the stone arch anxiously as he dismounted also, and moved to help his brother do likewise.

"Not without going 200 miles out of our way to the north, or twice that distance... south." Gandalf hesitated frowning at the overgrown entrance. Leaving his horse to graze nervously nearby, the Wizard approached the old causeway, reaching out to touch the stone. If he'd expected to see some blatant sign, the was disappointed. But there were other, more subtle messages for those who knew what to look for. Deep stains in the once-fair stone, ragged edges where the rock had crumbled away. This wasn't merely the ravages of time.

Gandalf turned back to the others, deeply troubled. "Go straight through," he instructed, taking his horse's reins and mounting quickly. "Don't eat or drink of anything you find within the trees. And for your own sakes, don't leave the path. You won't find it again if you do."

I could tell something was worrying Gandalf greatly, that had nothing to do with the woods. Knowing how important he was to Middle-Earth I knew that if he had to leave, it was for a good reason. Some of the Dwarves still tried to persuade him but he ignored them."I will meet you again on the other side, at the overlook near Dale." The Wizard's gaze fell on Thorin. "Whatever you do, don't enter that mountain without me." Thorin had dismounted, and leaving his pony for the others to unburden, he stalked over to Gandalf, dismayed, angry. Perhaps a little betrayed. It seemed to just hit him that Gandalf had to leave us.

“What do you mean by doing this?” Thorin jabbed a finger at the Wizard’s face. “How can you leave us at a time like this, send us into such a place while you ride off in the opposite direction?” His voice was low but intense, full of justified indignation. “What could possibly be so important?”

The Wizard looked distinctly regretful, and conflicted, as though his heart would rather have remained with the Dwarves, but he had no choice but to leave. Recognizing that Gandalf wasn’t doing this out of caprice, Thorin backed off a little, shaking his head. “You’re truly going, then.” He sighed, glancing back at me. “I recognize you are not part of the Company and never have been, but I’d hoped,” his voice was lower now, a concerned dagger edged with something like fear, “you would be able to help us through this forest, at least. There are those whom I must protect, and entering such a place without you… gives me pause.”

The old man bowed his head slightly, the wide brim of his pointed hat hiding his eyes for a moment. "If the need were not so urgent, I would not leave you in such a place." The Wizard paused and sighed. "I have faith, however, that you will lead your Company as well in my absence as you do otherwise. There is no dwarf who could do better." Gandalf’s gaze landed on me and I grinned at him, forcing my worry away, “No worries Gandalf, I’ll keep an eye on these hooligans.”

Fili and Kili grinned at me while some of the others snorted. Gandalf looked slightly relieved, "I will meet you at Dale. May the Light of the Valar guide you, Thorin Oakenshield." And with that, he was gone, spurring his horse into a frantic gallop back the way they'd come. The ponies, already divested of their packs, followed him with a will, whinnying and snorting as they plunged away. It was as the line of ponies disappeared over the hill that I saw once more the enormous, shadowy silhouette of a great, shaggy black bear. He stood near a copse of trees, his muzzle turned in their direction, motionless. I gave him a nod, which Beorn returned before disappearing into the woods. "Allonsy," I murmured, feeling oddly safe under the gaze of their mysterious, but generous host.

Heaving my loaded pack onto my back I went up and smacked Kili on the shoulder, who was looking warily at the woods. He looked at me and I smiled to show we would be alright, “We'll be fine.” He straightened his shoulders and I stepped back, knowing he would be fine.

Thorin exhaled heavily, turning back to the others. “Come on. We can’t be caught out here after full dark. We’ll make camp best once we’ve traveled a while within the cover of the trees.”

The Dwarves exchanged hesitant glances, then finally shouldered their packs and trailed after Thorin. Going into that dark, smothering forest, without the Wizard didn't seem to appeal to anyone.

As we entered the gate, Thorin paused, turning back to look over the Company. “Listen well,” he said, glancing at Dwalin in a way that said he’d rely on him to enforce the orders he was about to give. “I don’t know just what sort of foul enchantment lies over this forest. We all feel it, plain as that, and I warrant it’s nothing to be trifled with. Everyone will stay together; no straying from the path, no touching anything, no losing focus, no speaking in anything above a whisper. Gandalf said the forest would seek to lead us astray, and I don’t intend to allow that to happen.” He turned to Gloin. “Get the torches; we can light them in here without fear of being seen.”

They were fine, sturdy torches, dipped in beeswax, and Beorn had provided enough for the whole Company, though Thorin said they’d only require three at a time. Even so, they sent a reassuring measure of the gloom skittering away to hide behind twisted trunks and gnarled branches. Less reassuring was the light dancing in the eyes of watchful beasts as the Company passed, and the distant snapping and rustling of bush and bracken. It was only at my word that none of the beasts I sensed but couldn't see, would not harm us that kept some of them from drawing their weapons right there. The forest was cold and damp and airless, and seemed to get worse as we pressed on, following a flagstone path nearly hidden by the encroaching undergrowth. I gazed out at the gloom, feeling like this wasn't a forest, but a tomb.

0o0

Finally, some two hours after entering the forest, Thorin called a halt for the night. They’d reached something of a clearing, though it was only open at its heart, since the surrounding trees had spitefully linked branchy hands far above, denying the weary travelers even a tiny glimpse of the night sky. “Make a fire, and be quick about it,” Thorin urged Gloin in an undertone, glancing apprehensively about. He turned to the others. “No one wanders off. Keep together, and don’t leave the firelight. Rest.”

As Gloin and Oin started a fire I paced the clearing, looking out at the dark and trying with all my might to get a sense of what was actually out there. I could sense squirrels high up in the trees but they also felt _wrong._ But what mostly made me uneasy was the feeling that we were being watched. Not sure what to think of this I heard Thorin call for hourly shifts and went back to the others, feeling my head pound and my heart sink. We had to get through this creepy forest, and my usual way of sensing an enemy weren't going to help me here. What was I going to do?

0o0

Days past into more days as we tromped through this stupid, ugly, _nasty_ forest! My temper was boiling higher and higher as I had to wrangle the Dwarves constantly to stay on the path, to not eat all the food, or drink what was left of the water. Something in the air was affecting them, tho less with me. My head was a bit foggy, but nothing I couldn't work around. When we finally did lose the path because the group seemed to think it went another way and walked right off it before I could stop them and as I went after them I lost it too. Punching a tree to try and relieve my stress seemed logical. This forest was driving me mad with it's foreboding feeling, my urge to get the _hell out of here_ , the feeling of being watched and a stabbing hunger in my gut from lack of food.

Then to make things worse we had to find a way to cross a stream that _reeked_ of bad stuff because the bridge was gone. I snapped at Bofur, who wanted to get a drink, “Don't touch it!” This startled them all to look at me and I sternly said, “Gandalf said not to drink from this place!” The water seemed to be hissing or something that only I could hear. I eyed it warily as Bofur swayed near the edge, “Can we try to swim it?”

I rolled my eyes at him as Thorin explained that the stream was enchanted and I began to badger the Dwarves in finding another way over. We found some vines that were sturdy enough to hold us. But then they argued that the vines wouldn't hold and who was the lightest to send over. I proved they would hold by grabbing the first and started scrambling my way across before any of them could stop me. When I reached the land on the other side I scowled at the dumbstruck Dwarves and gestured. When they hesitated, I glared and the Dwarves hastened to follow.

I leaned against a rock as my head swam, trying to get my bearings. Thorin landed on the shore next to me Both Thorin and I froze when we heard a noise and looked behind us as a pure white stag came out of the trees. I got the feeling it was more than what it seemed and saw Thorin raise his bow, “NO!” but it was too late as he fire, missed and the stag ran off. I glared at him, “That's bad luck.” He glared back, “I don't believe in luck. We make our own luck.” Then I happened to glance at Bombur and yelled. But no one could grab him in time as he fell asleep and then fell into the water. The others scrambled to get Bombur out without touching the water. I got a bad feeling as Thorin yelled orders.

The others somehow got Bombur out without touching the water, made a stretcher of his cloak and some stout limbs. It took six of the Dwarves to carry him. I wasn't sure how much time passed as we trudged on until we paused to rest. That's when I noticed the cob webs. A chill went up my spine as whispers reached my ears. Then suddenly Thorin took off and I hollered, noticing him brush a web as the others followed. None of them seemed to hear me as I tried to stop them, getting shoved around as if they didn't see me.

Finally having enough I reached down, grabbed a rock and chucked it at Thorin's big stupid head. It slammed into the back of his head and he spun angrily around, opening his mouth to yell. Only to get a surprise when I smacked him across the face. This seemed to wake him up as I barked, “We have no idea where we are going!”

Smacking their leader seemed to wake up the others slightly, except for the snoring Bombur, tho I think it was mostly the noise. Then the group started arguing about how to find the path and Thorin finally said, “We need someone to climb a tree and look for the sun to tell us where we are. Who volunteers?”

When nobody readily did I yanked off my practically empty pack, “I will.” Thorin, frowned but nodded at me, “Your the fasted. Make haste and tell us what you see.”

I nodded, paused for a moment, “Sorry for hitting you with a rock, but you needed it.” his beard twitched and then I was up the tree like a squirrel, grabbing limbs and pulling myself up as fast as my tired body could go. Until finally I broke through the spindly topmost boughs, and as I peered through the red-leaved branches, it was like breaking through a barrier. The air felt thin, clear, fresh after the stifling closeness beneath the canopy, and I breathed deeply, feeling as though I had been in some kind of half-sleep before, and was now fully awake. I had disturbed a number of dark-winged blue butterflies, which fluttered up gently from the reddish-bronze leaves. One alighted on my shoulder which brought a smile to my lips, which I felt I hadn't done in too long.

Then my attention was immediately drawn to the lone, mist-shrouded peak visible beyond the distant border of the trees. We were getting close. So very close! We needed only to continue in a north-easterly direction for a score or so of miles and they'd be through the woods and home free.

I took a deep breath, a knot loosening in my chest. It was more apparent than ever that the forest was ill, the air sick and heavy.

I wanted to stay under the blue sky in the fresh air but the others would be waiting, and I needed to tell them quickly what I had seen. I ducked back down beneath the canopy of red leaves, and the same heaviness I'd felt before once more descended upon my mind, a drowsy sort of fog that made it hard to think. It was so sudden, the change was almost jarring. I shook his head, trying to clear it a little, and growled, “ _Damn forest!”_

I paused for a second to try and get my baring again when I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Instinct took over as I pressed my back against the trunk as a massive spider crawled right by me, unable to see me. I stood frozen in fear at the mere size of it! It was bigger than a horse! It clacked it's fangs together and I realized I could understand it! Having never tried to talk to spiders before.

It was saying, “ **No more food up here! Lets take our finds to the nest!”  
  
** It skittered down the tree and that's when I saw more spiders, dragging big wads of web behind them. With a jolt I realized as I counted them that they had the company! Shaking off my fear I lunged forward, jumping from branch to branch, careful not to touch the webs as I followed the spiders. My misdirection ability came in handy as I was unseen by the spiders but was barely keeping them in sight as they moved pretty fast for such big creatures. But soon I caught up with them and hid behind a tree as I stared at the web infested trees full of huge spiders! The spiders hung their prizes up on the webs and I tried to see a way to help the Dwarves when I heard, " **This one's plump and juicy** ," hissed one of the spiders, almost directly in front of me as it poked what was obviously Bombur.

The first spider cooed, " _ **Ooh, look, it's still wriggling. Get those juices flowing, lovely. That's right.**_ "

" _ **How long must we wait?**_ " asked the second, " _ **I'm hungry."**_

The first smacked it with a leg, " _ **Mistress will not thank us for starting without her. If you don't want to be part of the meal, we wait."**_ I guessed Mistress was the queen spider. If these spiders feared her, how big must she be?!

The second spider grumbled, " _ **She better not take too long. I hate dead food.**_ " I felt a jolt of hope hit me like lightening. They were waiting. The Dwarves were still alive! Not about to wait for reinforcements I whipped out my blades and ran along the webs at the spiders. They turned when they felt the vibrations on their webs but still couldn't see me as I concentrated hard on my ability of misdirection. I was on them before they knew it and my twin blades cut off two legs on the spider on the right and my other blade plunged into the head of the other. As it fell I dodged the remaining flinging limbs and cut down that spider.

As it too fell I saw Bombur begin to wiggle. I cut the string of web holding him up and he began to sink to the ground. I raced to cut down the others, whispering encouragements at them, dodging spiders and killing as many as I could as I went. Once all of them were down I turned on the spiders, keeping them occupied as I spied my friends getting themselves free from their cocoons. Then I was slammed accidentally into a tree trunk as the spiders began to swarm after my friends. The spider that hit me was twice the size of the others! It must have been the Mistress because as soon as she felt me she turned on me. I cut and hacked at her legs but some spiders got past me and the Dwarves took up arms to defend themselves.

Then I saw movement as the Mistress spider in front of me got shot dead by an arrow to the head and I froze, still invisible as Elves seemed to come out of no where and started attacking the spiders. I slipped down the tree, wondering if I should show myself until a haughty blond elf pointed an arrow at Thorin's face, “Don't think I won't kill you Dwarf, it would be my pleasure.”

Then I saw that my group was surrounded by more Elves who were aiming arrows at them. Thinking over my next move, I realized we were horribly outnumbered. Then I heard a shout from Kili and nearly ran over to him until I saw a pretty, _deadly_ red haired she-Elf take out the spiders attacking him. Then I saw his face when he looked at her and hid a smile.

I stayed where I was, unable to do anything but watch as the Elves searched my friends, disarming them. I was amused greatly when I saw how many sharp objects came off of Fili's person. My hackles rose when the pretty boy Elf who was obviously someone of higher status, took Gloin precious locket that had portraits of his wife and son, calling Gloins wife his brother and Gimli a horrid creature. Finding this very cruel I had to force myself to stay still. Then the Elf turned to Thorin and saw Orcrist. He demanded to know where Thorin got it and Thorin told the truth when he said it was a gift. The Elf called Thorin a liar and a thief. I nearly vibrated with anger at how my friends were treated by these uppity Elves! They were so unlike the Elves of Rivendell.

I must have twitched or something because the next think I knew a arrow shaft embedded itself into the trunk under my left ear. I froze, unmoving as the red haired she-Elf looked at me but I could tell as her eyes slid over me that she hadn't actually seen me, just movement. The blond Elf asked her, “Something there?”

She shook her head and turned away, “Nothing, must have been the wind.”

Then at a barking word from the blond Elf, the elves surrounded my group, chained them together and started to hustle them along. I slipped down from the tree, silent and still invisible and followed them at a bit of a distance. None of the Elves noticed this and I followed them carefully. It seemed a short walk that took us to a different area altogether. The trees were spaced further apart, and the air was cleaner. There were no spiderwebs here, and the path became more or less visible as they crossed a bridge, which seemed to be made of an enormously thick root. The root was, in turn, connected to a gargantuan tree, the limbs and trunk of which were twined about a curved stone structure of elven make. The gates were open, but guarded by several armed, dark-haired elves. Their eyes gleamed strangely as they watched the Dwarves pass, their expressions enigmatic at best.

I concentrated even harder when the blond Elf paused as if he heard me and I slipped in between him and the gate right before he turned and walked in. I forced myself not to heave a sigh of relief before following the group once again. I didn't see Thorin torn away from the group, forced upward as the others were forced down. I had to dodge a group of Elves that seemed to be heading back out, armed to the teeth and then a group of Elves that were carrying food and linens. By the time I got around them I saw the group turn a corner, and quickly followed.

I had to be extra careful as the passageways got smaller as the Dwarves were shoved down in the dungeon and into separate cells. That's when I realized that Thorin was missing. I had to hide behind a stack of crates as I saw the red haired she-Elf push Kili in a cell and he saw his brother relieved of another knife and Kili asked with a wicked grin, “Aren't you going to search me? I could have anything down my trousers.” She gave him a blank look, “Or nothing.” and shut the door. I had to bite my fist from laughing, especially when I saw Kili's face when she turned away.

The blond Elf and the red haired one exchanged words and I finally realized that her name was Tauril and the other Legolas. Then I looked at my companions. Dwalin was already throwing himself at the door as the others tried their own means of escape. But I knew deep in my bones that there was no escaping this place unless we had a miracle. Clenching my teeth I turned back to head further into the castle, “ _Time for me to dig up a miracle. And find Thorin!”_


	28. Fruitless Searches but Not Fruitless Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ariana is working herself thread bare to try and find a way out without getting caught. Only one Dwarf can help her get some rest

This place is HUGE! I would have sworn that this whole place was one tree, but I never knew a tree could get this big! The paths curved and twisted and a couple times I almost got caught sneaking by some Elves who have excellent hearing when my foot slipped. But they weren't very perceptive and shrugged as they walked away. Until finally I came to a room and nearly walked right into a tall Elf with the same hair as Legolas but he seemed much older, more severe. I hid behind a column as he turned his stupidly pretty face toward the door, platinum hair falling over his shoulders in silky waves. My heart nearly failed when he said, “I know your there. Why do you linger in the shadows?”   
  
My knees weakened in relief when Tauriel walked in and said, “I was coming to report to you.”   
  
This must be the Elvin King Thranduil! Then I decided that I didn't like him when he demanded, “I thought I ordered that nest to be destroyed not two moons past.” The tone of his voice grated on my nerves.   
  
Tauriel paced as if agitated, “We cleared the forest as ordered, my lord. But more spiders keep coming up from the South. They are spawning in the ruins of Dol Guldur. If we could kill them at their source...” Thranduil stopped her, “That fortress lies beyond our borders. Keep our lands clear of those foul creatures. That is your task.”   
  
She asked, almost pleading, “And when we drive them off, what then? Will they not spread to other lands?”   
  
He sneered, turning his pretty face ugly, “Other lands are not my concern.” She seemed shocked by this and he continued, “Fortunes of the world with rise and fall. But here in this kingdom we will endure.”   
  
Thinking him a complete arse I backed out carefully and headed back the way I came to see if I missed Thorin somewhere. Then I heard Thranduil's voice carry, telling Tauriel not to let Legolas fall for her. I paused and looked back, feeling sorry for the Captain of the Guard. Then I continued on my way.   
  
0o0   
  
It wasn't until later that I found my way back to the dungeons and saw Tauriel talking to Kili. Studying them for a moment I saw something in their eyes and smiled softly. Leaving them be I headed back out to see if I could wrangle some food without getting caught.   
  
Days passed as I assured the Dwarves I was trying to find a way out. I nearly gave Balin a heart attack when they could suddenly see me. Winking at them I whispered that I was looking for a way out and seeing if they knew where Thorin was. They didn't but I promised to keep looking.   
  
Two weeks passed as I search high and low, getting barely any sleep or food. The Dwarves tried to save me an apple or something from their meals to give to me when I reported what I had found, or lack there of. Finally I went down further into the dungeons to see if there was a way out there.   
  
I nearly got hopelessly lost until I happened onto a single cell back in the rock that looked dark and unused. Getting a feeling to go that way I moved towards it carefully, making sure no one was coming. As I got close I whispered, “Hello?”   
  
I heard movement and froze, unsure. Until I saw Thorin's face appear through the bars, his blue eyes scanning the corridor, frowning since he couldn't see me. I gasped, “Thorin!” and suddenly appeared. He jumped, moving back and seemed to trip on something and fall. Hissing to be quiet I dashed to the bars, “You alright?”   
  
He looked at me from the ground, bewildered as he whispered, “Ariana? Where did you come from?”   
  
He got up and came close. I grinned happily at him, pointing behind me, “That way.” Looking him over to make sure he was alright, “Oh I’m so glad I found you. Everyone else is alright. I've been looking for a way out and so far no luck but I..” My babbling was interrupted when he reached through the bars and grabbed me in as tight a hug as he could. I was squished against the bars but didn't care as I reached through the bars and clenched the front of his tunic, unable to say through words just how happy and relieved I was to see him. I had feared the worst had been done to him.   
  
Finally I couldn't take the uncomfortable bars pressing against my breasts and face so I pulled back, but didn't let go of him, “Thorin, you alright?”   
  
I was surprised when he reached through the bars and held my face in his hands. He said in his deep voice, “I thought you lost.” Something in my chest ached at the thought of how much I worried him but I figured that went both ways by the look of him. I grinned at him, showing all my teeth, “Oh please, a bit more faith Thorin. Like I'd hop off while you all are stuck in Elven jail.”   
  
I glanced back to make sure we were still alone, “Tho I have to admit it's been a bloody nightmare trying to find a way to get you all out of here without running into some damn Elf. These pansy's are everywhere, like they live here or something.”   
  
Thorin chuckled quietly, rubbing his thumb along my jaw, “Oh I've missed you Ariana.” I couldn't help leaning my cheek into his hand and said softly, “I missed you too.”   
  
We stood like that for a moment before I sensed someone coming. Jumping back I held a finger to my lips, plastered myself against a wall and focused. Thorin hurried to sit on the stone bench in his cell, acting like he just got up. An Elf walked in with a small chunk of cheese and a hunk of bread. He shoved this through the bars along with a small cup of water. Thorin didn't move as he glared at the Elf who just turned and walked back out. None the wiser that there was someone else there.   
  
I waited to be sure then reappeared in front of Thorin's cell. He got up and held a hand out of the bars, which I took. I assured, “I'm working on a way out. Getting you out of here won't be easy, but I think we can manage. They're pretty convinced you'll never get out of these cells. Only two places are actually guarded; here, and the throne room.”   
  
I scowled, tho not at him, “I truly like Elves but these natters are not like their Rivendell kin. And Thranduil's a prat.” Thorin laughed quietly, more color going into his pale cheeks and his eyes lighting up, “I knew I liked you for a reason.”   
  
I gave him a grin and squeezed his hand once more before backing up, “I'm going to keep looking and let the others know your alright. I'll be back later.”   
  
Thorin whispered into the dark hall, “Be careful Ariana.” Something tugged on one of his braids before she was gone. So he settled back against the stone bench to wait, never doubting Ariana would find a way.   
  
0o0   
  
Another week passed and I felt the strain of little to no sleep, little food and the fruitless searches of trying to find a way out. I was nearly dead on my feet and unsure if I could keep up my misdirection for another hour. I somehow made it to Thorin's cell and tapped gently on the bars before sinking down to sit with my back to the bars, “Thorin?”   
  
He was by my side in an instant, “Ariana, are you alright?”   
  
I debated what to say for a moment and finally decided to be truthful, “No.” Taking a deep breath I shifted to see if I could get more comfortable, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "This place is huge, Thorin. There have to be at least a thousand strong living here, with enough food and wine stocked to provide for a week-long feast. And their armory. Good gods, I didn't even know what half of those things were."   
  
A violent shiver swept through me, and I sighed, sounding almost like I was on the verge of tears and hated myself a little for it. "The king has ordered the front gate closed and locked. It's guarded day and night, and as far as I can tell, it's the only way in or out of this place. I..I haven't found any other way out."  
  
My voice cracked a bit then. Thorin settled strong warm hands on my shoulders and that steadied me a bit before whispering, “I'm just so damn tired. I don't think I’ve gotten more than a couple hours sleep since we got here. I can't find a single place here that those darn Elves aren't at.”  
  
There was a pause and Thorin teased, “No Elves in these cells.” This hit me with a thought of genius and I turned and looked at him, “Thorin, I’m about to do something crazy. I can open your cell door and nap there but I need your word that you won't try to escape just yet. Promise me.”  
  
Obviously confused and surprised he slowly nodded, “I promise not to try and escape my cell until you tell me to.”  
  
Knowing how big of a deal it was for a Dwarf to promise this I smiled brightly and climbed to my feet. Reaching into my pocket I pulled out some wire rods I had been fiddling with since I found the metal lying around. Now they were my own set of lock picks. And I inserted them into the lock of his cell door and it took a bit before I finally got it open. Grinning proudly I walked in and carefully closed the door behind me.  
  
I hadn't even taken a step before Thorin's strong arms enveloped me and I leaned gratefully into him. I knew I was supposed to be keeping my distance from him but right now I didn't care. Thorin carefully moved me to the bench and helped me lie down on it. The rock was cold and I shivered slightly before Thorin lied down next to me, gently pulling me towards him. His arms around me like a protective shield. I sighed, snuggled close and I gripped the front of his tunic, “Thorin?”   
  
He hummed, chest vibrating against my finger, “It'll be alright Ariana. Once you get some sleep, you'll figure out a way to get us all out of here.”   
  
I guess I just needed to hear him say that because I buried my face into his chest so that he couldn't see a few tears escape my eyes. He murmured, rubbing my back gently, “I'll keep watch. Sleep Ariana.”   
  
I didn't need to be told twice before I was out like a light.   
  
0o0   
  
Thorin gazed down at Ariana's face and felt a swell of pride and affection filled his chest. She had obviously been trying so hard to get them free, she hadn't taken much time to sleep. She was obviously exhausted and at her limit. Understandable after three weeks of sneaking around in this Elf infested place.   
  
The thoughts and worries of reaching the mountain by Durin's day haunted him but he never voiced them to Ariana. She knew as well as him that they were running out of time and she was trying her hardest while Thorin and the others were stuck behind bars.   
  
And no matter how worried he was about defeating Smaug or reclaiming his mountain, he could shove all those thoughts aside when Ariana was in his arms. Continuing to rub her back soothingly he turned his ears towards to door, determined to awake and alert for anyone coming. Now it was his turn to do something useful.   
  
0o0   
  
I awoke with a jolt when I sensed through the stone bench that someone was coming, Thorin looked about to try and wake me up. Without thinking I was up and against the wall and invisible just as Thorin was able to sit up and glare out the bars as an Elf came around the corner. He carried something like gruel in a bowl for breakfast and another cup of water.   
  
He shoved it in through the bars, snatched up Thorin's empty plate and walked out. I waited with bated breath until I was sure he was gone and then reappeared with a relieved sigh, sitting down next to Thorin, “Morning.”   
  
He snorted, reaching down and took up the food and drink, “Morning. Here.”   
  
He handed me the food and water and by the look of his face I couldn't turn them down. Rolling my eyes for the fun of it I ate the gruel, which tasted nutty and drank the water gratefully. I smiled at him as I set the dishes on the floor and said sincerely, “Thank you Thorin.”   
  
He smiled back, twining his arm around my shoulders and bringing me in for a hug, “Your welcome. You needed it more then I.”   
  
I hugged him back for a moment, enjoying his warmth before I pulled away, “I'm going back out to search again. Wish me luck.”   
  
I got up and picked the door open again as he stood up and said, “Good luck Ariana. Be careful.” I flashed him a smile as I closed the door again, paused and said shyly, “Best nights sleep I’ve had in a while. Thanks.” Then I disappeared so that he couldn't see the bashful grin on my face and hurried down the corridor in my embarrassment. What I didn't see was Thorin's own bashful smile appearing through his beard.


End file.
